Uzumaki Tsube
by Uzumaki-Son Naruto
Summary: ATTENTION, IMPORTANT A/n at the end of chapter 9. Sent to a new world by Obito's Kamui, Naruto will embark in a new adventure meeting new faces, making new friends and enemies alike but little did he know, a past that he wanted to completely forget will come back to haunt him. Starts after the death of Namekian Elder, Guru. Saiyan Naruto, Naruto/?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**_Both DBZ crosses while fun to write got out of my control. Saiyan Blood was android saga where Goku didn't have the virus because of Tsunade and for unpredictable Saiyan, the main characters got powerful too fast. I already had a plot set for Unpredictable Saiyan but I didn't know how to develop it further and as for Saiyan Blood, there was no plot at all thus the rewrite of both stories.

This story takes place after an alternate fourth shinobi war, you will see summary below as I don't feel like writing chapters upon chapters of flash backs.

Enjoy.

* * *

_** Summary of Naruto's life**_

Begins with two pods, each containing a babies, twins - Kakarott and Tsube - being sent to their respective planets but the twin brother of Goku lands on the Elemental Nations in a Saiyan spaceship through a time displacement dimensional black hole that happens once in every 20 years while Goku at the same time landed on earth.

Minato seals the fox in Naruto - named that by Minato who found him - and dies later along with Kushina who died and their newly born child who died in the midst of the chaos. Minato leaves instructions on how Naruto is to be treated after the scene.

12 years later, Naruto becomes genin and deadlast of the class looking like Minato because the Kyuubi wanted to make Naruto suffer for what he had been through.

Naruto enters team 7 with Sakura and Sasuke and Kakashi. Kakashi pays more attention to him this time along with his other teammates and one day during the training, he introduces Maito Guy to Naruto who immediately took a liking to his fighting style and demanded to be taught in it.

Gai accepts and trains Naruto while Kakashi teaches Sasuke and Sakura.

Everything up to the fourth shinobi wars in cannon happens accordingly with Naruto keeping a tight leash on his skills – though Minato didn't declare himself as Naruto's father and as an apology to the way he was treated, he left all his skillset available for Naruto to learn including the Hiraishin before he faded and Kushina just had a small talk with him before she faded as well leaving some of her knowledge in sealing not before thanking him for protecting the village.

Naruto also learns sage mode, chakra gates, and everything he learned in cannon but he also learns a little bit of Kenjutsu and Jiraiya teaches him sealing jutsu.

Somewhere along the training, Naruto stumbles across his spaceship and sees a picture of a family of five, two twin babies, an 8 year old, a woman and a male that was backing the camera with a frown on his face and at the back of the picture, he saw a name written on it - Tsube and Kakarott - after a talk with the fox, he found out that the baby on the left with a more spiky hair was him and he guessed that the other baby was his brother meaning that this was a picture of him and his family but he had no time to dwell on it as the war was in full swing.

The fourth shinobi war reached its climax when the Juubi is freed and eliminates all available ninja except the main powerhouses – Naruto, Obito and Madara – leaving Madara complete control to the beast, Obito faced Naruto who ended up beating him after a close fight and after Naruto destroyed the Juubi with a Senjutsu powered bijudama with Madara unfortunately in the crossfire, Obito decided to do something about Naruto if he couldn't beat him so he used an over powered Kamui sending Naruto into the outskirts of space just as the same black hole appeared again sucking him to his original timeline.

Now Naruto stands in Namek helping the Z warriors face the threat of Frieza who just entered his second transformation stage.

* * *

(Namek, during Goku's healing immediately after Ginyu force's death)

* * *

*splash!*

A figure fell to the large lake from the sky warped above it. Swimming to the surface of the water, the figure pulled himself off the lake and stood on it as if it were solid ground and if one were to look closely at his feet, you could see a dim blue aura from the soul of the feet to the toes.

The figure stood at an impressive 5' 6 wearing the normal uniform of the Konoha ANBU as a tribute to the village he was serving and as a testament to his actual ranking in the village he served. He didn't have the tattoo on his shoulder though but from his figure you could tell that he was a fighter and with the way it was lean, speed was one of his strong points.

Behind the mask on the person was a head of spiky blond hair. He reached with his right hand and pulled off the mask from his face before exhaling deeply from the constrictions the mask brought as he fell in the lake and on each cheek of his face, you could see three whisker marks indicating his to Jinchuuriki status.

Opening his sky blue eyes, the figure did a good impression of masking his frustration in the entire situation but if there was one thing that signified it, it was the scream later.

"Damn you Obito!"

Looking for the closest rock to take out his frustration, he formed a spiral ball on his left hand that was the size of a soccer ball and appeared in a burst of speed in front of the innocent mountain in front of him.

"**Odama Rasengan**!"

He panted as the mountain in front of him was no more before falling down to his knees and screaming once more in anger and rage.

"Raaagh!"

He looked to be exhausted as he fell on his back looking at the clouds that passed by but a voice in his head reminded him that he wasn't alone.

_**Are you done?**_

Closing his eyes, the blonde opened them a moment later, standing in a sewer like area. He looked to see himself staring at an open cage with a big red-orange fox looking at him with a calm expression.

_Well? _The blonde asked the fox with an annoyed expression.

_**Well what?**_

_I'm waiting for you to tell me that I'm a failure that I couldn't save the entire shinobi race and so on and so forth_

…

The fox looked at him after the statement was made before forcefully sending the human out of his mindscape causing him to blink rapidly before focusing his sights noticing he was back on the outside. He got up with a sigh and scratched the back of his head and said,

"Stupid fox."

Wanting to have a feel of the area around him, the blond sat down in a meditative pose and closed his eyes in concentration remembering the lesson the elder toad taught him.

_Sage Mode is __the result of using natural energy along with a shinobi's normal chakra to drastically empower all of their abilities. For the toad style of Sage Mode the gatherer must remain absolutely still in order to be one with nature. To master sage mode, one must remain still and gradually gather the natural energy around him, if you remain unfocused then the result will be drastic._

Well he wasn't learning sage mode he was just trying to get a feel of the flow of energies around here and he found out that this place was filled with life energy, more than back home in fact but then he noticed some foreign energies fighting, two seeming to be familiar to his own - with one of them being more familiar than the other - while the other three were more outlandish to him - one feeling like a native from this planet he thought.

One in a distance not far from him but far from the fight and was having a bit of an adventure on her own from the frequent movements it was having and from the feel, he deducted it to be female.

Deciding that it would be wise to confront that one first, he stood up and brought out a tri-pronged kunai and flicked it with an impressive show of strength towards the single life energy instead of the other five and feeling the impact his kunai made with a surface, he disappeared in a red-orangish flash of light.

* * *

(With the fighters)

* * *

Looking on in rage at the insubordination of one of his soldiers was the alien overlord, Frieza. Calming his rage as he craned his eyes on each of the insects below him, Frieza scratched his chin as he read the readings that were supposed to appear on the scouter only to find none.

"No readings for the Ginyu force… " He said "So its true."

He chuckled as he looked at the scared faces of the fighters below him "Congratulations in destroying the most elite fighting team in the universe, my only regret is not being present when Ginyu died, I'm sure his expression would have been… Hilarious." he laughed at that imagining the scene in his brain.

Jumping from the edge of the large rock he was on, he landed on a smaller rock below him and started "Lets say we get this thing started, I'm sure you all want to resolve this dispute once and for all." He then floated from the rock and landed in front of the four sacred fighters and looked at the tallest one,

"I always knew that you would turn on me some day Vegeta, but I never knew when." He said "Now I see that you were waiting for the stakes to get higher before you played your hand and for that, I commend you; after all it just might have worked, what a pity." Frieza continued and then sighed before he started to walk towards the group making them back peddle after each step he took "Well, I hope you've thoroughly enjoyed your little rebellion, because now its over."

Vegeta growled in defiance as Frieza was finishing his monologue "And now you die!"

Krillin, Dende, and Gohan flew away but Vegeta stood his ground smirking at Frieza arrogantly.

"It must hurt right?" Vegeta taunted Frieza "To have your one chance of immortality snatched away like that? Oh and guess what Frieza, I quit."

"That's right let it all out," Frieza calmly said to Vegeta "Live boldly even if its for a few minutes because it will be your last." Frieza said and crossing his arms over his chest and gathered his energy with a scream. A blue aura started to appear around Frieza as the earth around him started started to shake with gravels rising up.

As he was building up his energy, Krillin, Gohan and Dende looked on in fear at the rise in power and it was only the beginning. The planet begun to shake moments later causing Dende to fall on his butt at the quake.

Meanwhile flying as fast as he can, the newly Reanimated Piccolo was flying as fast he could to the danger and he felt the energy build up.

'_Woah, that's one heck of a power increase," _Piccolo thought _'I can tell the action is definitely getting ready to start' _

Flying over some different plots of land ranging in sizes, Piccolo spotted a fading energy and his eyes glanced to the source and he flew towards the direction. He landed next to the dying body and he noticed that it looked similar to him.

Nail was grunting in pain after the attack from Frieza as he laid on the floor dying thinking of how he failed Guru, however hope blossomed in his chest as he felt the presence of a powerful Namekian flying his way before landing beside him.

"He looks like me..." Piccolo pointed out as he observed the dying Namekian "Could be worse I guess but he has definitely seen better days."

"Yeah you can say that again, what a drag huh?" Nail said as he was on the ground as Piccolo looked down at him "Oh, it's you, so the earthlings got to make their wish huh?"

"Well if you know me then you know that we're out of time," Piccolo said to Nail "I'm sure we've never met before but I'm glad your beating sure hasn't made you lose your sense of humor."

Nail painfully laughed as Piccolo pointed that out but as he turned to leave with parting words, Nail called out to his retreating back,

"I can sense your great power," Nail said "I just don't think it's going to be enough."

"We'll see." Picollo said as he turned around again.

"If only you had come back as your original self, you would have beaten Frieza for sure."

"What?!" Piccolo demanded.

"I fought him, I know how strong he is."

"So if I'd united with Kami then I would have had the energy I needed to face him." Piccolo mused "I'm sure he's laughing so hard we can hear him all the way from earth."

"Nobody wants you to win as much as Kami does." Nail painfully said "He's survival depends on it."

"It's too late then, even if it wasn't I wouldn't want to unite with an old geezer." Piccolo said.

"We'll unite with me then." Nail offered "It's the only help we can get."

Thinking hard, Piccolo was wondering how he got into this dilemma and thought if there was any alternative.

ᕂ↜.·ᕃ

In the healing tube in one of the ships, Goku opened one eye as he was feeling the energy build up from Frieza and thought _'what a hole lot of power, I've got to get better' _He then thought back to the energy he felt before _'Who was that that just appeared and why does he feel so familiar...'_

_Minutes later..._

Snapping open his bright blue eyes, Naruto was feeling the energy build up as well. Feeling a weight on his chest, Naruto tilted his head to see a head of green head of head.

Thinking back as to how this happened, he recalled coming to the aid of Bulma as she was running from creatures threatening to eat her. One thing lead to another and then they ended up having hot passionate sex before succomed to the unconsiousness that followed.

To Naruto, this was something he needed as this helped take off the heavy weight on his shoulder and rejuvenate him and he even got to have a pleasant conversation with Kurama after he was violently shoved out of his mind.

Losing everybody he cared about caused him to feel a depression that he hadn't felt before then the rage he felt at Obito's laughing face was nearly drove him over the edge and it was something Naruto was ashamed at, his reaction.

He guessed he had to thank Bulma for that. He also found out what was happening here and he guessed that the team needed his help so he got up from the bed that they were both on.

After taking a well needed shower, Naruto got out of the bathroom to meet a sleeping Bulma who was still cuddling on the pillow he was previously lying on.

Donning on his sage outfit with the red cloak, Naruto got to his scroll and unsealed it revealing black shinobi fingerless gloves that Gai sensei got him. He placed them on and remembered to poke a hole on the butt of his pants making room for his tail he can now freely reveal but unfortunately, the sage cloak covered it so he wrapped it around his waist like a belt.

Walking to the door of the house, Naruto heard a noise and turned to see Bulma waking up rubbing her eyes.

"Where are you going?" She asked trying to get the sleep off her eyes looking at her new friend/lover.

"To end this threat before it's too late." Naruto seriously said looking at his one time bed mate referring to the feeling of power he felt and the amount of malice behind it.

"*yawn* Make sure you make it back to me alright?" Bulma said to Naruto before she got back to sleep not waiting for a response.

Naruto smiled and created a shadow clone and ordered it to guard her before he walked to the outside feeling the breeze as it blew his face and took a deep breath.

He took a sprinting pose and mentally communicated _'ready to kick some ass?'_

_**You know it.**_

And with the mental confirmation, Naruto dashed with leaving a trail of gravel on the path he took before he brought out his tri-pronged kunai and threw it at the direction of the fight before disappearing in a red-orange flash.

* * *

_Minutes Earlier..._

* * *

Frieza stood with his left palm pointing towards the prince of all Saiyans. Vegeta stood in arrogance as Frieza was still gathering up his energy.

"You better get that smirk off your face Vegeta." Frieza said before he fired a purple beam at the monkey.

Vegeta disappeared and the beam passed through the area Vegeta was previously standing at. Shattering the rock behind him.

Appearing at another area Vegeta disappeared immediately as he saw a beam heading his way and as he had to appear in another area, he immediately disappeared again and again as the beams appeared hit the spot he was previously occupying.

Krillin, Dende, and Gohan were taking shelter as Frieza continued demolishing the area creating smoke that the three had to shield their eyes from while Frieza was having fun at the destruction he was causing not caring about the casualties around.

"*Cough* Gohan, we have to attack Frieza while he's distracted, it's our only chance." Krillin said as he was coughing in his hand with Gohan.

"Right" Gohan said with a nod of his head.

Frieza was still distracted and couldn't feel the energy of Krillin and Gohan as they snuck up on him. But he felt heard an attack being fired and turned around to catch both beams on his palm before firing one of his own at them causing the two warriors to evade the attack.

Frieza kept on his assault on the two who kept dodging his attack completely forgetting about Vegeta who appeared and redirected the latest beam of attack away from the group and Dende who just ran towards Krillin and Gohan as they appeared near him.

Vegeta stood with his clenched fist stretched shaking and emitting threads of smoke from the latest redirection while Frieza stood, amused at what he just saw.

"He's so strong, I don't think we can win…" Krillin frightfully stated with his knees shaking.

"What are we gonna do?" an equally frightened Gohan asked his friend.

"I don't know."

"Well I do." Frieza answered "You can just stand still and watch as I kill each and every one of you one by one and I assure you, It won't be pretty."

"Nonsense," Vegeta suddenly said "Our chances of winning are just as good as yours are."

"Oh lookie here, Vegeta suddenly grew a backbone that's about to break..." Frieza said chuckling at the end of that statement.

"That's right laugh it up and make sure not to notice the change in each of us because I'm sure that when or if you do, you would have noticed the increase in each of our power levels." Vegeta said to Frieza who was curious looking back at Vegeta with an eyebrow raised,

"Even the child you see over there," Vegeta continued as he glanced to Gohan who was shocked at the declaration "He's nearly as strong as I was when I arrived their planet the first time and that alone is shocking..."

"But wait! there's more," Vegeta said holding out his finger and then he pointed at his self "I have become your worst nightmare Frieza, the thing that caused you to destroy my planet and my people, thats right, I have become… A Super Saiyan!"

"Really?" Frieza asked not really surprised at the bluff Vegeta just made "Well then lets see it, lets see your incredible power that's bound to make me quiver in fear."

As he said that, he took a step and rushed towards Vegeta with a yell before throwing a punch which Vegeta deflected before he grabbed Frieza's arm but Frieza didn't let that stop him as he threw another punch with his other fist only, Vegeta caught it again. Both started to build their energy as a blue aura started to appear around them.

The other three watched in fear as the two titans started the fight. Vegeta was struggling to keep up with Frieza's power level while Frieza just kept on increasing his energy; both energies were so potent, they even created a crater below them with the ground below them shaking creating mini-quakes.

The release of energy was so great, that the scouter on Frieza's eye couldn't keep up and causing it to explode surprising Frieza who stopped the brief build up they both were having before both flew out of the crater looking at each other on opposite ends.

"Isn't that cute, little Vegeta's all grown up." Frieza taunted the panting prince "Before you know it, he'll surpass me ." He laughed at that before he got serious "Unfortunately for you, you won't live long enough for that to happen."

"C'mon, transform Frieza, I know you can." Vegeta goaded in hoping to test his limits "We both know you want to."

"Say what?" Krillin asked shocked at this revelation _'Isn't that pushing it Vegeta?'_

'_Oh crap, he can transform?' _Gohan thought _'As if that build up wasn't enough...'_

"I wonder how you found out that little secret." Frieza pondered.

"You can thank your minion Zarbon for that." Vegeta answered. "Now stop stalling."

"Well since you asked I guess I can be happy to oblige."

And as if a switch flipped, Frieza suddenly flashed purple blinding the entire area around him before the glow receded revealing a purple egg on the area Frieza was previously standing and inside was Frieza as cracks were appearing over Frieza's face.

ᕂ↜.·ᕃ

'_Gohan, Krillin, hang on...' _Was the mental plea of one Son Goku as he was healing in the chamber and somewhere at the same time, a figure was running at full speed on the water, a surprising feat to the Z warriors if they saw it.

'_Man, that is one heck of a power increase.' _The figure mentally commented as he was running with his partner agreeing in his head.

'_**That woman, Bulma, she said that her friends could fly' **_**The voice in his head replied back **_**'How will you combat that?'**_

'_I learnt the Yamanaka mind jutsu and proceeded to improve it, all I have to do is look into the eyes of one of the fighters and then snap'_

'_**I'm still surprised you were the dead last during your academy days.'**_

Naruto smirked as he kept on running on the lake before he threw his kunai again disappearing in a red-orange flash.

ᕂ↜.·ᕃ

Inside the egg, Frieza's body grew taller which was followed by his body mass increasing. His torso got bulkier followed by his two legs then his tail. He now stood a few feet taller than all the fighters before him almost as tall as a truck.

The final change was his horns as they extended before pointing upwards in a perpendicular angle. Krillin, Vegeta, Gohan and Dende felt the output Frieza released and Krillin nearly wet his pants.

"Krillin, if you make it back before me, tell my mum she was right." Gohan said as he gulped before backpedaling away from the monster that was Frieza while Krillin was rooted on the spot too sacred to come up with a witty come back for Gohan.

"Well what do you think Vegeta, I hope I met your… expectations hahahahah" Frieza chuckled in a deeper voice than his previous.

Vegeta swallowed as he looked at what he asked for standing in front of him, he was now regretting opening his big mouth.

"Whats the matter Vegeta, I thought you said you could handle me in this form." Frieza said stalking towards the trembling prince "You've suddenly run out of bold threats but no matter, it's time to end this."

Following that statement, Frieza's tail dug underground before it moved to stab Krillin who moved out of the way immediately but the tail turned into a whip and lashed the group but they luckily evaded the strike. The tail retracted back to Frieza and Gohan watched amased,

"Wow…" he said.

"You like that huh, then you'll definitely like this little info i'm about to share with you." Frieza said and then looked at Vegeta "I'm sure if you had your scouter, you would have spotted that my fighting power is well over one million."

"What?!" Vegeta demanded.

"I… impossible!" Gohan said.

"It's true, here, let me show you."

Frieza raised his palm over his face and smirked. With a single shrug of his shoulder, once again, the area was covered in a blinding pink light before the earth started to shake signifying the buildup of energy but that wasn't the only thing happening.

The surrounding lake around them parted revealing the solid ground underneath creating a wave as a result of said action as a purple aura started to form around Frieza.

The wind also started to pick up pushing Piccolo away from his destination as he was flying while the running Shinobi was running on solid ground where water used to be.

Back with the fighters, Vegeta caught a rock heading his way before crushing it in anger while Gohan and Krillin were flying away from the chaos Frieza's build up caused while Frieza was still laughing at their expressions.

"Krillin are you okay?" Gohan asked his bald friend who was carrying Dende as they floated a few feet from Frieza.

Frieza smirked and rushed from his position to Krillin who quickly let go of Dende saving the Namekian from his death but that didn't stop Frieza in the slightest as he continued on and stabbed Krillin on his stomach with his extended horn.

"Krillin!" Dende shouted in anguish.

"Krillin no!" Gohan cried seeing the continuous torture of his friend unsuspecting of the rage that was building inside him.

"What an idiot, he should never have stood up for that Namekian kid." Vegeta insulted as he shook his head at the idiocy the bald headed human showed. "I tried to tell him but will he listen?"

"Aww, I'm sorry, does it hurt?" Frieza childishly asked his nearly dead prey "Guess I don't know my own strength."

Frieza shook his head getting the reaction he wanted hearing Krillin scream in anguish at the action. Frieza then caught Krillin's knee as he tried to strike him.

Angry at his friends peril, Gohan rushed at Frieza with no plan but that proved his downfall as Frieza whipped him away with his tail.

Gohan was dizzy as he fell from the hit but he caught himself before looking back at Frieza who was nodding his head torturing Krillin who was still on his horn. He growled at the blood that splattered on his face, blood from his friend.

_I guess this is it_ Krillin thought as he was losing consciousness from the torture he was receiving _Frieza's just to powerful, Goku… where were you?_

ᕂ↜.·ᕃ

'_Hang in there Krillin, once these wounds have healed I'll be there for you buddy' _A healing Goku thought from inside his healing tube feeling his friends energy fading away slowly _'be strong'_

ᕂ↜.·ᕃ

Feeling the body slump on his head Frieza smirked in pleasure and said "That takes care of this one." He flung the body into the lake below laughing at the expressions he spotted on the pests surrounding him especially that kid. When the boy rushed to get the body that splashed in the water, Frieza frowned before he disappeared from his spot and appeared in front of the charging Gohan looking up at him.

"Do you think you can save him?" Frieza asked a sacred Gohan "How cute."

Growling, Gohan glanced at the drowning body in the lake before he shifted his attention back to Frieza who chuckled some more (he does that a lot).

"Might I suggest that you start worrying about yourself?" Frieza asked "Hmm, I wonder who I should kill next." His eyes roamed over to Dende "Will it be you?" it then roamed over to Gohan "or you?" before it roamed to Vegeta "Or will you do?"

Vegeta growled at Frieza before he felt the spark of power from Gohan and looked at him in surprise.

"You…" Gohan snarled "ANIMAL!"

Rushing at Frieza with an unexpected burst of strength, Gohan gave the overlord a powerful kick to the side of his face sending him flying back before rushing behind Frieza punching his stomach with the same strength he used from before making Frieza spit blood much to his surprise but he wasn't done with that punch, he continued with a sequence of punches to the overlord's gut that hurt him a lot before ending with an uppercut that arched Frieza's back in a painful angle finishing with a bycicle kick to his gut sending Frieza to the lake.

Surprised at the attack and the amount of damaged caused to him, Frieza looked back at the kid only to see a yellow beam of energy heading towards him so he crossed his hands over his face to block the attack but as that one was blocked he looked at the boy to see the boy charging with another yellow beam in his hand before the boy grabbed his face with the hand the beam was charging on launching the beam on his face.

Gohan wasn't done as he saw the body of Frieza tumbling to the ground. He pointed his two arms to the sky and gathered energy before attacking him with an attack of energy blasts as the body connected with the ground with each blast more powerful than the last.

After the consecutive energy blast, Gohan raised both arms and gathered energy for an attack. You could see a yellow disk of energy starting to form but Gohan knew he needed more so he added more power to it before he launched the attack simultaneously yelling the name;

"**Masenko… HA!**"

Shock, and rage; that was what you could use to describe the look on Vegeta's face right now: Shock at how a brat like him was able to injure Frieza of all people while he, Vegeta couldn't and that was were the rage stemmed from, the feeling he got knowing that it was a child that accomplished this and not just any child; the child of that clown Kakarott, the same clown that humiliated him back on that backwater planet called earth.

'_Damn you Kakarott, even when you're not here you humiliate me!' _He thought the he looked back to where the attack made contact _'T...There's just no way!'_

Gohan didn't care what of Vegeta was thinking right now but there was something else on his mind.

"Krillin!"

As he moved to get the body of his friend, he was a bit relieved that the Namekian child had rescued his friend if seeing him and Krillin appearing at the surface of the water was any indication.

"We don't have time to worry about him." Vegeta said "If you think you've finished off Frieza just look."

Surprised by that statement, Gohan looked down to the body of Frieza to see it standing up before Frieza dusted the sand off himself.

Glancing at Gohan, he smirked "My turn." he simply said before appearing in front of Gohan "But remember, every hit I was given, I will return it back tenfold."

Gohan didn't have time to run as he was kicked on the head hard by Frieza sending him rocketing downwards but Frieza didn't stop there as he followed up with a kick to his gut as he before sending him down to earth hard with a final kick to the skull making Gohan scream in pain as he landed on the ground from the assault.

Seeing his opportunity, Vegeta charged up a beam of energy and appeared behind Frieza who was looking at the downed body of Gohan "Never turn your back on your enemy." He said before he launched his attack at Frieza.

"**Garlik Gun**!"

Frieza shivered in irritation as Vegeta's attack hit him. He frowned when the smoke died down and tilted his head back to a shocked Vegeta - who noticed that his attack had Zero effect on damaging him - and said "That tickled." He then turned back to Gohan who was on the ground while still addressing Vegeta "Unfortunately for you Vegeta I am rather preoccupied right now so why don't you be patient a bit?"

Vegeta watched as Frieza floated down to the ground where Gohan was laying down before landing beside the child.

Gohan seemed to have sensed his presence because he got up and tried to rush Frieza only to meet the floor with Frieza's foot on his face. He felt relieved when Frieza released his foot from his ( Gohan ) face but that relief was short leaved as he screamed in pain as his spine was nearly crushed by the same foot that was on Gohan's face.

Frieza then moved to place his feet on Gohan's face once more silencing his screams "You have a long way to go before you can even hope to be my equal."

"Really? Then from what I've seen, you must be really weak to take a hit from a kid." A voice said cheekily making Frieza frown and look around for the source of the voice.

"Either you come out or the midget get his first hand experience on lobotomization." Frieza threatened.

The voice was silent before Frieza tilted his head dodging a Kunai that was heading straight for him and said "If that's the best you got, then I think fighting you would be pointless."

"Yeah only you would think that." the voice said from behind him causing Frieza's eyes to widen at the sound before he turned around only to meet the face of a smirking blonde holding a blue spinning orb as large as the Namekian Dragon Ball in his right hand.

"**Rasengan** Bitch."

* * *

**End.**

* * *

_**Authors Note: **_I need help with BETA for this story and my Harry Potter story because one of my BETA's took a long leave from BETAing thus reducing the quality of future chapters - I'm not undermining my other BETA's - so if you're interested, PM me and we'll talk.

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Naruto or DBZ.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note**_**:** Naruto will not become a Super Saiyan here - he's just too powerful at his Golden Chakra Mode for that - though he would become one later. One of the key things into becoming a Super Saiyan is anger, one thing Naruto doesn't really have here because except for Bulma (the meeting would be revealed in a one shot later), he doesn't have any ties currently in Namek so the deaths won't affect him much; if he were around during the extermination of the Namekians and was too weak to do anything about it then he might feel angry enough to become one though because of what that reminds him of.

Most of the ideas I was going to post on Saiyan Blood and Unpredictable Saiyan would be here Saiyan Blood more though because I actually have a plot for this one.

In other news, I think Goku's mother's name is Sharotto - look her up in google - and it can't be Fasha since her hair is nothing like Raditz though Sharotto's hair is quite similar to what Goku's would look like when he goes SSJ4 later and it's her hair I'm basing Naruto/Tsube's hair off since Goku already has the exact copy of his dad's hair and though some of you might not like it, Naruto will not remain a look alike of Minato forever and I have a way of rectifying that.

Anyways, the offer for a BETA is still open and I like the reviews I got for chapter one, hope I get more for chapter two though.

Before you continue to the chapter, Note this please: YOU HAVE AGREED TO READ AN ABRIDGED VERSION OF THE ACTUAL STORY IN THIS SAGA, ANY INSULTS AFTER THIS WARNING CONCERNING THIS WILL BE COMPLETELY IGNORED.

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Frieza Digivolve too…**_

* * *

"Even I know that isn't enough to take you down." The blonde known as Uzumaki Naruto said as he stared at the crater created from the aftermath of his technique. Looking down to his feet, he saw the pained body of Gohan looking up at him with one eye.

"Who are you?" Gohan painfully asked his savior and a small part of his mind wondered why he felt a familiar like his dad.

"Think of me as a long lost uncle." Naruto had no idea why he said that but he reached into his pouch and took one of the new soldier pills that was created during the war - builds up energy up to 60% and heals your wounds instantly – he was the only one that got a batch and before they could create another batch, the medic station was infiltrated and destroyed so he had to use these carefully.

Gohan opened his mouth and chewed the awful tasting pill in his mouth and chewed. With a

blink, he felt his wounds heal and his energy return fully – he didn't use up to fifty percent so

it would obviously fill up – he got up and flexed his fists amazed at the healing he received and looked up to Naruto with a grateful smile.

"Thanks mister, I feel like I haven't wasted any energy at all and my wounds are all healed." He said to Naruto who smiled at Gohan before patting his head.

"It's okay, I'm sure that if I didn't do that, then the half slug half human would have blown his casket if the glare I'm receiving is anything to go by." Naruto said pointing up to a dot in the sky causing Gohan to look up in question at what he was referring to.

"Mr. Piccolo! You're alive!" Gohan announced in excitement at seeing his friend was alive and well.

"Looks like the dragon came through for us after all." Another voice said causing Gohan to turn around and see a completely healed Krillin smiling at him "Yo."

"Krillin!"

"Save the excitement for later right now I have one question." an annoyed Vegeta said and he looked to Naruto who was just standing looking off into space with a carefree expression he knew he'd seen somewhere before. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Jeez you'd think a thank you from Mr. I am better than you would be sufficient but Noooo, he just asks questions without introducing himself." Naruto complained. "Maybe I should have let tall dark and scary kill you while he had the chance."

Anything that would have been said further was interrupted by the rise of Frieza who looked at the blonde with annoyance clear in his face before he cracked his neck.

"I find myself having to agree with Vegeta on this one," Frieza said "Who are you? You can't be a Saiyan because I made sure I wiped out the pathetic race years ago leaving only Vegeta here and the two lucky pods that escaped my destruction."

"Oh you mean a silver pod with a red see through glass? Yeah I guess one of them was mine and the other was probably my twin Kakarott. I guess we were very lucky to escape that destruction." Naruto causally said much to their surprise.

"What!?" Vegeta demanded, shocked at this revelation.

"Dad had a twin brother?" Gohan asked Krillin then looked closely to Naruto "But they look nothing alike."

"Well he does have the tail, see, its wrapped around his waist." Krillin observed spotting Naruto's tail around his waist.

"That proves he's a Saiyan but it doesn't prove that he's Goku's twin." Piccolo said "I mean look at him, he's probably a seven years older than Gohan here and Goku's in his mid twenties if they were twins then they would be the same age."

"The Namekian is right but right now we have something more important to worry about." Vegeta said gazing at Frieza who was listening to this conversation.

"While the appearance of one more of you pathetic monkeys is shocking, I'm afraid I have a schedule to keep so why don't settle this squabble of ours hmm?" Frieza stated to the fighters. Piccolo stepped forward.

"I'll be the one to battle him." He said too the surprised Z warriors.

"Are you insane?" Krillin questioned/demanded.

"He's right Piccolo, Frieza's too powerful." Gohan said.

"I'm shocked Gohan," Piccolo said "I thought that you had faith in me." He then looked at Frieza and walked towards him before glancing at Naruto "I hope you don't mind me taking this one."

"No, go right ahead." Naruto said then he sat at a meditative pose and closed his eyes waving his arm "Besides I'm sure that I could learn a thing or two from your fight."

Smiling Piccolo moved forward before turning serious "Frieza, it's time to end your reign of terror once and for all."

"How amusing." Frieza said "And do you think that you've got what it takes to beat me?"

Piccolo smirked "Why don't we find out." he said before he disappeared from his spot and appeared in front of Frieza throwing a punch that Frieza caught. But Piccolo didn't stop there as he threw a punch with his other hand, something that Frieza caught again.

Still smirking, Piccolo, adding a lot of power to his leg, kneed Frieza on the gut causing the overlord to double over in pain before he was sent flying with a side kick causing him to let go of Piccolo who chased after him and punched him on the face but he blocked it with his hand.

Punch after punch after punch, Piccolo drove Frieza on the defencive much to his shock but Piccolo didn't stop as he kept on attacking Frieza.

Annoyed, Frieza rushed away from him to get some space to start the counter attack but Piccolo was already in front of him with his index and middle finger on his forehead charging up electricity.

"**Special Beam Cannon**!" Piccolo announced as he shot his attack at Frieza who had to quickly evade the close proximity attack before he used his tail to smack Piccolo away creating a well needed space.

Back to the fighters, Vegeta was shocked at what he was seeing. That a Namekian was able to do what he couldn't was vexing on his own, speaking of Namekian…

"You, baldy, who healed you?" Vegeta asked as he looked at Krillin "Have you been holding back on us?"

"What are you talking about?" Krillin replied "If I had known that Dende could heal this quickly don't you think we would have healed Goku already?"

'_Dende… dende…' _Vegeta pondered, and then in a sudden bout of realization, he looked at the small Namekian child who was trying to make himself invisible _'So he's the one that healed the earthling' _he thought then a plan formed in his mind _'I'll get baldy here to critically damage me to an inch of my life then order the small Namekian to heal me thus increasing my chances of becoming… a Super Saiyan!' _

Unaware of what Vegeta was thinking, Gohan was watching the fight between Piccolo and Frieza trying to keep up with them as they were moving faster than the naked eyes. It was only the shockwave that was created in the aftermath of their punches.

"Oh wow, Piccolo is keeping up with Frieza." Gohan said transfixed at the fight above him.

"No his not, Frieza's holding back." Vegeta said shocking those around him except Naruto who knew that as well.

'_So what do you think our chances are?' _Naruto mentally asked Kurama who shrugged in his mind.

'_**Let's see, you got chakra gates, sage mode and golden chakra mode versions one through three, then there's the fusion of that and sage mode… I think we can handle him.' **_**Kurama replied **_**'Luckily you can keep up with him in Taijutsu thanks to that spandex wearing Jounin but then you'll have to learn how to fly.**__'_

'_Yeah about that,' Naruto thought back 'Isn't there a way you can just implant the skill to my mind? I'm sure you lived thousands of years to see at least one or more people fly and learn their secret.'_

'_**What happened to the idea you spoke of earlier?'**_

'_... I lied.'_

'_**Oh for the love of… fine, I'll help you with this but rest assured, if you lie to me again, you'll have nightmares of that spandex wearing Chunin and his sensei in their birthday suits, are we clear?'**_

'_Crystal.' a scared Naruto replied knowing that what his friend was saying is true._

He was snapped out of his conversation when a body crashed the mountain in front of him. Looking up, he saw Frieza setting his sights on the destroyed mountain diagonally below him before he disappeared and appeared in the destruction and started to fire blasts at the immobile body, he was sure that Piccolo was taunting him.

Panting before jumping back, Frieza admired his work seeing the smoke below him before turning to face the rest of the fighters more specifically Naruto who was meditating.

"So who's next?" he asked but a voice spoke shocking him completely as he made sure that the owner was dead.

"If that's the best you've got then I'm really disappointed."

Looking behind him seeing the smoke clear behind him he frowned at the figure that floated there.

Piccolo removed his tattered clothes and they dropped to the ground below him with a heavy thud before he creaked his neck and knuckles and looked up to Frieza "I don't really have all day Frieza, so why don't we wrap this up?" Piccolo asked before taking his fighting stance.

"You disgust me." Frieza simply said before they both clashed fists again but with a burst of angry energy, Piccolo's punch finally connected to Frieza's face before sending a kick to his gut and then giving him a sequence of punches and kicks that all connected with each being more powerful than the last.

This suddenly turned one-sided fight was so brutal and the level of it even surprised the Saiyan Prince who was suddenly starting to believe that they might have a chance to win this fight.

Piccolo himself was confident in his victory to the match as he was currently giving Frieza a very powerful pile driver that created a large crater on the ground and he was sure it would knock him out completely but just to make sure, he placed his left palm over the back of his right palm and charged his energy,

"**Masenko...HA!**"

A yellow beam shot towards the crater and it suddenly was covered in a dome of energy destroying everything within its radius before the dome died out completely.

"He actually did it." Vegeta whispered before glancing at the excited looking Gohan and Krillin '_Now all I have to do is get rid of these two and maybe...'_ he then glanced at the still meditating Naruto who frowned before opening his eyes looking to were Frieza's body currently was.

"Annoyance and a lot of it coming from that direction." Naruto said using his emotion sensing ability "And for any emotion to come out of that destruction it would mean that-

"Frieza's still alive." Piccolo completed before he got frustrated "What does a Namekian have to do!"

↠⇝·..·⇜↞

Meanwhile in the healing tube, Goku frowned _'Man, Frieza's power level dropped seriously, whoever beat him sure is strong.'_

↠⇝·..·⇜↞

King Kai was focusing on the fight below using his antennas to record it and he was surprised at what he witnessed and voiced out his thoughts.

"I don't know how he did it but it seems that Piccolo got stronger as he arrived Namek."

"Does that mean he can beat Frieza?" Yamcha, one of the humans on the planet they currently were on asked King Kai who shook his head.

"No, no matter how strong he gets, he will never be able to beat Frieza."

"Damn it, that means we're stuck here." Yamcha said to the gang.

Tien and Chiaotzu looked at King Kai with an expectant look before Tien spoke "Let's just hope Goku recovers on time and beats Frieza once and for all."

↠⇝·..·⇜↞

"I know you weren't here before but I think it's okay to let you know that can transform three more times with each one being more powerful than the last." Frieza said to Piccolo who scoffed.

"I'll believe it when I see it." he said to Frieza who chuckled at the bravery shown by the Namekian.

"Well then, I hope I make an impression on you." Frieza said then he separated his hands and started to gather his energy as he was encased in a pink aura.

Vegeta was once again starting to consider what kind of idiots he was working with because they just keep goading the one being that is more powerful than any of them and seeing him transform again, well he's starting to reconsider his options.

'_Well, this is interesting.' _Naruto thought as he saw Frieza go through his transformation process but once he felt the increase in power he inwardly cursed _'The energy on this planet is weak, I don't know if I can try gathering energy from other nearby planets but it is worth a shot' _with that, Naruto extended the range of his energy gathering for the first time in his life commanding the clones to do the same and the only one that noticed the buildup of power was currently in a healing tube.

Piccolo frowned as he saw that Frieza had finished his transformation quite faster than he expected and there wasn't much change there, he just had shoulder pads and the back of his head was longer with white horns around it apart from that he just looked the same.

"Well what do you think?" Frieza asked Piccolo "I might not win any beauty contest but it does get the job done and if it doesn't I have other forms to try."

"..."

Appearing in front of Piccolo, he gave the Namekian a kick to the kidney following with a dropkick to the head that shook Piccolo a bit as he recovered looking back up a the transformed alien.

"Oohoo, I made you speechless oh how absolutely fantastic." Frieza said chuckling "But I have to ask, have you played pain ball?"

"What?"

"Just remove the T from Paint." Frieza said.

"Oh I ge-

Krillin was interrupted as Frieza started to fire multiple finger beams at Piccolo who was too slow to dodge them so he took every hit down to the letter much to his shock.

Stretching Naruto got up and walked forward catching the attention of Vegeta and the other fighters.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked him "Can't you see he's unbeatable? If you step in you will fall!"

"Oh will you shut up with your whining?" Naruto said then he opened his eyes showing yellow irises on both eyes, horizontal pupils and a reddish orange pigmentation around each pupil.

"What's up with his eyes?" Krillin asked.

"Forget his eyes, can you feel that power he has?" Gohan said.

'_Come to think of it he does feel stronger than each of us and is probably as strong as Frieza currently is' _Vegeta thought _'Just who is this guy'_

In a flash of yellow light that temporarily blinded the fighters, Naruto appeared behind Frieza before giving him a roundhouse kick to the head saving Piccolo from any more damage.

"You all right?" Naruto asked the Namekian who grunted an answer before he dropped down next to Dende who proceeded to heal him.

"Oh please do come and try your luck." Frieza said as he recovered from the kick floating next to Naruto who was standing on the water "I'm eager to test my new transformation on something worth looking on."

"..."

Naruto just kept silent before disappearing in a yellow flash and appearing behind Frieza with his fists clenched and cocked backwards before he threw the first punch catching Frieza by surprise at the speed of the entire motion before he was sent flying from Naruto who chased after the flying body and delivered an upwards kick sending Frieza hurtling to the sky where he flashed above him giving the overlord a dropkick sending Frieza back down to the earth but Frieza recovered and rushed back to Naruto who was rushing to him as well before they met with a collision of fists.

Like with Piccolo's battle, shockwaves could be seen in the space that the two previously were but unlike Piccolo's battle, the shockwaves were larger and pushed the remaining fighters back from the force of each meeting point of Naruto and Frieza's flesh.

Down on the earth, Dende finished healing Piccolo who got up and thanked the young Namekian before he flew to where Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta were floating.

"What's up?" Piccolo asked.

"That Naruto guy has Frieza on the ropes," Krillin said "And in his third form."

"We might actually win this!" an excited and relieved Gohan said to the group while Vegeta scoffed at the thought.

"Isn't that what you said when the Namekian over here was fighting Frieza before?" Vegeta said as he thumbed at Piccolo who scoffed.

"Well yeah but unlike Piccolo, he can actually face Frieza in his third form." Krillin countered.

"It's only a matter of time before he falls to Frieza Saiyan or not." Vegeta said to Krillin "And that's where I'll swoop in and save the day."

"How?" Gohan asked Vegeta who smirked at the pre-teen as he replied,

"By killing me within an inch of my life so that the kid over there could then heal me thus making me able to match Frieza in terms of strength."

"Yeah like we're going to let you become stronger than you already are." Piccolo said as he scoffed at the idea while Vegeta huffed and folded his arms over his shoulders.

"It's the best idea we've got."

"Yeah right." Piccolo said before he and the others shifted their attention back to the fight.

↠⇝·..·⇜↞

'_...' _The tube that was healing Goku was at 95% which was unknown to said Saiyan who was currently in said tube. His body though was flinching as he felt the fight going on and he felt the familiar energy was gradually thumping Frieza's energy _'Wow, whoever this guy is, I can't wait to fight him,'_ Goku thought _'Especially if he can easily boost his power levels like that.'_

↠⇝·..·⇜↞

'_Who ever this guy is, is really keeping ground with Frieza.' _King Kai thought as he monitored the fight between Naruto and Frieza. _'Let's hope Goku can heal on time.'_

↠⇝·..·⇜↞

Crashing to the ground below his opponent, Frieza got up from the crater he was in and looked at Naruto with a snarl on his face.

"Enough!" Frieza ordered as he gathered his energy "This has gone on long enough, it is time you all learnt absolute obedience!"

With an explosion of power, everyone was blinded with yet another pink light and within the light, changes were taking place on Frieza as he was shrinking in size. Another thing that occurred was the smoothening of his skin as it's covered with a thin white outer shell with an oval purple plate from his to the place where his belly button would be. His shoulder pads turned purple as well as his forehead and back head.

Opening his eyes after the light died down, Frieza looked at Naruto who was looking at him with confusion before said Saiyan was sent flying by a punch from Frieza that knocked the sage mode out of him but Frieza didn't stop there as he appeared were Naruto was going to land and used his knee to smash his face in very hard, you could hear the bones break and that was saying something.

Using his tail, Frieza picked up Naruto by his neck before squeezing it and punching his stomach causing Naruto to spit out blood on his face and seeing this, he continued the torment until the body he was holding was limp and just to make sure he didn't get up, Frieza palmed his captive's back and charged a purple beam through the chest of Naruto before dropping the limp body to the side as he started bleeding out.

He threw it to the side before looking at the others that were looking back at him in fear. He disappeared and appeared behind Vegeta before stabbing the shocked and scared Saiyan through the chest with his hand before he removed it and wiped it on the Saiyan Prince's back as he fell down.

"That's two monkeys down, and a couple more annoyances to go." Frieza said looking at the three midgets that were trembling in fear while Piccolo hid his emotions very well. He then looked at Gohan before firing a beam straight towards him or so they thought.

Dende pushed Gohan away from the beam but that action was not without a price and the price was the life of the young Namekian.

It was at that moment something snapped in Gohan who with a scream charged at Frieza but before he could go any further, he was stopped by the arrival of his dad who stood in his front.

"Daddy!" Gohan called out in excitement and relief as Goku arrived in the scene looking at the dead bodies spotting the dead body of Vegeta and the unconscious body of Naruto whom he guessed was the cause of the familiar energy.

"Gohan are you alright?" He asked his son who nodded his confirmation before the full Saiyan turned to Frieza "Good. Now who is that on the ground a few feet away from Vegeta?"

"He said he is your twin dad," Gohan said "But apart from Raditz, I didn't know you had another brother."

"Well Raditz did mention that I had a twin that was sent out to a different planet somewhere and sometimes I did feel strange as if that there was a part of me missing." Goku said scratching his chin in remembrance before he looked back at Frieza who just looked at the scene play out.

"Well I for one am glad to rid the world of useless monkeys even if they're related to you." Frieza griped out but Goku ignored him as with a mere glare, he created two holes on the ground big enough to bury bodies and picked up Naruto's body first.

"Thank you for helping defend my friend and family," Goku thanked Naruto as he placed his body in the ground before he filled it with sand "I'm sure if the situation were different, I would have gotten to know the brother I never had unlike someone else I have the displeasure of mentioning."

After he finished burying the dead body of Naruto, he did the same to Vegeta while he prayed for both of them before he looked back at Frieza with a glare.

"So you must be Frieza." Goku stated blandly to the alien overlord who looked at him with a frown.

"Yes I am, and who are you?"

Goku got into his fighting stance prompting Frieza to do the same while he replied the question asked "I am your end." and both met in a fury of fists beginning round three of the greatest fight known to the Z warriors.

↠⇝·..·⇜↞

Purple eyes snapped open in eternal darkness before his vision cleared to see himself in a reflection. This figure was masculine with a brown tail and black spiky hair - spikier than Goku and Vegeta - that ended at his shoulder blades. Some bangs of his hair rested on his shoulder and if there was something else the figure noticed, it was that he was naked.

"Eep!"

He desperately tried to cover himself but he couldn't with no form of clothing available for light-years and he frowned at the chuckle he heard before looking up and seeing an ominous figure looking down at him.

"Tsube Saiyajin or should I call you Naruto Uzumaki?" He heard the figure ask and frowned. If he was Naruto, wouldn't his hair be blonde when he suddenly remembered that the fox said that from birth, he was under a modified illusion that was unbreakable.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked and to his confusion, he heard hisses and whispers something about "disrespect" or what not.

"I am the creator of all things." The figure said "While normally you would have ended up in a check in station of King Yama, I feel that it is best I intervene."

"Okay, then answer me this." Naruto said "Am I dead?"

"No, no you aren't." The figure said "You are in what is called eternal Limbo, the gap in between life and death."

"Well what's there to decide? I mean with after everything I've been through, I feel like I have nothing to live for."

"Are you sure?" The figure said and with a snap of his fingers Naruto saw the fight between Goku and Frieza where Goku was finding it difficult to hold his own against a 50% full power Frieza then the image switched to a scared Bulma who was hanging for her life at the edge of a cliff for a reason he didn't quite catch.

"Okay, but why show me an image of Bulma?" Naruto asked confused at that "I mean we just met so I hardly see-

"Did you remember to use protection?" the figure asked.

"..." Naruto blankly stared at the image of Bulma before connecting the dots "Shit."

"Shit indeed." The figure chuckled "But don't be disappointed, the joys of fatherhood can change a man even if said man is you."

"Okay so I'm a dad," Naruto said "But I don't even know if I want to be one after the life I've lead."

"Just give it a chance." The figure said "Besides, I'm quite sure that she won't be the only female that would birth your offspring."

"Great, spoil the future for me won't you." Then Naruto came to a sudden realization "Hey, if you're the creator of all things, then is it possible to see either my mum or dad here?" Naruto asked with hope in his voice.

With sadness, the figure replied "I am sorry I cannot do that because both are currently alive but are far apart from each other." The figure said but before Naruto could say anything "Like you, your father has gone back in time to an age where he is needed while your mom is currently working for a female empress or so."

A dejected Naruto sighed before he stood straight having made the decision "Well I guess eventually I will meet my mum, though my dad, I am not sure."

"It is through him that the legend known as the Super Saiyan is born so while you won't meet your dad, you would meet his legacy in your brother and later you."

"That counts for something." Naruto said before looking up to the sky "Well, I think it's time I got back to earth so that I can help my brother."

"Oh and just before you go, I managed to give you a little gift that you would come to appreciate later." The figure said and just before Naruto could question what he meant, he disappeared.

Just as Goku raised his arms to the sky, at the grave of Naruto, a hand emerged from the burial site before another followed with the body pulling itself up.

Naruto shook the dirt of his head before getting up and tapping the dirt out of his shirt and cloak with his gloved hand before flexing it feeling way stronger than he was before and he was surprised at the sudden influx of information he received.

"Hm, so that's what he meant by gifts." Naruto said before looking up, He saw a blue ball of energy, bigger than the one he had seen in his mind and definitely bigger than his Gallant Rasengan. "Holy…"

Looking underneath it, he saw his 'brother' with his arms stretched to the sky and guessed that he was the cause of the attack and it was then he decided to help stall for whatever plan his 'brother' had and with a flash of yellow light, he appeared behind the unsuspecting Frieza with a Rasengan powered in his mind.

"**Rasengan!"**

"Wha-*Slam!*"

Frieza's body was sent spinning to the ground as he succumbed to the effects of the Rasengan but Naruto wasn't taking any chances so he grabbed Piccolo before he looked at the still body of Goku who looked at the scene in surprise because the spiky haired Saiyan was sure he buried that body.

"What are you waiting for idiot!?"

That seemed to snap Goku out of his trance and it was in good time too "Oh right, take cover!" He yelled before throwing his technique at the downed body of Frieza who found it quite painful to get up.

"Oh crap." Frieza said as he looked up after noticing a shadow befall him and it was just as Goku yelled the name of his technique he saw black.

"**Spirit Bomb...!"**

End.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_ For an image of what Naruto's Saiyan hair head on to my profile where you will see a link of it.

Naruto's Limbo moment wasn't well written as I have no experience with writing those type of things, something that could have been avoided should a BETA had been available.

As some of you would notice, Dende didn't heal Vegeta meaning he wasn't strong enough to keep up with Frieza so he had to die easily and the reason he didn't run like he did in cannon was because he was trying to figure out who Naruto was.

I know some scenes were rushed in this chapter like the fist fights but you have to bear with me on this as I cannot correctly wright those type of fights hence the use of attacks in between.

Finally, the thing between Naruto and Bulma was a one night stand and in moment of passion, Naruto didn't remember to use protection, there will be consequences for that and don't worry, I have a plan for the Trunks saga and as you read, yes Bulma isn't going to be the only girl Naruto will end up with.

The gift that was given to him will still be a surprise but as you've seen, one of them was information but I won't tell you on what.

This is Uzumaki-Son Naruto signing of and hoping you enjoyed your read and remember I love long positive reviews as does every author and No flames will be recognized as a review.

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Naruto and DBZ


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note:**_ I'm still sticking with the possibility of Sharotto being Kakarott and Tsube's mom after all, it is an alternate universe, not timeline. Also, the empress that Sharotto's working for doesn't have to be Frieza's mother, Saito Uzumaki already used that idea - not necessarily for Naruto's mum but his lover - and I do not want to leach of it.

One thing else, Naruto in this chapter is not a Super Saiyan, his Tailed Beast Chakra Mode just morphed into something more awesome with his Senjutsu merging along with it meaning he won't be able to use Senjutsu as freely as he originally did, if not at all.

Naruto will become a Super Saiyan in between the years Goku spent at Yardrat and note that while Naruto will go to Yardrat with Goku since that's where all five Ginyu ships were last, he won't stay for more than three months.

The remaining 7 months is where he will become a Super Saiyan and I'm not going to tell you when or how but that issue will also be written in a one-shot but he will be back a few minutes before Goku thus missing his own child's birth that will obviously infuriate Bulma or he will be back for a brief - no pun intended - moment before heading back off to train his newly acquired form (That seems more like his character).

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own the official animes mentioned in this series.

_**Warning: **_Mr. Popo, Dende, Guru Will all be purely from the Dragon Ball abridged show, some other characters might have their moments but not all the time so if I receive any insults regarding this chapter, remember this, I warned you.

* * *

"So tell me, how did you survive death without using the dragon balls?" Goku asked his fellow Saiyan in front of him who removed his ripped off shirt and cloak leaving him in orange baggy trousers and a pair of shinobi gloves.

Naruto scratched his seemingly spikier hair at the question before looking back at Goku "Well, I was never truly dead per-say, I have an impressive healing factor."

"So I supposedly buried you alive?" Goku asked Naruto who nodded in confirmation before Piccolo brought up a question.

"What are the limits to your healing factor? Are they as limited as Namekians?"

"Yes I would like to know that as well." A voice said from behind them shocking the fighters completely "But first," the owner of the voice pointed his fingers at Piccolo "Let's test the limits of the Namekians healing factor."

"Piccolo!"

It was that shout by Gohan that snapped everybody out of their frozen state hearing the body of the Namekian drop with a thud before the voice chuckled.

"It seems that the Namekians can't recover from a lost lung." The voice said before he moved his hand to another target and the fragile body of Krillin was stiff before it levitated on its own with no motor skills from its owner who was freaking out.

"Wa! WA! WA! WA! WA!*Boom!*" The body of Krillin exploded into tiny pieces before his best friends eyes.

Something then snapped in Goku who had his back hunched in shock and anger "Krillin…" he quietly whispered.

As if the weather itself was responding to Goku's anger, the clouds gathered together and one could hear the crack of thunder that sounded which was followed by the flash of lightning.

"Oh out of all the people I've blown to bits, that one will hold a special place in my heart." Frieza coyly said looking at the flinching Goku and taunted, "C'mon monkey, say something funny."

"Y… you killed my best friend." Goku growled and Frieza laughed.

"Oh that is funny." he said in between laughs but then he looked up and noticed the change in the atmospheric pressure.

Frieza didn't know what to make of this sudden change in weather, he didn't once consider the reason for that was the black haired Saiyan in front of him as he had other things in mind as he set his sights on Gohan who was still in shock at his mentor's death.

"Now for you little boy." He said but before he could do any further, he was interrupted by a scream of rage and explosion of energy that was followed closely by a blinding flash of light. He looked up to see the glaring green eyes of Son Goku looking back right at him.

"That's not funny, that's not funny at all." Frieza fearfully said.

"I don't believe it," King Kai stuttered in shock and awe "Goku has become the one thing that Frieza fears above all, A Super Saiyan!"

And in Namek, Frieza suddenly felt the urge to kill little blue men even though he was really sacred right now.

* * *

OPENING CREDITS

* * *

_**DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru**_

_**DOKKAN DOKKAN PARADISE**_

_**Genkidama ga hajike tobu ze Go Go Let's do it!**_

_**Ugomeku ayashii enajii (enajii)**_

_**yousha wa shinai ze miteru yo**_

_**inochi ni kaete mo mamoru yo (mamoru yo)**_

_**aisuru yuuki wo tsuyosa ni kaero**_

_**yari nuku ki ai de PINCH wo koeteku**_

_**tegowai yatsu hodo WAKU WAKU modekkai ze**_

_**DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru**_

_**DOKKAN DOKKAN kiteru ze**_

_**motto mirai ga kanashiku naru yo**_

_**DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru**_

_**DOKKAN DOKKAN PARADISE**_

_**genki-dama ga**_

_**hajiketobu ze Go Go Let's do it!**_

_**Dragon Soul… !**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three: The re-birth of a Legacy.**_

* * *

_Kurama, time to show them what the both of us can do._ Naruto thought back expecting a response from his partner, weird he received none but now wasn't the time as he placed his hands in the ram seal expecting himself to feel the familiar warmness of his chakra cloak but as he opened his eyes, it was not what he saw.

He was instead surrounded in an orange flame-like aura seemingly building up more energy than he wanted and not knowing that his build up was complete, he wanted it to stop completely so he released the energy and similarly to Goku, but he got a reaction he didn't want and it was instead released in the form of an explosion which was followed by an orange light and once that died down, the onlookers were confused and surprised at what they saw.

Like Goku, Naruto's muscles bulged but not too much, just the right amount that would make body movements easier and lighter but that wasn't the only thing they saw. Naruto's hair that was brown before was back to blonde, only this time, were Goku's hair was standing straight up, Naruto's hair remained down which was an indicator that he wasn't in the same state as Goku. Another indicator was the two horns that formed from his hairs that symbolized something to Naruto but not to others and the third thing were the seals that were on Naruto's arms, chest, torso and trousers - The seals he gets in tailed beast chakra mode - The ones on his skin faded seconds later but not his trousers and as Naruto looked up with his eyes, instead of the emerald green that Goku had, red eyes with a cross-shaped pupil were found back staring back at them.

"This isn't what I was expecting." Naruto said _Hey Kurama, are you there... Kurama? Fox?_ Naruto tried to call out his partner but he received no response as to what happened with their transformation but then he remembered, _Is this one of the 'Gifts' I was left with? If it's at the cost of losing my friend, then I don't want it'._

Naruto knew that he couldn't get rid of it now so he had to make due with what he had. Another thing he noticed was the nearly depleted chakra he had '_It's like almost all my chakra drained, what happened?' _Though he was shocked at how amazingly strong he felt but he then recalled he was in the middle of something.

Looking to his left, he saw Goku looking at him in curiosity though he could still sense the anger that his twin released and then turning his head to Frieza, he was satisfied to say that the overlord looked ready to soil his pants.

"This is going to be easier than I originally thought." Naruto thought with a grin on his face as he looked at Frieza.

"Gohan, take Piccolo, find Bulma and get back to the ship." Goku ordered his surprised son who looked back at him not quite expecting this rational side of his dad.

"But what about you?" Gohan asked concerned about this decision.

"If Piccolo dies then all this was pointless." Goku rationalized before glaring at his son "Take Piccolo and leave now."

"Oh wow," Gohan said "That's surprisingly well thought out for you -

"Gohan, where should you be right now?" Goku calmly interrupted.

"The shi-

"The Ship!"

"Okay!" a sacred Gohan said before picking up the body of Piccolo and flying away from the fight.

Frieza saw this and chuckled "Moving targets are much more fun if I do say so myself" He said before he aimed his finger at the retreating figure but his view was blocked by a blonde with red crossed eyes who grabbed his firing hand and squeezed it.

"You weren't thinking of doing what I thought now where you?" Naruto calmly asked Frieza who tried to remove his grip from the blonde.

"Gah, what are you doing… Let go of me!"

"Gladly." Naruto said before he threw the body of Frieza to Goku who caught it on the neck bringing Frieza up to meet his eyes.

"I'm going to break you,'" Goku declared "Like a kit-kat bar."

"... Wha *SMACK!*"

Frieza was sent flying with a hard slap to the face but before he had time to recover, Goku appeared beside him and broke the Tyrants back with his knee; or at least that's what should have happened.

Frieza recovered and fired finger beams at Goku who dodged each of them with ease creating an after image showing how fast he was going with each dodge.

Pausing while panting, Frieza looked at Goku in his most intimidating look while Naruto looked from the side "You, you're different, what the hell are you?"

"Can't you tell Frieza?" Goku cockily replied, "It's what you've been afraid of the whole time."

"No you Fukin' don't!" Frieza growled knowing the speech that Goku was about to say having heard it before and to be honest, it was starting to get on his nerves.

"I am the hope of the omniverse," Goku started "I am the light bulb in the darkness, I am the bacon in the fridge for all living things that cry out in hunger, I am the alpha and the ameba, I am the terror that flaps in the night!" Taking the horse stance and releasing his aura, Goku shouted finishing his speech "I AM SON GOKU AND I AM A SUPER - *BOOM!*"

Frieza panted as he held his smoking finger looking at the body of Goku as it floated with his head back before Goku recovered and looked at the Tyrant with a smirk causing him to growl some more in rage.

"...Saiyan." Goku simply finished as if nothing interrupted his speech.

↠⇝·..·⇜↞

On King Kai's planet, watching the proceedings with a shocked face was King Kai himself something that Yamcha noticed and out of concern he asked "Is everything alright and Namek?"

King Kai looked at Yamcha and replied "You know, you could always grab my shoulder and watch."

"Yeah but you kind of… Smell -

"That's just my natural Musk." King Kai hastily replied to Yamcha.

'_King Kai do you hear me?' _A voice telepathically asked the Kai who looked up in surprise and replied.

"Oh hey Kami, how's everything coming along?"

'_I've sent of Mr. Popo to collect the dragon balls like you asked.' _Kami said to King Kai who smiled.

"Good, the whole plan is coming together."

"Um, I don't think you told us your plan." Yamcha said.

"I don't have to tell you everything, I don't have to tell you anything."

"And that just about sums up our time spent here." Tien said to the group while King Kai grunted an affirmative.

↠⇝·..·⇜↞

Spotting what he was looking for in the distance Gohan sighed "At least we made it here in one piece."

Entering through the door of the ship that he and Bulma arrived in, Gohan set Piccolo down and looked at him in sadness "See Mr. Piccolo, were half way home, well sort of." Gohan paused before he stood up "Just don't bleed out on me okay?"

And with that, the half Saiyan flew to find his female friend so they can get the hell out of here once his dad and Naruto beat Frieza.

↠⇝·..·⇜↞

"I have to admit this is new for you monkeys." Frieza complemented to both Naruto and Goku as he got his bearings "But, a monkey is still a monkey, and I have killed plenty in my days; millions, literally millions."

"Meh, you win some you lose some." Naruto said with a shrug not new to the Tyrant game having faced one known as Obito Uchiha "But that doesn't mean that we will let you get away with the terror you've caused."

"So you think now that you're this so called Super Saiyan, that you're both better than me, Lord Frieza?" Frieza goaded in his anger waiting for a small mistake from the two. "Well you're not, I own you both! I own your planet, I own this Planet!" Then Frieza had an idea and pointed to the sky "In fact, fuck this planet!"

A death ball formed too fast for Naruto or Goku's liking and before they could do anything, Frieza threw the ball straight through the core of the planet causing a planet scale explosion.

* * *

↠⇝·..·⇜↞

* * *

"No, no, no, Sonovabitch, argh." King Kai whined as he just witnessed the destruction of planet Namek.

"What's wrong King Kai?" Yamcha asked.

"You dumb assholes are going to be here forever." King Kai angrily said.

"Keh, really funny King Kai." Tien said chuckling at the obvious joke but then he saw that the Kai wasn't laughing "Oh god you're serious."

"I had this whole plan ready to go," King Kai explained "but as it turns out, Frieza is a sore loser, and he just -

"Blew himself up along with the rest of the planet?" Chiaotzu asked interrupting King Kai and when he noticed the looks it was his turn to look scandalized "What? It's what I'd do."

"Yeah only this time it worked." King Kai said unknowingly or knowingly insulting Chiaotzu "And now Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and everyone's dead, and I'm now stuck with you idiots for the rest of my life."

'_Should I call you back when you're done screaming? Or is that not happening?'_

"And then there's this gu - wait _Kami!" _King Kai mentally called at the end of his rant and Kami replied _'Yes I wanted to inform you that Mr. Popo is done collecting the Dragon Balls and is now awaiting further instructions.'_

"You're alive?"

'_...'_

"But that means if you're not dead, then Piccolo's not dead, then that also means that Namek is still standing!"

* * *

↠⇝·..·⇜↞

* * *

"D...did you miss?" Goku asked Frieza who looked scandalized at the thought.

"How could I miss?" He asked back.

"Bro, I think he missed." Naruto said as he was floating next to his Super Saiyan brother.

"It's funny if you think of that." Goku said.

"What's funny about that!? I know I hit the core." Frieza declared before looking down with a frown "This always happens when I perform under stress."

"Seems to me that you couldn't just go through with blowing the three of us up." Goku slyly said.

Frieza screamed in frustration "That's not the problem you idiot, I can breathe in space while you can't!"

"But space is a vacuum!" Goku exclaimed surprising Naruto a bit seeing that he didn't know that part.

"Honestly I'd say you only have I don't know, like five minutes tops?" Frieza guessed.

"Well then, I guess that we'll have to kill you in half the amount of time." Naruto said getting in his ready stance with his tail unwrapping from his waist.

"I would like to see you try." Frieza said before getting into his horse stance "But first," He then proceeded to release his power to its full potential which surprised Goku a bit but not Naruto who knew that he was holding back and nothing seemed to change except that he was bulkier than before. "Much better, now, let's end this shall we?"

And it was with an impressive speed that Goku was caught off guard with the punch to his gut but as Naruto appeared behind Frieza with his fist cocked back for a throw, he disappeared causing Naruto to pause in mid-punch before he was sent away with a kick by Frieza.

Naruto rose up to the sky to get back to the fight but paused in thought _'There's no mistake that this planet's slowly coming to an end so it would be best if I were to find an alternate more of transformation for both me and Goku just in case.'_

Naruto then made a cross sign with his hands calling out shadow clones but was surprised at the sudden decline of chakra when the clones appeared, that never happened before but looking at the clones, he saw two looking at him with confusion _'I was going for 20 clones, how did I get two?'_

"No time to ponder." Naruto said then he ordered his clones "You two, search the planet as fast as you can for any mode of transport that both me and Goku can use to leave this place and pop when you do."

As the clones accepted the order, they flew off leaving Naruto to now return to helping his brother with the fight with Frieza.

4 minutes 15 seconds to go.

* * *

↠⇝·..·⇜↞

* * *

'_I'm still waiting to tell me what to tell Popo.' _A voice in King Kai's head drawled out causing him to snap out of his stupor as he watched the fight "Oh Kami, good. Let me talk to him."

*static BOOM!*

"Ugh, how the hell do you work with this guy?" King Kai asked as he got up from the shock he received as he wanted to reach out to Mr. Popo.

"It's easier than you think." Kami said as he was on earth talking to King Kai and with a glance to Popo, he sighed at the words used.

"I'm so Fukin' high right now." Mr. Popo chanted as he was standing in front of the Dragon Balls - you all know what happens as Shenron is summoned so I'm not going into a detailed description.

"You have summoned the eternal dragon," Shenron spoke in his ominous voice as he looked down "State your wish and - oh it is you my master, is it time to lay waste to this world?" Shenron asked as he saw Mr. Popo who was smiling at him with his arms folded behind his back.

"Give them a hundred years or so, see if they can clean their mess up."

"Then how might I be of service Lord Popo?"

"Good question. Kami, what the fuck am I doin' " Mr. Popo asked Kami.

'_Good question, King Kai, what the fuck's he doin'?' _Kami mentally called to King Kai.

Back on King Kai's planet, King Kai who was nursing his head answered "I want you to bring back everyone Frieza and his men have killed on Namek."

"Mr. Popo?"

"I heard." Mr. Popo waved off "Dragon, bring back all the worthless maggots that were killed by Frieza and his men."

"As you command, so it shall be." And as shenron's red eyes glowed, the wish was granted over in Namek where a small Namekian child immediately had a plan forming in his head.

* * *

↠⇝·..·⇜↞

* * *

*grunt* In Namek, Guru woke up with a startled noise and grunted out "Ugh I stopped my heart there for a minute." He then felt the chaotic weather outside "Oh God! Global warming? Noooooooooooooooo!" The screaming could be heard from a distance as the other Namekians where waking up from their brief death.

↠⇝·..·⇜↞

Meanwhile at a certain gravesite, a gloved hand emerged from the sand it was buried in before it placed its palm on the ground and pushed bringing out the body of a previously dead Saiyan Prince.

"When there's no more room in hell, Vegeta shall walk the - " the speech was interrupted when Vegeta looked left and right "What the hell?" _'Well, I have my clothes back so at least that's a start.' _he thought as he started walking from the pace he was buried. Looking left and right, he wondered,

"Am I alive *punch!* Crap oh thank God for this!" Vegeta said as he was holding his side that he punched for confirming his theory before he noticed the weather _'Well looks like Frieza's blown this place up, gotta find my ship.'_

Back to the fight

Punch, punch, kick, punch, kick, and it was that sequence that forced Frieza to get in the defensive, that is until Frieza saw an opening and kicked Goku in the balls before he disappeared but then he had to block another wave of punches and kicks that came from his brother who had everything connect before he was sent to the ground by a powerful Rasengan.

It was this that Vegeta flew to _'Yeah, I'm gonna stay out of that one' _he said before he saw the dragon _'that however…' _And with a mad rush to it, he started to chant the word 'mine' over his head.

Frieza got up from the crater he was in where he looked up again and noticed the weather was acting up, again _'God what is with this place and its weather' _he thought before floating up out of the crater he was in growling at the face of Naruto and Goku as they smirked at what was happening.

"Stop that, stop… Not dying!" Frieza screamed at the two Saiyans were Naruto just chuckled.

"Make us."

"Raaaaghh!"

Frieza rushed at the two but paused as he saw the giant dragon the road "What is tha - you, tell me what that is this instant!" He ordered to Goku who looked at the dragon in shock.

"That is the dragon brought out after being summoned by the dragon balls."

When Frieza heard the words 'Dragon Balls' 'Summon' 'Dragon' he smirked "Immortality is mine!" He then rushed at the dragon only to be stopped by a yellow flash that made him growl in anger as he saw the smirking face of Naruto who had his arms crossed over his chest looking down at Frieza.

"You must be really stupid if you think we're just going to let you fly to the dragon." Naruto casually said having heard about the dragon from Bulma.

"Grrr…" Frieza growled and flew under him only to be met with the same resistance in the form of Goku.

"Try again."

"Fuck you." Frieza growled but looking up he saw what he needed, a distraction in the name of Vegeta. "So the prodigal prince returns."

_'Crap'_ Vegeta thought as he was identified before he noticed Naruto and Goku shift their attention to him then he noticed the power from Goku and smirked "So it looks like you've finally realized the legend Kakarot *turning to Naruto his eyebrow was raised at this as well* what's up with your eyes?"

"Came with the look." Naruto shrugged.

"But he's just as powerful as me and I can't wait to spar with him." Goku said "And I see that you were brought back with the dragon balls."

Speaking of dragon balls, looking left and right, Vegeta noticed something "Hey, where's Frieza?" this question prompted wide eyes from Naruto and Goku.

"Shit."

"Dragon! Give me Immortality so I can rid this world of this annoying pest and conquer the universe as Lord Frieza."

Turning at the wish in fear, the three Saiyans saw that Frieza used the distraction of Vegeta's arrival to evade them and make for the dragon and each of them rushed to Frieza planning on killing him before the wish was granted what was heard however confused them.

_§Your wish has been granted. § _

The dragon spoke in Namekian and right before Frieza's eyes, he saw all the revived lives popping out of existence.

"What… NO! This isn't what I asked for!" Frieza shouted "What's going on!?"

"Down here!"

Frieza looked down to see the Namekian brat he killed earlier smiling at him and growled in his state of anger "You… no, no you didn't!"

"So what if I did?" a cocky Dende asked "What are you going to do about it huh? Come at me Bro!"

Frieza shot a beam at the cocky little bastard but he disappeared just as the beam reached him pissing Frieza even more and Vegeta saw this opening as an opportunity.

"Hey Frieza!" Vegeta called out as he charged him "Hope you're ready to party, cuz it's Vegeta-ocloc - *Pop!*"

Vegeta popped out of existence before he finished his liner to Frieza and attacked him and Frieza watched as the dragon in front of him disappeared out of existence causing Frieza to slouch forward in shock.

"What just happened?" he asked still in his state of shock.

Naruto smirked at his pathetic state "Honestly, wherever the wish took them." he said "Do you know where they went?" he turned to Goku as he asked and Goku shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I'm just as lost as you." Goku said.

1 minute 50 seconds till Armageddon.

* * *

Meanwhile on the planet Earth

* * *

It was mid-day on planet earth as her new occupants arrived in the woods with the Namekians looking around in confusion.

Looking left and right, Bulma was confused as a minute ago they were in a destroying planet now to arrive here "Where are we?" she asked herself.

"Bulma!" Gohan called out from the tree he was landing on and she turned to see her little friend was okay.

"Gohan." She called as she crouched down when said pre-teen landed "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know." Gohan said confused at this development as well "We just disappeared all of a sudden."

'_Ah, it feels good to be the king.' _Dende thought as he looked around smiling,

'_Hello? Who am I speaking to?' _a voice asked in Dende's head who was startled a bit _'My name is Dende.'_

'_Dende? Are you the one who made the wish on the dragon?' _the voice asked and Dende replied with a positive yes _'How did you know my plan?'_

'_What plan?' _Dende asked back as he looked to the sky and smiled _'I just wanted to screw Frieza over.'_

* * *

Back on Namek

* * *

"Immortality, why would anyone want that?" Naruto asked Goku who shrugged "I mean I know a guy who was immortal, bastard was hard to kill especially when he had a technique that redirected every attack he received to the poor bastard trapped in a stupid ritual, but he was killed when his body was shredded to pieces leaving only an annoying talking head that got buried alive."

"Wow, I'm glad I'm not immortal because I wouldn't want that to happen to me." Goku said to his brother as he thought of that situation.

Frieza meanwhile was still reeling in shock at what just happened before the shock turned to rage, rage at being denied his wish, rage at the entire Namekian race for causing this and especially rage at the two bastards in front of him and he fueled the rage in the punch he gave both Naruto and Goku and watched as they crashed in the ground below them.

He raised his hands up in the air charging a pink energy ball that was the same size as the spirit bomb "Bigger, *the size increased by 5* Bigger! *The size increased by ten* BIGGER! *The size increased by twenty now half the size of earth's moon* Perfect."

He threw the ball at Goku and Naruto but Goku punched it out of the planet redirecting its course completely while Naruto whistled at the size of the ball and if anyone were to look closely, they would have seen a strand of sweat drop down from Naruto's forehead.

'_That was too close for comfort,' _Naruto thought_ 'we have to end this now.' _and with that thought, Naruto dashed towards Frieza intending on ending this little squabble once and for all.

* * *

On earth

* * *

Piccolo just woke up from the healing he received from Dende who smiled at his recovery and said "Welcome back Nail."

"Where am I" Piccolo asked as he looked left and right noticing that this was different from Namek.

"Can I hug y -

"NO!" Piccolo yelled at Dende who slouched in disappointment before he looked left and right "Gohan!?"

"Huh?" Gohan turned and saw his mentor walking and rushed to him "Mr. Piccolo and Dende… but I thought that -

"Turns out that were all alive *giggle* 'xept Krillin." Noticing the looks he received he quickly sobered "How unfortunate."

"Naaaail."

"Naaaiiiiiiiiil."

"NAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLL!"

'_I think he's looking for you.' _Piccolo mentally told his 'brother' as Guru was calling for him - Piccolo recently found out who was bunking with him, how unfortunate - _'Do not tell him I'm here.' _Nail replied to Piccolo in his mind.

"Naaaaiiiil, I can sense you."

'_Do not make eye contact!' _Nail mentally shouted to Piccolo but Gohan made an observation.

"You know, looking around, it seems like the only people brought back where those that Frieza and his men killed." Gohan said.

"That's convenient."

* * *

On Namek

* * *

*Smash!*

Frieza was sent crashing down on the earth below the fighters by Goku who stood and watched as he pathetically stood up.

"I'm done." Goku suddenly said shocking Frieza once more who asked a simple question

"What?"

"I'm done fighting you." Goku repeated "I'm bored, you're boring me."

"What!" Frieza demanded.

Goku powered down from his Super Saiyan state and turned around from the enraged Frieza "Try not to blow up anymore planets."

But before he could move any further, he and Frieza heard a screeching sound and suddenly Frieza felt a body locking his position with more force that he could muster meaning he was trapped.

"Goku, you were about to make a really stupid mistake." Naruto said with his arm over his head and a blue spinning shuriken with an orb the size of the Namekian dragon ball in the middle of the ring. Swinging his arm, Naruto threw the technique at Frieza and his clone before he flashed and removed a shocked Goku from the techniques blast radius.

As Naruto saw the soon to be dead body of Frieza falling from the effects of an Oodama Rasenshuriken, he let go of Goku who punched him in the jaw.

"OW! What was that for?"

"I was going to let him leave, you did not have to do that!"

Naruto frowned at this "Goku think for a second, Frieza is a tyrant who takes pleasure in the torment of people around him." Naruto reasoned causing Goku to frown "What's stopping him from destroying other planets and seeking revenge on one such as yourself?"

"..."

Goku had his finger scratching his chin as he thought of this but Naruto continued "But by killing him, not only will the tortured souls be put to rest but the entire universe would be safe from people like him."

"I guess when you put it that way…"

"Good, now come on, my clone found us two pods we could use to leave this place before it blows up."

With a burst of Ki, Naruto lead Goku to where the ship was ignoring completely the dying body of Frieza.

"No, come back… Help me…" Frieza pleaded to no one as his vision was fading away with all the cells in his body being completely destroyed.

Perhaps he shouldn't have come to Namek after all.

End.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_ I'm sorry I have to end things here and if you've noticed, things in this story aren't exactly like cannon and I used abridged in most of the chapter too.

In cannon, were Frieza was killed by Goku after his body was cut in half by his own technique, here, Naruto didn't let that happen so he used a Rasenshuriken to end Frieza's life sooner.

And another thing was the fact that Naruto found them both ships to quickly evade Namek's destruction much to their luck.

Naruto's new form is as strong as SSJ1 Goku seeing as his new form is a combination of all the previous forms he had and as for his hair turning yellow, well, the illusion was broken as he died at the hands of Frieza earlier so he came back to life with his original birth hair - you'll see the link in my profile.

I'm too tired to rant anymore so this is me with a sign off message, I love long reviews and flames will be ignored.

Peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note:**_ This chapter might seem rushed a bit and if it did I apologize.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto or DBZ

* * *

_**Chapter Four: News from the Future**_

* * *

On earth, it was a year since the entire Namek fiasco. The Namekian's were sent back to their planet 4 months after it was destroyed by using their dragon balls and the dead were brought back to life - Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Krillin - with the same method. They tried bringing Goku back after King Kai's explanation of his death but after the Dragons explanation of him being alive, they tried a different wish, bringing both him and Naruto back to earth but by will alone, both full blooded Saiyans decided to stay a bit with Naruto's promise of arriving to earth sooner than Goku for an appointment before leaving to train again.

Many didn't know about the appointment since he had never been to earth before but one person knew and she had to wonder how he found out and with the way her figure was changing, she would have to tell people soon; so you would imagine their shock when the group was informed about a pregnancy by Bulma two weeks later, after the wish and the father again was another shock; they - Yamcha, Krillin - couldn't believe that she was that careless and some couldn't believe what a slut she was - Chichi (Who later got a dressing on how it looked like when she was a kid, throwing herself on Goku) - Gohan was just happy to get a new cousin that he could have fun with though.

6 months after the battle of Frieza, Naruto arrived Earth to see Bulma and explained what has been going on since they last saw - from arriving Yardrat to leaving Yardrat three months later and arriving in a place called Gikatto - a powerful meteor storm redirected his course -, a planet that thrives in science and technology.

Gikatto was a technologically advanced peaceful planet that gratefully welcomed Naruto just as the Yardrats did and as he was given a tour of the place and liked it immediately, learning a few things on the way. It had some interesting facilities for him to train like a Space/Time Chamber where one can alter the gravity to however they want, here they learn about different cultures in the universe as well having sent a thing that they called a probe to monitor the entire galaxies which included information on his race, the Saiyans, something he was grateful for since he learnt the part about the full moon.

They also had really impressive weapons and promised to construct Naruto a new sword as a thank you gift for saving them from a threat; and as a sign of good faith in their race, they granted him permission to use the chamber as long as he wanted.

There he honed his fighting style in Ki from the gift of knowledge he had from the creator - the fight with Frieza was won by years of experience and help from Goku, if none of these were available, he would have completely lost to Frieza - and created some Ki related attacks once he figured out that the only moves he could use where shadow clone and a normal Rasengan without succumbing to the effects of exhaustion (He didn't know how the Rasenshuriken he used months earlier even worked, perhaps it was a Ki version?).

He also improved his speed and range of his Hiraishin but it still couldn't teleport him halfway across the world without a maker, something he wished to fix, and due to an incident that happened at his time here, he was able to achieve the form his brother reached, the Legendary Super Saiyan - though he wondered why his feral mode didn't work when he wanted to use it - and with this ability achieved, he trained even harder to make sure that he kept up with Goku.

He stayed there for three months before promising to return having to leave to see his mate who was currently pregnant, something Bulma was grateful for though in her opinion, he should have come sooner but in the end, he was happy to witness the birth of his new born son, Kuma, named after his partner, Kurama whom he missed - he still didn't know what happened to him - and when Kuma opened his eyes, Naruto was happy to see the pair of charcoal eyes staring back at him underneath those black bangs of hair - though he would have to do something about that tail.

(A.N Kuma is a baby with hair exactly like his father and the black eyes that most Saiyans seemed to have. He was also strong for a baby having been birthed from a Jinchuuriki, it is to be expected)

For six months, he stayed at earth in order to get familiar with his son before he told Bulma about the promise he made to the Gikatians and promised to get even stronger now he had a son to protect. He would be back a year later though not wanting to be gone too long and though Bulma wasn't happy about it, she accepted the reasons.

So we are here one year later after Naruto's departure where currently in Capsule corp, Krillin and Yamcha dropped by for a visit and were currently sitting on a balcony causally talking with Bulma, Puar and Oolong.

"So Bulma, how does it feel like, you know, having a baby?" Oolong asked her as she sat down on the veranda with a sigh.

"Stressful," Bulma said "And with his father away, the job is even harder but I'm lucky to have my mum and dad around to take care of my little prince for me if I'm not available."

"Speaking of Prince, ever wondered what happened to Vegeta?" Yamcha asked.

Yes Vegeta, I forgot about him. Shortly after the Namekian's left, Vegeta followed in a ship he stole, it was exactly like the one that Goku used to travel to Namek but what he didn't know was that the fuel meter of the ship wasn't exactly full but who would want to tell him that? I sure as hell won't.

"That bastard should be back soon since he's probably running out of fuel." Bulma said and as if to sentiment her belief, a loud crash was heard followed by an arrogant greeting.

"I'm back Bitches!"

Standing in front of the crashed ship with a spilling jug in one hand and a tray in another, a frightened Mrs. Brief's was sacred having been nearly crushed by the ship in front of her so her shaking body should be understandable as should the tone in her voice.

"Sweety, roll out the rug, I think we have a visitor."

The hangar door of the pod opened and Vegeta walked out of the ship only to meet the angry face of someone he never met before in his life.

"Hey you've got a lot of nerve coming back here." Yamcha said to Vegeta who just looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"Oh look, a valet," Vegeta insulted "hope you don't accept tips."

Shocked to the core, Yamcha asked "Don't you remember who I am?" he then was frustrated "We fought when you landed on earth."

"No, I fought Kakarot and Nappa fought the rest, except for that one screw up who got killed by a Saiba - *O.O* *giggle*" Vegeta was laughing with his knee on the ground banging on the pavement with his fist.

"Oh yeah, I dare you to come and laugh in front of me." Vegeta appeared in front of the shocked and scared Yamcha and said two words with a serious face.

"Ha-ha."

"Yeah see how we can now laugh together…" Yamcha nervously started to chuckle at his statement still shaking from the amount of fear he emitted while facing Vegeta.

"Okay, seriously we have a lot to clean up without a pull of Yamcha's urine." Bulma interrupted and she walked to Vegeta poking him on the chest "You, come with me."

"Wha- why?"

"Because you need a shower, I could smell you all the way from East City."

It was a grumbling Vegeta that walked with Bulma who had a smug look on her face as she tamed the so called prince of all Saiyans while Yamcha sighed in relief.

_Later_

"There are some new clothes for you outside the door," Bulma announced to the Saiyan who was taking a shower in her guest bathroom - she will definitely not let him use both hers and Naruto's private bathroom (Naruto moved in days after he arrived earth). "Your armor is being washed in the meantime."

"Be careful with those, they are dry clean only." Vegeta called back.

"Whatever." Bulma said as she soaked the dirty clothes. _'They smell as bad as Kuma's diapers _she thought with a disgusted look on her face.

Walking outside, Krillin couldn't help but ask "So, Vegeta's living here now?"

"The man single handedly is responsible for most of the entire gang is taking shower in the other room." Yamcha blandly stated to Bulma who just waved away their worries.

"Earth woman, where's my cleansing powder?" Vegeta demanded from the shower.

"We don't have that here, we have soap." Bulma replied.

"What the hell is soap?"

"It's that yellow block there made of animal fat."

"That sounds awesome *chomp* *spit's it out* it tastes nothing that you just said."

"Okay I changed my mind, this is pretty good." Yamcha laughed at Vegeta's falling but too bad for him Vegeta had a comeback.

"It's that the Beta male?" he asked.

"No, Krillin just got here." Bulma answered.

"Oh god they're breeding, if there's one thing that could make this worse is the color pink."

"..."

Silence.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHH!"

* * *

_In the outskirts of space_

* * *

A Flying saucer was making its way towards the unsuspecting warriors of earth with one goal in mind, Revenge.

Frieza, one of its occupants looked through the outskirts of space seeing the planet of the warrior that defeated him. It was only through luck and technology that they were able to restore the cells of Frieza and he was lucky that his body was intact after the explosion else he would look like a mess.

Beside him was his father, Lord Cold sitting on a throne twirling wine in a wine glass as he spoke.

"There it is, the home of the brute that harmed my darling little angel."

"Yes daddy." Frieza replied.

"What a pretty little blue pearl, what was its name again, Ee-arth?"

"Actually it's pronounced Earth daddy."

"Really? But there's an 'a' in it." King Cold said "I'm just going to keep calling it Ee-arth."

"It doesn't really matter anyway, soon it would have a brand new name, vacant lot."

* * *

On earth

* * *

"Sunovabitch!" Vegeta cursed the Gods at this new development.

"What, still pissed about the shirt?" Yamcha asked Vegeta as the Saiyan punched the table causing the glass to drop.

"No I - Why yes I'm actually livid but that's beside the point." Vegeta said "Those idiots failed; Frieza is still alive."

_At the same time_

"Chiaotzu, do you feel that?" Tien asked his little friend "There are two enormous power levels approaching the planet."

"Yeah see last time this happened, I blew myself up." Chiaotzu explained.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you to hold off on that."

_With Piccolo_

Piccolo was training in the glaziers when he felt the enormous power levels heading towards earth. He looked up and narrowed his eyes in thought 'Yikes, better hope we all are prepared for this.'

Somewhere else

"_Oh God Gohan it's him!" _a scared Krillin warned in panic to his friend from the other end of the phone.

"Krillin calm down." Gohan said "Now are you sure it's him?"

"_Gohan, when you have a man inside of you, you know when he's coming." _Krillin replied.

"Mom, where's my Saiyan suit?" Gohan called to his mother as he dropped the phone and at the same time,

"Woman! Where's my Saiyan suit?" Vegeta asked/demanded from Bulma.

"It's under your bed/it's in the wash." Both women answered from their respective homes simultaneously.

"Thank You/You Bitch!" Half-Saiyan and Saiyan prince retorted.

With their respective tasks done or interrupted, all fighters rushed out of their respective shelters and flew to where they felt Frieza would land, and all arrived at the same time coincidentally.

"Judging by how quickly his power level is closing in, he should be here in about three minutes." Vegeta estimated.

The warriors were shocked when they saw that Bulma arrived in a ship. What was she doing here?

"Hey Guys!?"

"He's coming!" Piccolo said from above them as he felt the power level enter the earth's atmosphere before it docked a few feet in front of them.

"So has anyone noticed that there are two power levels around the same strength in that ship?" Krillin pointed out. (Poor guy, what he doesn't know is that King Cold's current - first - form is equal to Frieza's 50% full power so King Cold by estimate should he reach full strength will be stronger than Frieza.)

"Yeah it's probably his dad."

"He has a dad?" Yamcha asked.

"Make's sense."

"So essentially we have two opponents of seemingly equal strength that my dad and uncle beat after fulfilling an ancient prophecy, what exactly is our course of action here?" Gohan theorized.

"We don't need Kakarott or anyone else," Vegeta stated in a moment of pride "You have enough bad ass Saiyan as it is. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Vegeta took off in flight to the area Frieza landed prompting the others to follow his lead for the mean time, though Yamcha had to carry Bulma whom he was saying how careless she was being because of how her child might be motherless.

"Oh my, this is droll." Frieza said as he and his father came out of the ship "We're so far out into space that there's not even a space radio shack or space best buy."

"But I won't lie daddy, I'm absolutely ecstatic." Frieza continued "When those filthy monkeys return to this planet, they will return not to the smiling faces of his dear friends, but a total unadulterated genocide; Speaking of which *turning to his troops behind him as they came off the ship* soldiers, the scavenger hunt will proceed as such: Normal human heads are worth one point, Namekian heads are worth 20, filthy half-Saiyans are worth 50, and if you find any disgusting full blooded monkey, you win."

"Yes Sir!" The troops answered but before they could leave the area, they were cut up by a sword belonging to one of those that killed him and Frieza couldn't help but growl as he saw the body that landed on the ground with a crouch and his right hand which was holding the sword extended and his left holding the sheath on his hip; looking back at Frieza with purple eyes was none other than Uzumaki Naruto who just got back from his little trip hoping to meet his brother before anyone else.

Naruto still had his hairstyle that was black and spiky all over and his trademark whiskers where all but gone from his face. His stature looked more pronounced like he added more muscle mass - more than Vegeta, less than Tien - and his outfit wasn't that bad either.

He wore a black short sleeve inner wear with a pair of red-orange trousers that had a thick black line split in the middle of the legs. Over the outfit he wore a full length red-orange high collar Haori that had three holes near the bottom that only added to the fashion and on the shoulder of the Haori on both sides where circles that had its entire area colored in black and over the circle was an outline of a circle on both sides as well and along the outline was a straight line on his back and front that connected both circles and on both arms of the Haori, a thick line was drawn on the middle starting from the circle to the sleeve. His collars had three black magatamas on each side and on the neck of his black short sleeved shirt were six grey magatamas. The hip of his trousers is where his headband stood proudly and where his sword will be kept should he plan on using it. He also wore blue shinobi sandals and a pair of red shinobi gloves with a silver faceplate on the knuckles. (Naruto is wearing a clothed version of his tailed beast mode in memory of Kurama who will return but I won't tell when and from now, that will be his outfit)

With a cling, Naruto sheathed his sword and asked "How much was that worth?"

_With the group_

"All right, Frieza's just over this next formation and what we need is a plan." Vegeta said and he looked back at the group "Now all of you will attack from the front, and when you're being slaughtered, I'll flank him taking him from behind and securing the kill; Ready, Break!-

"No."

"Yeah, No."

Piccolo and Tien wholeheartedly disagreed with this formation but Yamcha had other plans "Personally I don't think Bulma should be here, a battle field is no place for a lady."

"And yet you're sticking around."

"I'm serious, I worry about her safety, and as her close personal friend, possibly even bestie, I think we need to consider -

"Yamcha, I'm married." Bulma blandly stated causing sniggering among the group at the way she silenced him.

* * *

_With Naruto_

* * *

"So is this him sweetie, is this the man who hurt you so?" Lord Cold asked his son who growled an affirmative.

"I don't know what's worse, the fact that you're a sore loser, or the fact you cried home to daddy once you didn't get your way."

"Grrrrr." Frieza growled and ordered in a fit of anger briefly forgetting whom he was dealing with "Get him!"

The troops charged at Naruto who was standing straight with his Haori bellowing along the wind and his collar covering half of his face. He watched as they were drawing closer then he made his move. He bent his knee forward and appeared behind the group of soldiers - right arm stretched diagonally upwards - with a burst of speed and in the blink of a normal eye. Giving his sword a 540 degree spin, he sheathed it just as the soldiers turned around and as the hilt of the sword hit the top of the sheath with a cling just as before, the soldiers all dropped down dead to the ground in front of a surprised Frieza.

"What just happened?" Frieza asked.

"Yeah, it took me a whole three months to get that one down, but who's counting?" Naruto said closing his eyes with a shrug of his shoulders "Honestly, I was expecting my brother to be the one doing this but instead I now have to take his place but if I have to make the world safer for my children, who's complaining?"

Calming down, Frieza took a deep breath "I almost lost it there for a bit," He said "and you said something about a brother, that wouldn't have to be the Super Saiyan who fought with you now would it?"

"Now see, here's where I'm confused. You haven't seen what a Super Saiyan looks like, heck even I transformed there as well and was as powerful as Goku. My transformation could be the so called super Saiyan but did anybody ask? No."

"Believe me when I say this monkey, you are no Super Saiyan." Frieza stated with a serious look on his face.

Naruto tsked and said, "If it's a Super Saiyan you want, then it's a Super Saiyan you'll get." before he took the horse stance.

"Ha-ha, very funny monkey, you most definitely aren't a Super Saiyan." Frieza dismissed "I know the feeling and what I felt from that monkey was -

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Frieza was interrupted by a yell and a loud explosion of power and looking back at him was Naruto who's black spiky hair turned golden and was now standing straight on end giving it a rising flame-like appearance. If one were to see his tail, it would be in the same gold color as well but what gave him away was the aura he was putting out.

Standing in proudly front of Frieza was one Uzumaki Naruto, a Super Saiyan like his brother before him and unknown to the rest, something more.

"T...those eyes…" Frieza stammered as the eyes triggered a picture in his mind that was enough to make the fear turn into rage causing him to rise up in the air with his index finger pointed to the sky. "I'll make you pay!" He yelled gathering his energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. Once it was charged up to half the size earth's moon, Frieza threw it at Naruto who just stood there with his cloak bellowing along the wind waiting for the move to hit him while Frieza laughed insanely as the attack hit before he landed next to his father who looked at him in disappointment.

As he was walking to his father he froze when he felt the attack begin to rise up from the earth meaning only one thing.

"No!" He growled watching Naruto walk out from the crater with the attack over his head and a frown on his face as opposed to the smirk that formed on his lips.

"Hey Frieza, looks like you just 'Dropped the bal - *Boom*

The attack exploded over Naruto's head when a foreign energy attack entered invaded the synchronization of energy causing Frieza to smile in satisfaction.

"That's one monkey down." Frieza said to his father who was still disappointed at the amount of destruction.

"You almost destroyed the whole planet there." King Cold scolded his son who sheepishly scratched the back of his head apologizing to his father all the while ignoring the figure that emerged on a mountain a few feet away from them.

Naruto just looked on below him as the two kept on talking while at the same time ignoring his presence making him a bit peeved. Raising his right hand making it take the shape of a pistol, he aimed the ground and charged up a red energy attack.

"Hey Frieza!?" He called out causing Frieza and his father to look at his position in shock wondering how he survived the attack - Hiraishin, duh - "DODGE!"

And with that, he fired a small green energy attack at his intended target causing Frieza and his father to jump away before they were hit giving Naruto the opening he wanted.

Naruto flashed to where Frieza was with his sword drawn and Frieza noticed it glowing red but he had no time to ponder what that strange phenomenon was as he was sliced into pieces and before the pieces exploded into oblivion.

The fighters watched as Naruto spun his sword in a 540 spin before he sheathed it and it was then Gohan spoke.

"Guys, I think that person is a Super Saiyan!"

"Like hell he is." Vegeta denied.

"Spiky gold hair, incredible aura…" Krillin observed but Vegeta was stubborn.

"You don't know that he is a Super Saiyan, maybe he's superhuman, huh?" Vegeta then growled "Maybe you slackers just haven't been trying hard enough."

"Says the non Super Saiyan." Tien retorted.

"Fuck off."

And with that, Vegeta flew to the teen that arrived - don't forget, Naruto is around 18 at this point in the story so he should a few years older than Mirai Trunks.

Back to Naruto, he and Cold landed opposite each other with Cold growling at him "You murdered my son." He whispered in a fit of rage before he calmed down and smiled "Oh well you win some you lose some."

"Children?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"You disgust me." Naruto said before he appeared behind Cold with his palm on the alien's back. Cold was too shocked at his speed to do anything, and he felt his entire body being restrained by something "I'm a father and I am disgusted to be in another father's presence if the father is anything like you."

A red beam was fired through the alien's chest sending the self-proclaimed king crashing into the mountain wall in front of them. He charged up the same red beam again but added more power before he shot it at the barely breathing King Cold causing the body to explode. Naruto turned and shot the beam at his enemy's ship causing it to implode before he took a deep breath releasing his Super Saiyan state entering his base form dismissing the flame like aura around him.

Jumping slightly before sitting in a meditative pose on the air, Naruto rested his sword on his lap before closing his eyes and frowning using his emotion sensing technique to scope out something he felt before. In one area, he knew that there was a group waiting to greet him with emotions ranging from curiosity to rage and in a few feet behind him was an emotion, surprise - this person was clever hiding his power level to near nonexistent but that didn't mean he hid his emotions.

Tilting his head 90 degrees to the left, he said "You may be good at hiding your energy but I can still sense your emotions."

The others were confused with what Naruto said that is until Piccolo heard a chuckle with his senses and they all saw a silhouette of a male floating out from a few feet in front of them before landing behind Naruto.

Behind Naruto was a seventeen year old male that is muscular, a bit taller than Goku and more slender. He has blue eyes and straight, light purple hair - which he inherited from his unknown mother - which was cut short, only reaching the middle of his ears. He is seen wearing a pair of golden boots, gray pants, a black tank-top, and an indigo Capsule Corporation jacket.

"I'm curious as to who you are and why you smell a lot like Bulma." Naruto said to the kid who looked surprised a bit before he remained calm and spoke.

"I would love to answer your questions but to do that I will need Son Goku to be around first."

"Goku?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow "He'll be here in approximately three hours depending on the speed of the ship he's using. I even sensed him on the way here but I was going to let him take his time."

"Why?" The teen asked "You could have invited him for a ride on your ship."

"My ship is a one person ship, it doesn't have the equipment to accommodate two people." Naruto explained and that seemed to satisfy the teen.

"Do you know the area he'll land in?" The teen asked Naruto who shook his head "I do, follow me, we'll meet him together as I have something for you to." As he turned around, he glanced back at Naruto "You might want to invite your friends for refreshments though, I've got a lot."

With that, the teen flew away from Naruto prompting him to sigh at this. He looked back and waved to the group to follow him before he himself followed the teen still in his meditative pose as he was flying.

3 hours later

The past three hours where lively at first before it got drawl later on. Vegeta demanded to Naruto into telling him how he achieved the legend like Kakarot did but Naruto politely declined for obvious reasons.

Vegeta was the last thing on Naruto's mind and the first on his mind was how Kuma was doing and information like that was at the hands of either Bulma or Gohan whom both told him that Kuma was fine, he was already in the process of learning how to walk and when Naruto asked where he was, he was replied with a satisfied answer.

He then told Bulma about what he learned in the place he stayed for the remaining year and promised that he would be there for both his son and her from now and if not him then his clone or someone he trusted, something that Bulma appreciated and wanted to reward later on if he continued to behave in a positive light.

Tien and Chiaotzu where on their own while Piccolo listened to the conversation from afar using his super hearing before he tuned it while Vegeta was silently fuming at the disrespect Naruto gave him. The mysterious teen on the other hand kept shooting glances at Bulma and Naruto, something Naruto figured out but did nothing about it knowing he was going to get his questions answered soon and soon was when the watch on the teen's wrist started beeping signaling them that three hours were up.

"Okay, Goku should be here pretty soon."

"Okay, I think this has gone on long enough." Vegeta said speaking to Trunks "Who are you and how do you know Kakarott when you've never met him before?"

"If you'll just implore patience, I promise you, your questions will be answered." Trunks tried to pacify the Saiyan Prince but that wasn't needed as a loud crash signified the landing of a ship that just landed.

"Oh so he finally decides to show up." Naruto said beside Bulma who slapped his hand at that before pulling him to greet Goku with her.

As they all reached the edge of the crater, most were excited to see Goku and somewhere curious while the rest didn't care but each watched as the hatch from the space pod opened and Goku revealed himself to the crew and was surprised at the welcoming party.

"How did you guys know where I'd land?" Goku asked his friends as they were cheering for his return.

"You can thank the kid over there who still hasn't told us his Name." Naruto said pointing to Trunks with his free hand while Bulma was still latched on the other "I knew that you would arrive soon, but didn't know exactly where you will land."

"Oh hey Naruto!" Goku greeted "I knew I felt you somewhere, did you happen to pass by my ship?"

"Yes I did if feeling your moving energy was anything to go by." Naruto said answering his brother's question.

"And I'm guessing that you're the one that got rid of Frieza?" Goku asked curious as to that as well.

"Obviously." Naruto said "Apparently he survived my technique that is meant to shatter any cells in the human body rendering it from functioning properly."

"Did you ever stop to think that Frieza isn't human?" Bulma asked Naruto who held his chin in thought.

"Good question," Naruto said "Need to do something about that then."

"Sorry to interrupt this conversation," The teen spoke out interrupting Naruto, Goku and Bulma's conversation "But could I talk to the two guys privately?"

"Anything you can tell me, you can tell Bulma." Naruto said "I'm sure excluding her from this conversation isn't a smart thing to do."

"Look, I'm running on a timed schedule here," The teen said "You can tell her what we talked about later but not w ere others can hear you."

"Fine." Naruto relented much to Bulma's shock.

"But -

"It's alright, I'll talk to you when we get home."

Bulma hesitantly let go of his hands before huffing prompting Naruto to chuckle a bit before following the teen and leaving the area with Goku to arrive someplace secure.

Now that they were in a safe distance, the teen landed and introduced himself as the other two lands as well.

"Nice to meet you both," He said "My name is Trunks."

"Trunks huh?" Naruto said "Definitely Bulma's kid if the name is anything to go by, along with the scent."

"Wait, he's Bulma's kid?" Goku asked confused "But he looks as old as you so unless Bulma had a kid at 15 I don't see that happening."

"Actually while that _is _possible, another explanation could be this:" Naruto started before looking at Trunks with a serious look "He's a Temporal Anomaly."

"Time anomawa?" Goku tried to make sense of what he said.

"I'm surprised that you were able to make out time in what I said." Naruto said "Anyways, a temporal anomaly is a disruption in the space-time continuum which can be related to time travel."

"So he's a time traveler?" Goku asked.

"Possibly." Naruto said before looking at Trunks who was surprised at his secret being causally exposed.

"All right you got me." Trunks said "I would have asked for you to show me if you were a Super Saiyan but I think I don't need to do that so I guess I'll just have to warn you. Oh but first,"

Trunks reached out into his pocket and brought out a scroll with a seal on it before he handed it to Naruto who took it with a cautious look on his face before he noticed that Trunks turned serious prompting him to place the scroll in his cloak.

"Three years from now on the 12th of May at approximately 10 am on an Island 9 miles off South City, two creatures will appear, a pair of manmade monstrosities: half-human, half machine, crafted by a mad scientist from the deep fangs of Red Ribbon army."

"Androids?" Goku asked Trunks who nodded but went on to continue his tale.

"Each of them on their own dwarf even Frieza in their power scale and that was enough for them to kill the Z warriors Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Vegeta, Krillin and Piccolo. The only ones that survive are my family and Gohan."

"Oh wow, wait you didn't mention me."

"I don't know how to tell you this but you didn't make into the battle either, you die of heart failure the year before and Naruto who was taking care of you nearly lost it because he felt that he wasn't good enough if he couldn't take care of his brother." Trunks said "If it wasn't for mum, he would have gone down the deep end so in your place he took care of both androids and has begun to seriously train his two children though he did say something about going to Namek to use the dragon balls there." Trunks said the last sentence in an afterthought before he reached into his pocket and picked out a vial and handed it to Goku "Here, this is the antidote for the Virus that you will eventually get, my mum made it."

"Thanks." Goku said as he collected it while Naruto was still trying to figure out who this boy really is before he got a glance of the sword on his back.

"That sword-

"Well, my time is up, but promise me that you'll keep the origins of my birth a secret." Trunks interrupted Naruto before he could say anything.

"We will." Naruto said with a smile finally figuring out why he couldn't have a scent on the other half of Trunk's percentage "Take care of yourself kid."

"I will." Trunks said before turning "Even though the androids do get defeated in the future, I hope that the casualties will reduce this time around." He then turned and took off in flight with a final greeting "Until we meet again!"

Naruto watched as the teen left before he took the scroll that he was given ignoring that Goku went to probably tell them about the warning. Opening it, he read,

_N.U_

_What happens to the Bijuu sealed when a Jinchuuriki dies?_

_N.B_

"..."

Naruto felt like an idiot for not realizing this sooner and he was so lost in thought, he nearly missed Bulma calling him which was what snapped him back to reality before he went over to her.

These next few years are going to be a wild one that is certain.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **_Gikatto is a play on combination of words for Science and technology.

Frieza isn't mecha, no, he has his full body since it wasn't sliced up like it was in cannon.

Trunks is the Son of Naruto and Bulma and the brother of Kuma and why he came here instead of Kuma, well, I wanted to follow canon a bit though I hope you all liked the tale of Trunks past seeing as it's the only logical reason I could think off.

I know that they see one Trunks one more time before the episode ends and let me clarify, they did, I just didn't want to write it down.

Finally, Naruto's access to a time chamber means he has surpassed Goku in the Super Saiyan power scale meaning he's the strongest currently, that's why he was able to beat the androids in the future and why he will be able to beat cell in the same future.

Hope you all liked this chapter and by the letter sent from the future I'm sure you all can guess where Kurama is right now. This is Uzumaki-Son Naruto signing out and remember, I love long reviews and Flamers will be ignored.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note:**_ Don't expect chapters to be flowing in this fast, I only had time to do this because I wanted this out of the way.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Double Trouble for Goku**_

* * *

"So what do you think, how ready do you think we are to take on the androids?" Piccolo asked as he was flying with Goku and Gohan beside him.

"On a scale of one to ten, my chest hurts." Goku said beside Piccolo before he quickly changed the last statement "at seven right?"

Spotting someone flying, Gohan informed his dad and Piccolo about this "Hey look it's Krillin," he turned back to Krillin flying and called out " Hey Krillin!"

"Oh hey Gohan!" Krillin called back to his little friend "You've barely grown since the last time I saw you huh?"

"It's funny, I think that every time I see you." Goku said to Krillin who sighed in frustration at what his Saiyan blooded best friend said.

Three years ago, the gang was informed by Naruto about the threat that they were going to face, something that made them have a small amount of fear so to prevent this, they each decided to train in the three year gap.

Naruto was about to train as well but Bulma wasn't going to allow that seeing as he needed to spend time with his baby boy and help take care of him, something he reluctantly agreed to only after remembering that he was the one that took care of the androids in the future so for him, there was nothing to worry about but that didn't stop him from training in secret especially having perfected the Super Saiyan transformation back at Gikatto where he reached a level that Goku isn't even close to yet, the Full Power Super Saiyan state, one where a Saiyan has a mental and physical perfection of the Super Saiyan state - he was able to remain a Super Saiyan for three days while doing normal activities with his son and when Bulma asked him what was going on, he just replied by saying Training and if the rest of the fighters haven't responded to the power output it meant that his power base is how he wants it to be when in Super Saiyan state, zero, like when he's in his natural state.

The Z fighters didn't know this especially Vegeta who wanted so badly to gain the legend like his fellow Saiyans and he was going to keep it that way until he felt that it was necessary to reveal it and it was through this he guessed how he was able to beat the androids in the future when other Saiyans like Vegeta didn't and when his son enters the tender age at 5, he will begin training him.

Goku on several occasions wanted to spar with Naruto but Bulma on several occasions intercepted the request because they both had a son to take care of, something that Goku could show sympathy to when his eyes caught Naruto's remembering how demanding Chichi was when Gohan was born so he let the matter drop knowing that Bulma wouldn't go down without a fight but he did have some family visits to get to know his nephew and Gohan's cousin and while there he decided to train with Piccolo instead who will also mentor Gohan as well, something he'll take part in.

4 years into Kuma's birth, Bulma gave birth to another baby boy who she decided to name this time because Naruto had the honor of naming their first born and surprise surprise he was named Trunks Briefs, something Naruto somewhat predicted after seeing the eyes of his second son followed by the hair. Bulma cut of Trunks tail before Naruto could protest because she couldn't think of a good reason for leaving the tail where it was on both their children but Naruto thought that this was fair because he fought vehemently about not having Kuma's tail removed.

Naruto feeling that he was leaching off Bulma's parents decided to do something about it and build a house of his own or if not then buy one but the question was where to get the money from and luckily he found a clipping about the world martial arts tournaments and the amount of money for the winner, something he needed so he figured that while his wife was away, he would create a clone and reinforce it with the last of his Chakra with seals knowing that he had a lot of Ki to spare and much to his shock, the clone was able to last the entire tournament and win the grand prize, something he used to buy a house that's not too far away from Capsule corp and he asked Bulma to move in with him once everything was set and he was quite shocked to know that he had enough money left after he arranged the house he bought with his winnings so he opened a joint account with Bulma and put it there.

Back to current times, Gohan noticed something "Hey that must be the Island." He said to the group of people behind him making them increase their speed having finally reached their destination. Looking down from the sky, Krillin saw a lot of plots and houses that were on the island and he was the one to voice out the thought of the other fighters.

"Holy crap, this city is huge."

"And the Island is so tiny," Gohan said also noticing it "What do you think they do here?"

"Apparently prostitution is legal." Krillin commented much to the disgust of the fighters around him.

"Hey guys, down here!" A voice shouted out to the group as they were landing on the ground answering to their friends call and were glad to know it was Yamcha and Tien that they found.

"Hey Yamcha, Tien, Bulma!" Krillin called out until he saw the baby that Bulma was carrying "Bulma, you have another baby?" he asked.

"Your damn right." She proudly said much to the annoyance of Yamcha who should have by now gotten over his jealousy of Naruto.

"His name is Trunks." Bulma told the group and Goku came making cooing noises at his little nephew.

"Who's a good little boy…" He said poking him in the nose and little Trunks had to hide his face in his mother's bosom.

"So then, where's daddy?" Piccolo asked Bulma who had a finger scratching her chin in thought before she answered.

"He was with little Kuma last time I saw him." Bulma said before frowning "I hope he's not teaching the little boy some martial arts because if he is…"

* * *

Somewhere in west city

* * *

"Okay Kuma that's enough." Naruto said looking at his four year old son as he was helping his son get his body used to the Monkey Kata.

Kuma now 4 years old wearing a pair of black sweatpants along with a pair of fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps on each arm - with weight seals - with his tail wrapped around his waist crossed his hands and pouted at his father's request "aww, but dad, I want to practice some more."

"Now son, we won't want your mother finding out about this - " Suddenly, Naruto felt a shiver going through his spine before looking up to the sky causing confusion to appear in his son's purple eyes.

"Is something wrong dad?"

"I sense a disturbance in the force." Naruto replied much to his sons growing confusion but he wasn't one to question the awesomeness of his dad.

* * *

Back to the fighters

* * *

"Well on the plus side your boobs look amazing." Krillin commented.

"Krillin, what would Maron say?" Bulma blandly asked Krillin who just looked at her as she said that - Maron never left Krillin in my story and here, they are still going out and she got more mature as the years went by - Bulma just huffed and replied to her own question "I thought so."

"Incoming." Tien said as he spotted a vehicle heading his way with Yajirobe driving it and as he landed, Goku spoke in surprise.

"Oh wow, Yajirobe I can't believe it, you came all this way to help us fight the -

"Yeah no, Korin sent me." Yajirobe cut off Goku before bringing out a sack of beans "Take your beans." He then entered his car "Bean daddy out."

He drove off leaving the fighters watching his retreating back as he was driving not noticing the projectile heading his way as until he was hit and managed to mutter an 'oh crap' before he was falling and the Z fighters could do nothing but watch - Goku could have used instant transmission to stop him from falling but did he? - and they were surprised as a red-orange flash appeared underneath the car and two figures were seen in the distance, one carrying the car and the smaller one carrying the body as they flew towards the fighters.

It was Naruto and Kuma much to Bulma's shock and annoyance.

"I thought I told you that Kuma isn't going to fight these monsters." Bulma angrily scolded her husband as he landed "But here I see you and our flying son heading towards doing the exact opposite."

"Hehe, hey Bulma," Naruto greeted scratching the back of his head "I decided to teach Kuma how to fly so it would be easier for us to move about and for him to carry something as heavy as Yajirobe, you have to admit he does have an impressive amount of strength."

"That doesn't answer my question." Bulma shouted "What is he doing here?"

"Take it easy mom, I'm here to take Trunks to grandma and grandpa." Kuma said as he dropped Yajirobe before greeting his cousin and friends "Hey Guys."

"Hey Kuma."

"Hey cuz."

They all greeted before Bulma decided to give him baby Trunks who started giggling as his big brother held him and started making cooing sounds.

"That's so cute." Bulma cooed looking at her two children playing together before looking at Naruto who was talking with Goku - Naruto still wore the outfit he had when he fought Frieza while Kuma just had on a black Gi similar to Goku's orange Gi with a red long sleeve muscle underneath - "Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Bulma asked as she pointed to the watch on her wrist.

"Oh right the androids." Goku suddenly remembered.

"I saw them head down the city." Tien told the group and Goku gave Bulma the Senzu beans with a serious look on his face.

"Keep them, they'll only weigh us down." He said to her before turning to the group that included himself, Naruto, Tien, Yamcha. Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan and said "Okay we can't sense their energy that's a certainty so the best thing to do is to search every inch of the city and hopefully smoke them out."

"Scatter."

And with that, all adults except Gohan who decided that it would be best to remain left to search for the androids.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Two figures just landed on the ground calmly ignoring the busy activity around them. The first one led the small trek followed by the second. They were walking until they reached the hearing limits of two men in the middle of the conversation and one of them noticing them turned around and asked a question that the two had no interest in answering.

"What do you think inconspicuous old man and mime?" the blonde man with a mustache asked the two. The fat one just walked quickly to the man that asked the question looking at the blonde with a straight face "Woah woah woah," the blonde said as the mime like guy entered his personal space "If that's what you're looking for, it's gonna be $30 an hour."

The mime like guy just stared at him before he head-butted the blonde and followed up with a left hook to the guy's friend knocking them both out while the old man watched ignoring the horning car in front of him.

The driver angry at this called out to the man that refused to move out of the way "Hey you idiot, move out of the way." The man on the road walked forward before punching the bonnet of the car smashing through it and grabbing the engine before pulling it out of the car while the driver still looked at him in fear as he dropped the engine and walked to him "Please put that back, I kind of need that to flee from you."

Ignoring the request, the driver was grabbed by his neck and his head was smashed through the roof of the car prompting a nearby passer by female to scream at the sight in terror hoping someone would come and help.

Yamcha who was searching for the androids heard the scream and shook in panic _'oh man, that was close, I'm sure that someone else heard it right? I mean I don't have to _*Scream*_this isn't fair!'_

He rushed to the scene of the crime and saw dead or knocked out bodies of civilians and started panicking _'Oh God, oh man, oh geez, oh crap!' _what he didn't know was that he was being monitored by the beings he was looking for right up the sky above his head.

"19, identify!"

The mime looking man now identified as #19 had his eyes beeping red before his programming identified the man that they were inspecting and he spoke in a robotic voice,\

"Orange jumpsuit, Black Spiky hair, Higher than average power level, Son Goku, 94%."

"I don't remember him having a scar." The old man commented to his creation that immediately adjusted his findings,

"87%."

"Close enough."

Landing behind the man known as 'Son Goku' the old man grabbed his face and lifted the body up with impressive strength that was nothing to him for his age ignoring the truck that turned from his direction in a state of panic crashing into the fuel station that was nearby. He spoke to the man he identified as Goku,

"Now 'Son Goku', I shall extract my long awaited revenge forthwith." He said and he heard the muffling sound that came from the man he held hostage screaming something like 'I'm not Goku!' something of course he ignored as he stabbed the 'Goku' with his hand through his lung sparing the hostage a few minutes a few minutes of life, something that the Z warriors arrived to thanks to the obvious power drainage.

"Oh come on, really man!" Tien said frustrated at what he saw "You couldn't last like 30 seconds?"

"We seem to have company." The old man said and a beeping sound was heard from his creation beside him before he heard its analysis.

"Correction, new target identified as Son Goku, 100% match."

"Well then, looks like I don't need this anymore." the old man said as he tossed the body of whom he previously thought was Goku to the ground.

"On no, Yamcha's been 'Yamcha'd'" Goku exclaimed in shock before turning to Krillin "Quick Krillin give him a Senzu Bean -

"Goku?" Piccolo reminded.

"Oh right." Goku remembered and re-ordered "Quick Krillin take him to Bulma."

"Ha! Looks like there's two kind of fisting in this city now."

Silence.

"Pretty sure he's bleeding to death." Piccolo said with a frown on his face.

"Alright fine." Krillin finally shut up before lifting Yamcha's body over his shoulder "Bulma'll get it."

"Man seeing that hole in the chest kind of makes my chest hurt," Goku said "Like a lot… Anybody else?"

"So then, you guys must be the androids." Naruto stated to the old man and #19.

Shocked, the old man asked "What, impossible, how did you know we were androids?"

"Scanning, probabilities, scanning, scanning…" #19 responded and he started to beep before his scan was done "Processing complete, they are Psychic 92.4% *static* They can see the future."

"Psychic eh?" The old man asked before his eyes started to turn red "Well then I bet you won't expect this."

Finishing his statement he started shooting lasers randomly around the city hitting buildings that were sure to have targets inside. Goku demanded he ceased this attack but with the old man refusing, Goku moved in to punch him in the face that did nothing if not tilt the man's head slightly causing his fat to fall off.

The old man walked and picked up his hat and placed it back on his head and looked at Goku "I see you found the off switch to my ocular vapor beams is in my cheek, but you're too late, the entire population of the city has been reduced to ash." Glaring at Goku he finished his statement "Now no one shall interfere with my revenge."

"Actually I'm pretty sure you only -

"Yes the entire population!" Piccolo interrupted Goku who realized what was happening.

"Oh right." Goku quickly corrected "You are most unkind."

"We really should move this though." Naruto said while Tien agreeing with him asked a question.

"Hey Piccolo, you know any good wastelands?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You know why." Tien replied with a straight face causing Piccolo to look blankly at him and sigh in defeat.

"North West, about a hundred miles."

"Then it's a date." Goku said and the group took off in a burst of Ki to the location with Goku leading the fray something Krillin noticed from where he was.

* * *

With Krillin

* * *

Noticing his friend flying, Krillin announced "Hey look! Goku and the others are leaving with the androids."

"Oh no, we have to warn them!" Yamcha exclaimed in panic "When the old man was holding me I could feel my life force draining."

"You were losing a lot of blood."

"No, it was coming out of my mouth."

"... Gross."

"I'm telling you they can absorb energy!"

"Then we have to go now!" Gohan said before taking off in a burst of Ki with Krillin closely following and suddenly Yamcha had second thoughts.

"You know what, I might just sit this one out." He said causing Krillin to look back and respond to his friend.

"Oh yeah I get ya," He said before turning towards where the battle was taking place "I never have any energy after I get a hand job from Maron."

"..."

"Padapapada-bye." Krillin mimics a Mario tune before following Gohan who was having a lead on him leaving Yamcha with Kuma, his mother and his brother.

"Mom, what's a hand job?"

"..."

"Hold on Krillin I'm coming!" Yamcha suddenly said before taking off after Krillin completely ignoring the fuming mother behind him.

* * *

With the fighters

* * *

The group arrived their destination before landing with Goku panting a bit.

"All right now that we're out of the city we can -

"*pant* Does it feel hot out here guys?" Goku asked as he interrupted Piccolo's speech, something that greatly annoyed the Namekian.

"As I was saying," Piccolo continued moments later "We can finally get this on the way but first, who are you and what do you want?" referring to the two strangers in front of him.

"You don't need to know why, just know that I despise every one of you." The old man said to the group. "But allow me to shed a little light for you, for the last 14 years ever since the 22nd world martial arts tournament, my insectoid nano-bug has been surveying and processing every battle you have fought, rating them on a scale of one to ten." The old man explained much to the shock of the Z fighters except Naruto who has dealt with something similar to this before in the name of Zetsu.

"Looks like you got a stalker bro." Naruto said with a smirk as he crossed his hands over his chest.

"Out of curiosity, what was our score?" Tien asked in an unrelated/related question.

"6.5 out of ten." The mime responded.

"How 'bout mine?" Piccolo asked.

"Eight out of Ten."

"Ha-ha."

"I have utilized this information to calibrate ourselves appropriately, we are now powerful enough to take Son Goku and get revenge on myself and what he did to the red ribbon army." The old man finished his monologue causing Naruto to sigh.

"Why do villains even have monologues?" Naruto asked the group "There's Obit, Gaara, Sasuke, Frieza and now this old man."

"I have no idea who the other three are," Piccolo said to Naruto "but I have another question. *looking to the old man* was it on Namek?"

"Of course it was." The old man turned to the mime "#19, what the hell is Namek?"

"Data not found." #19 replied.

"What do you mean 'Dada not found'?" The old man asked.

"Insectoid nano-bug destroyed during Saiyan attack." #19 replied.

"So, I guess you've never seen a Super Saiyan then?" Piccolo continued with a smirk seeing the old man's discomfort.

"#19?" The old man asked turning to the mime again.

"Data not found."

"Then no."

"Goku?" Piccolo called out wanting to put the fear of God in the old man.

"On it." Goku said and with a deep breath ignoring his fever, he started to build up his energy with a yell.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Following that was an explosion of energy and a bright light and once that died, they looked to see Son Goku in his Super Saiyan form standing proud and a bit worn out.

"Power output precedes projective parameters." 19 stated to his master.

"I don't care if you're a Super Saiyan or a soup on the side." The old man growled, he then gave an order "19, Kill him, kill him proper."

"Executing morderdotexe," 19 stated getting into a ready position "Loading… 10%… 20%… 40%... 70%... 65% -

"What!?" the old man demanded after he heard the reduction.

"A failure has occurred, this program will now shut down." The mime said in his robotic voice and you could hear the windows xp error alert ping that's familiar to us "Would you like to send a report?"

"NO DON'T SEND A REPORT!"

"Sending Report." 19 said.

"Sunovawhore." The old man shouted as he was frustrated at this occurrence before turning to the fighters "Now to wait 5 minutes to do absolutely nothing *bam crash!*" The mime was sent to the mountain behind him by a punch from Goku who had no time to waste much to the old man's shock "oh bullocks."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he was watching Goku beat the bloody shit out of the android in front of him, he was quite sure that his brother had a lot more energy than this _'So then why was he tired when we arrived and he transformed into a Super Saiyan?' _He then noticed something else.

"Something's wrong," He said to the group in a whisper "Goku should be doing more damage than this, it looks like the android is just taking everything Goku can dish out with no problems."

"Did you notice how he was suddenly out of breath when we arrived here?" Piccolo asked before he sighed "He's going to need our help."

*crash!*

The group looked up to see Goku panting as the android crashed on the ground below them while Goku remained suspended on the air.

"Kame…" Goku started to chant as he placed his cupped hands on his side charging up a blue energy as he saw the android get up. "Hame…HA!"

The Kamehameha wave was fired at the android who smirked for someone that was about to get crushed before he raised his palm revealing two red dots at the middle before the attack connected.

What the group except for Yamcha wasn't expecting was the android standing still, smirking at Goku with his hands still in the air.

"Morderdotexe fully online." #19 stated.

"Good."

"*pant, pant* Didn't seem to work," Goku said "Don't worry guys, I'll try again, double strength."

"Goku don't! They can absorb your energy." Yamcha warned his friend casing Goku to stop the chanting he already started.

"Crap." Naruto said as he saw the android appear in front of Goku with a smirk before he punched the Super Saiyan on the face following with a drop kick sending Goku down to the earth but Goku was able to recover before he reached the ground. He would have tried to catch his breath holding his chest where his heart was causing Gohan to look in surprise.

"What's going on? He hasn't used that much energy!"

"Krillin, Senzu Bean." Goku called before he received the bean from his friend and ate it only to gasp in pain falling down to his knees "It made it worse!"

"Goku, what's wrong?"

"Chest hurts, hard to breathe." Goku said in between pants.

"How's your arm?" Piccolo continued with the interrogation.

"Don't know, can't feel it." Goku said "Is that normal?"

"So Goku's having a heart attack," Piccolo analyzed with his results.

"Dad, you took the medicine right?" Gohan asked his dying father who replied "Yeah, I mean I started too…" Goku corrected.

"Started to- wait, you mean you stopped? Why did you stop?" Gohan asked/demanded.

"Because it was grape flavored." Goku cried in pain before he was knocked out by the android causing him to go to his base form.

"Did he just knock the Super Saiyan out of him?" Krillin asked.

"Piccolo, tag in." Goku gasped until he saw that Piccolo was shot through the chest "Naruto, tag in."

"On it." Naruto said before he bent his knee and jumped, appearing in front of the android giving it a punch to the jaw sending it flying.

"Yamcha, take Goku to Chichi and force him to restart his medication if he refuses to willingly take it himself." Naruto said before he took off his Haori and started to rotate his shoulder.

"Right." Yamcha agreed before he took Goku and flew away from the battle field.

"Primary threat escaping, 2 kilometers, 3 kilometers…"

"You know I'm standing right here." Naruto said as he watched the mime glance at him as he stood up from the attack before he continued to count much to his shock. "Am I being ignored?"

"Don't worry, he's only programmed to respond to my command." The old man said to Naruto "19! Forget about Son Goku, we can finish him at our leisure, for now focus on…"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Understood."

"If you think that you expect me to be beaten by this… this Thing, then you must not know me at all." Naruto said stressing out the 'Thing' "Oh but wait I forgot, you don't!"

"Your confidence is noted Uzumaki, but Son Goku was able to achieve a form far beyond anything we've ever seen before, and we still beat him." The old man gloated with a smug look at the end.

"You seem to be forgetting something," Naruto said as he then took the horse stance "I'm not Goku." And with a flinch of his shoulder, he transformed into a Super Saiyan much to the shock of the old man.

"Seriously, what the fuck is Namek!?"

"Do you feel that?" Piccolo asked the group of fighters and it was Gohan who responded to his question.

"Yeah, his transformation feels different from dad and I don't know how."

"Maybe it's because he doesn't feel any stronger?" a voice asked and they looked up to see Vegeta floating above them.

"What do you mean Vegeta?"

"When Kakarott was a Super Saiyan, I was able to feel his energy and could tell that his energy multiplied by a factor of 50." Vegeta explained "But when he just transformed, his power level still remained the same as he was before, it's like while he is a Super Saiyan, he isn't at the same time."

Naruto ignored what Vegeta was saying and appeared in a flash of orange light before the android giving it a punch in the gut before grabbing its face with his other hand and smashing it on the ground.

His left leg was suddenly grabbed by the android but Naruto saw that as an opportunity because he used his right to detach the left arm of the android from its body before crushing it with his amazing strength.

#19 got up and aimed his good hand at Naruto before firing a purple beam right at his face but Naruto quickly deflected the beam before it touched him.

"Tell me, do you feel fear?" Naruto asked the android as he started stumbling back but Naruto caught the androids other hand and proceeded to rip it off and crush it like he did to its previous arm. Naruto watched as the android fell on his ass before running away from him in fear, something Naruto sighed at before he took flight and aimed his palm at the fleeing android charging up a blue spiral energy.

"How the mighty have fallen." He said before a spiral ball was formed from his energy gathering "Try absorbing this! **Chou Rasentah****ō**** (Super Spiral Cannon!)**" The big blue ball of spiral energy sailed towards the android before it made contact completely shredding it and anything within the vicinity of the blast radius leaving only its head.

The old man looked on in fear and shock as his creation was easily destroyed and watched as Naruto powered down to his base form like it was nothing,

"I'm going to help take care of Goku." Naruto said to the group as he picked up his cloak and put it on looking at the group more specifically Vegeta who scowled at him "Try not to mess things up."

With that he bent his knees and took off with a burst of ki to his sister-in-law's house planning on helping his brother recover from his illness so he might not be available for the whole fight.

The others looked on as Naruto flew away from them while Vegeta just angrily huffed before speaking up "Looks like I'm going to have to take care of the old man since you worthless pussies are too weak to do that on your own." He insulted before he looked to where old man was only to see nothing there.

"Where the hell did he go?"

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_ This chapter was short I know but I managed to bring out a few new things here like for starters, Krillin will end up with Maron who left him in cannon - I will have her mature over time since she genuinely loved Krillin, at least to me. She was probably just confused in cannon with her feelings and if she didn't have an ounce of love for him then she wouldn't have come back to look for him at Kame house.

Naruto is a full power Super Saiyan how? When he trained in Gikatto, he had access to a room similar to the Hyperbolic time chamber so he abused their generosity by increasing his power exponentially and coming up with Ki attacks like the **Chou Rasentah****ō**** (Super Spiral Cannon!)**, a more powerful variant of the **Rasentah****ō (Spiral Cannon)** and other moves that will be introduced later and no, he won't learn Kamehameha or any of Goku's moves since his skill set is just as powerful.

Vegeta isn't the one that killed 19 here like he did in the cannon but he _might, _and I use the word lightly, have the opportunity to kill Dr. Gero.

This most of this chapter was extracted from Team Four Stars Dragon ball abridged, though I changed a few things and I hope you all liked it.

Please remember, I love long reviews and Flamers will be ignored as well as trollers.

Peace.

P.S Most Unpredictable Saiyan has been adopted by Darkest Nightmare's Dread. He has my permission to write it so go easy on him.

Rant: Damn Fanfiction email failsafe, cant even write what I want to write in this chapter so I have to do something else with the morderdotexe.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note:**_This here is the chapter that I got stuck on when writing Saiyan blood, it was also the reason I decided to rewrite the entire story into something better than the last and seeing the amount of fans I'm getting with just 5 chapters, I can say that that was more than I got for Saiyan Blood thus proving that this story is better.

Somebody asked me why Naruto didn't change his name to Tsube while giving a reason why he should with his Saiyan Pride. Naruto will be known as Tsube in the World Martial Arts Tournament only, and the name Naruto is more preferable to him more than Tsube because it's the name he grew up with like with Goku.

Saiyans like Vegeta will refer to Naruto as Tsube though like how he refers to Goku as Kakarotto that is after he finds out what Naruto's Saiyan name is. I hope that cleared some things amongst the readers.

Another thing I would like to point out is Naruto's Chakra has completely been transformed into Ki – he used it up creating a strong clone for the martial arts tournament he fought on – thus rendering moves like Rasengan or Summoning useless but that's not stopping him from creating Ki Variants of his chakra techniques though like his Rasentahō ( It's as big as Jiraiya's Gallant Rasengan) and others that will be later introduced in the story though I explained something similar to this in chapter 4 or 5.

Now onto the Story!

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Naruto or DBZ

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Goku's Assasins**_

* * *

"Rocks, rocks oh and what a surprise, more rocks." Vegeta muttered as he looked from left to right hovering on the air. He and the other fighters including Gohan were looking for the android that got away right after Naruto left to take care of Goku. The search was getting tiring and Vegeta was getting frustrated "To hell with this!"

He fired an energy ball to the mountains planning to destroy it in order to draw the man out but he had no idea that his attack would be absorbed by said old man who was looking at him with a smirk before he retreated like the scared weakling he was.

"Get back here you insufferable old man!" Vegeta ordered before he followed the same path the old man took and with the way his Ki flared as his anger was breached was enough to get the other fighters to know the general location of where he was heading.

"Did you feel that?" Tien asked the group as they flew.

"Yeah, it seems that Vegeta's gotten a lot stronger." Krillin said.

"What if he's become a Super Saiyan like Goku?"

"Impossible," Piccolo said as he too was flying "You have to be of pure heart and remain calm in order to achieve the legend." Piccolo theorized from what he saw so far.

"But I wouldn't be one to dismiss the possibility just yet." Tien said "I mean it was a year and a half ago that we last saw him and he could have become one within that time frame."

"I'm just glad that Bulma doesn't want to let him stay at her parent's house." Gohan said worrying about his cousins' life "I wouldn't like it if anything were to happen to both Kuma and Trunk's lives."

"Yeah, you and me both." Piccolo said before they all flew with an extra burst of Ki to the location the group felt Vegeta's energy last.

With Vegeta

"Argh!" Vegeta yelled in anger releasing his aura around the area thinking of the implications of what just happened "I just had to give him that energy, a mistake like that is inexcusable and more on Kakarot's level, how could I be so careless!"

Panting a bit before calming himself, Vegeta started to tilt his head left and right looking for the old man that dared stole his energy unaware that the old man was currently standing poised upside down on the edge of the underside of a mountain behind him.

'_That's right you brat, get angry and lose all the calm you had once before exposing yourself to me.' _He thought enjoying the sight of a frustrated Vegeta bidding his time before he disappeared from the obvious area and appeared in a more secure location – at least to him – _'fighting right now is a really high risk though that's why I need to charge my batteries before facing one such as him' _Glancing a bit to the right, he saw Gohan looking for him _'No, he would give away my location to easily,'_ Glancing diagonally downwards he saw Tien in between some narrow rocks _'No, the resulting explosion will draw others to me though I could have loved to steal some of his energy' _Glancing to the left directly perpendicular from his position, he saw Piccolo whom he thought was the strongest next to Vegeta _'Perfect…'_

He silently floated to the unsuspecting Piccolo before he rushed at the Namekian and locked his body over Piccolos halting any movement and noise.

"One down." The old man said into Piccolo's ear as he started to drain the energy from Piccolo bit by bit taking his time but Piccolo had one trick up his sleeve.

'_Gohan! Can you hear me?'_

'_Oh God this feels amazing' _That's not Gohan Piccolo thought hearing Vegeta's thoughts _'First thing I'm gonna do when I get home is step in front of a full length mirror, strip, turn Super Saiyan and -_

'_Gohan, Gohan, Gohan!'_

'_Damn, I wish I was a Saiyan,' _Damn it, not again _'Then I could have all the stamina I need and more to take on an entire country of slu -_

'_Ummm'_

"You heard nothing." Tien threatened as he felt Piccolo intrude in his mental defense.

'_Damn it!' _Piccolo screamed frustrated _'Gohan, this old man's got me from behind and –_

'_Oh my…' _A queer voice replied to Piccolo's plea before an annoyed voice cut him up _'How do people keep coming on this line!?'_

Feeling the energy finally drain from him, Piccolo growled in frustration before his hand was becoming weak as he was hearing the old man's laughter in his ear before the old man was forcibly removed by a kick that threw his hat off his head.

"Gohan *pant* how did you –

"You two were hanging in the middle of the air," Gohan blandly replied "How could I not see you?"

"Don't you *pant* sass me." Piccolo warned in between pants.

"Look who finally installed a pair." A cocky voice said causing the old man to look back in fear as he heard the Voice of Vegeta and as he turned around, he cursed seeing the familiar faces of the other Z fighters that surrounded him.

"Well crap." The old man said completely seeing the disadvantage he was currently in but he had an idea "So much to choose, so little time." He said with a sigh confusing some of the members of the group "Oh I know, how about I fight the Namekian first?" Knowing that the Namekian wasn't in any condition to fight him. "And with the energy I drained from you I currently have as much as you -

"Krillin, Senzu bean."

"Senzu Bean?"

"Senzu Bean."

"Senzu Bean!" Krillin threw the bean to Piccolo who caught it and ate it recovering the energy that was drained by the doctor before he tossed away his turban and his cape both hitting the ground with a thud.

"Bring it old man." Piccolo said getting ready to fight.

"Hey, the android is mine Namekian, why don't you go find your own!?" Vegeta shouted to the Namekian.

"I just thought you wouldn't want to sully your hands on such an unworthy opponent." Piccolo calmly retorted forcing Vegeta to think a bit.

"You know the funny thing is that I know you're playing me, but you're right." Vegeta said crossing his hands over his chest with a smirk knowing that he had something up his sleeve should things go south "He's all yours."

"By all means Namekian." The old man said "I've already consumed enough energy from him to match hi - *smack* *CRASH!*"

The old man was sent flying to the wall behind him with a knee kick from Piccolo who smirked at the advantage he had.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"Oh my God, Chiaotzu's dead!" Trunks said as he arrived at the empty scene Z warriors fought last before moving deep into the mountains "And he really let himself go." Looking closely he saw that the head while it looked like Chiaotzu was fatter and had wires coming out of its neck before putting two and two together "That's not Chiaotzu." Before he sighed in realization "Oh crap."

* * *

Back to the Fight minutes later

* * *

The old man charged at piccolo with his hands stretched but Piccolo sidestepped the charge before chopping him on the neck sending him crashing on the mountain below them. But the old man wasn't done as he quickly recovered.

"Okay first, What! Second, The Fuck!"

"You know I did spend three years training with Goku…"

"Oh so what?" The old man demanded "Are you a Super Saiyan too?"

"Well, more of a Super Namekian I guess." Piccolo said.

"…"

"So you're not a de - *SMASH!*

The old man was sent again crashing to the ground with an elbow from Piccolo and Vegeta just looked on, confused at this.

"Anyone else feel like we over trained for this?"

"Tell me about it –

"No, Shut Up!" Vegeta silenced Krillin who just obeyed the command and the group were too distracted to see the old man try to grab piccolo key word being _try_.

Smirking down at his opponent as he held the hand of the old man piccolo spoke "You know I never understood why you even bordered installing pain receptors, comes out as an intentional design flaw if you ask me."

"Don't you dare criticize my genius like you understand the neural system." The old man growled "Pain is imperative to recognize when you are in peril, to give the human mind – *Crunch!*

"Contextually speaking, how fucked are you?" Piccolo asked holding the severed hand of the old man.

"You lime colored Sunovabitch!" The old man growled "It's going to take me at least two hours to program a new arm – wait I'm right handed – three hours!" He held his now stumped right hand in pain "What did I ever do to you?"

"Pretty sure you wiped out an entire city." Piccolo drawled out.

"I meant recently!"

"That was two hours ago."

"Semantics." The old man said and just then, Trunks arrived to the scene.

"Sorry I'm late, the time machine is a little un-precise in terms of hours and - what the hell is that thing?" Trunks finally noticed the old man.

"Trunks! What are you doing here?" Piccolo asked shocked at the arrival.

"Ha! That's a girl's name."

"Wait isn't that the Name of Bulma's kid?" Krillin asked.

"So what you're saying is that this boy is Uzumaki's kid from the future!" Vegeta suddenly demanded.

"Well that cat's out of the bag." Trunks said "But seriously, what is that?" still referring to the old man.

"That's the android." Piccolo stated.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No its not!"

"Yes I am."

"Stay out of this!" Trunks yelled at the old man.

"Wait, so you're saying that that's not the android that kills us?" Tien asked Trunks.

"No, I don't even –

"But you said two androids right?" Krillin asked.

"And we've been fighting two." Tien said.

"I know what I said but I'm telling you, that's not the android."

"Why didn't you tell us what they looked like then?" Vegeta demanded.

"I only ever met the two."

"Well look at that, so did we!"

"Hey guys!" Bulma greeted from the car she was in along with her two sons and Yajirobe who was driving.

"And now the woman's here!"

"Bulma no!" Gohan shouted.

"Did she bring me!?" Trunks asked noticing the baby in the car that she was on.

'_And there's my door.' _The old man said before he fired multiple pink energy blasts at the ship with the wave of his hand.

"Bulma! Kuma!" Gohan cried.

Trunks moved as fast as he could to save the two inside but he was lucky that Kuma helped baby Trunks because he was scared when he didn't see the baby.

"Where are my babies!?" Bulma was looking around for both her children when she sat Kuma sheltering a crying baby Trunks and what followed was her sigh of relief.

"Crap! The old man escaped!" Tien growled.

"Crafty little android," Vegeta growled "Thanks to that idiot woman, we now have no possible way of locating the android."

"What android?" Bulma asked confused at what they were saying.

"That old man." Piccolo replied.

"That's no android that was Dr. Gero." Bulma explained "I've seen his picture before in one of my dad's science magazines but of course, it looks like he's changed since then."

"Hey kid! That android we fought was Dr. Gero," Piccolo said to Trunks who was still monitoring Kuma and his younger self but hearing that, his head snapped at attention.

"Dr. Gero…" he whispered in thought.

"Dr. Gero!? How could you possibly know a thing like that?" Vegeta demanded.

"I know what I saw you arrogant ass, it was a picture of that old guy in one of my dad's science magazines and underneath it in bold letters was 'Dr. Gero'!" Bulma stressed out to the Saiyan prince who scoffed at her tone.

"As much as I want to fight Uzumaki it will have to wait." Vegeta stated still pissed at the audacity of this bitch "We have more important things to worry about."

"The timeline must have shifted when I travelled here from the future." Trunks theorized with his hand on his chin "It does explain why the Dr. is still alive though."

"Maybe in your timeline where this so called Dr. was killed by the androids and left to die, here, he managed to save himself and shut of the androids that killed him so he could control them better." Kuma theorized surprising the group at the amount of genius he just showed "That could be where the timeline started to diverge if anything making this an alternate timeline from yours." He looked up to see dumbfounded looks pointed at him and he scratched his head in embarrassment "I watch Dr. Who?"

"Ohhh." The group nodded in understanding while Bulma was proud at how smart her son was though she did notice the look he was giving Trunks and baby Trunks as if trying to figure something out.

"Smart kid you got there Bulma." Tien commented.

"What can I say? It's in the genes." Bulma proudly declared with her hands on her hips.

"So the two androids that are in suspension could be the ones that you spoke about since it's been stated that they nearly killed him in this time line where they killed him in yours. Am I right?" Piccolo asked.

"Possibly, but there's only one way to find out and to do that, we will need the location of the Dr.'s lab." Trunks said.

"Something that we have no idea of." Tien said.

"I know where it is." Bulma suddenly said much to the groups shock.

"Really?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah." She replied then she placed her finger on her lip in thought.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"Easy there Goku." Naruto said as he tried to calm his brother down because of the way the situation was getting. It was getting worse and it pained him to know that there wasn't a medic around to help him with a recovery and even if they were able to find one, none of the medics in this time as observed by him didn't have the correct equipment to help. Unless…

"I have to go." Naruto said as he immediately stood up from his spot surprising Chichi and Yamcha.

"Where are you going? Your brother is lying in his sickbed and you're not staying to help him recover! What kind of person are you!"

Naruto ignored this insult from Chichi and went to the door picking up his cloak from the rack and putting it on before turning around and speaking up "If my plan works, then Goku might be able to recover faster."

That was all he said before he left the house and disappeared with a flash to his destination hoping that his plan will work.

Back to the other fighters

"So that's where it is." Krillin said to himself.

"New plan, now that we have the whereabouts of the lab, we can destroy the androids before he can have any chance in activating it." Piccolo said.

"Sorry Namekian but I like a challenge unlike you so your plan doesn't sit well with me." Vegeta said before he flew to the location in a burst of Ki.

"How can he be so confident?" Tien asked "I mean he's not even a Super Saiyan so what hope does he have in beating the androids?"

"I don't know, but from the way he's been acting he might as well be." Piccolo stated.

"Are we going into this again?" Krillin asked knowing where this argument was heading.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something?" Kuma asked snapping the fighter's attention back to the task at hand.

"Thanks for the reminder kid." Piccolo said before he followed Vegeta with a similar burst of Ki prompting the others to do the same except Trunks who was pulled back to the ground by Kuma and Gohan who was thinking about something.

"Excuse me but I have somewhere to be." Trunks said to his older brother who was currently younger than him so it could be his older/younger brother?

"Just want to wish you good luck shrimp," Kuma said with a smirk that caused Trunks to flinch in shock.

"How did you –

"Please, do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" Kuma slyly asked much to Bulma's confusion.

"What's going on?" she asked and Kuma decided to answer her question introducing the teen.

"Mum, meet my little brother from twenty years in the future."

"Little brother – wait Trunks?" Bulma exclaimed in shock before turning to said teen in question and started blabbing about how handsome and strong he had gotten and so on and so forth much to Trunks embarrassment who decided to stop it as there are more pressing issues at hand.

"I'm sorry I have to cut this short mum, but I have something important to deal with first." He said and Kuma nodded in understanding before he turned and flared his aura.

"Kick their ass." Kuma simply said as a parting message to his little brother's future self who smiled in appreciation before taking off to the air following the path the fighters took to the Dr.'s lab.

"Well, I'm off to see dad." Gohan said moments later after the silence but Bulma's voice made him halt.

"Wait!" She called "How am I supposed to go?"

"Well you could always ask Kuma to carry you –

"Can't," Kuma said pointing to his little brother "besides I might as well check how Uncle Goku is doing as well."

Following that, Kuma took off with his little brother in his hand while Gohan was left to the task of carrying Bulma, something he sighed before carrying her all the while forgetting that there was one more person they forgot.

"Hello, anyone there!?"

Poor Yajirobe didn't know that the group abandoned him to his faith. Maybe he should change his lazy ways? Nah, he kinda likes it this way.

With Dr. Gero

'_Just a little bit further.' _The Dr. said as he was running between the narrow paths of the mountains knowing he was in hope of reaching his lab in one piece. He turned around a corner and froze in shock seeing the body of Vegeta floating on the sky with his head tilting left and right searching for the Dr. _'What! How the hell did he find me?' _he thought in shock before calming down _'Okay, it's just a little setback after all there's more than one pathway to the la – Sunovabitch!' _he thought in panic as he saw Tien as well before he looked behind him and saw Piccolo as well _'Damn it! There's no way that they should be able to find my lab's location, unless they know one of the Brief – _SHIT!'

Meanwhile with Krillin

Stealthily moving along the rocks, Krillin looked left and right for the android that was now known as Dr. Gero. He was about to jump but he felt his leg being grabbed before his body was forcefully slammed on the ground below him causing him to wince in pain before he was kneed in the gut drawing blood from his mouth.

Dr. Gero smirked in satisfaction as he saw the body of his prey twitch in pain at the damage he inflicted "I'm almost shocked at how easy you made this but it is to be expected as I am dealing with the weakest of the group." He insulted his downed opponent before turning around and running to his lab that was around the corner.

'_Good, I made it and with time to spare to seeing as he was the only one that was close enough to point out the location of –_

"Hey guys! I found Dr. Gero's lab!" Krillin shouted causing Gero to freeze before he snapped his head to the bald midget.

"How the hell did you re –

"Senzu Bean." Krillin blandly said.

"Those blasted beans." The Dr. muttered to himself "I see, well could you wait outside a bit? I have something I want to show you and I'm afraid it's at the other end of the door."

"Sure I'll wait." Krillin said before humming to himself and then moments later his eyes widened in realization "Ah crap it's the androids."

"I can't believe that actually worked." The Dr. said to himself before walking to the two human sized tubes in front of him that were labeled 17 and 18. His hand traced the tubes before he removed it with a sigh in resignation "It actually feels me with great shame that I have to resort to Number's 17 and 18, though I hope things will actually go smoothly this time."

With a hiss the tube of 17 opened slowly emitting smoke before it cleared revealing a young teenage boy with black shoulder length hair and an orange scarf on his neck lying in the tube with his eyes closed. As they opened, you could see the deadly blue eyes that laid underneath the eyelids but the once malicious streak that was there previously was all but lost.

Walking out of his tube, the teenage android greeted in a robotic voice that lacked the feelings of a human contradicting what he was technically, "Hello Dr. Gero, how are you today?"

"Well that's new… I –

"Ha, I'm just messin' with you man." The android said in his usual casual and cool voice that had the feeling that the doctor was expecting. "What's up doc?"

"Oh there it is," Referring to the tone of voice the android suddenly spoke in "Good morning android 17."

"Man, according to my database, it's been a while since you've last turned us off." The android said specifically talking about him and his sister.

"You mean since you tried to destroy me." The old man corrected.

"Yeah doc, and I'm real broken up about that." The teen apologized "It's that every time you talk I hear 'Kill me! Kill me! Something with my auditory, think it's gone though."

"Well suppose you just needed to be turned on and off again." The doctor said to the teen with a smirk.

"Hm, how about that." The teen said before glancing to the pod that was labeled 18 "You gonna wake my sister up then?"

"Indeed, I require both of your assistance." The doctor replied as he pressed the button on the pod labeled 18.

"Wow, must have got yourself in some shit." 17 sassed to the doctor who growled.

"Indeed."

The android designated as 18 was revealed to be a beautiful blonde with similar looks to her brother only wearing a jeans skirt and a sleeveless jeans jacket over a pair of leggings and a white long-sleeved striped shirt that was under a black vest.

"Good morning Dr. Gero, how ar –

"I already did it 18."

"You dick, we were supposed to do it together." The female android said referring to their mimicry of answering machines before she turned to the Dr. "What do you want?"

"Well, I would like your assistance in taking care of the pests that are currently knocking down our door." The Dr. said. "After an incident today, I lost #19 and -

"Wait a sec, you built another android?" 18 asked with a surprised tone.

"Wait, wait, wait, was it that fat clown thing?" #17 asked "I thought that was a joke."

"Well clearly it was, it's dead now."

"And so are we if you don't –

"Whoa slow down," 17 pacified the angry doctor "Are you an android?"

"Holy shit he's an android." 18 answered the question with a look of disgust in her face.

"How did you even do that?" 17 asked.

"I took my brain and put it into this body." The doctor stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"How?" 18 stressed.

"Well I…Huh, how did I do that?" The doctor asked himself but then remembered the people at the door "17, 18, you two are charged with eliminating those pests."

"You know, I'll get right on that but first we gotta talk about these trust issues," 17 said with his eyes closed "because I get this strange feeling that after we kill them you're just going to turn us off again and I don't even know how."

"Why with this remote of course." Dr. Gero stupidly declared holding the remote in his good hand that was snatched by 17 really fast.

"Oh you mean this remote?"

"Well, um, you see, that is a decoy remote, I wouldn't show you the real thing." The Dr. lied smoothly "but I do need that remote back, it was my mothers."

"Oh don't you worry, I'm going to hold on to it real tight." 17 said before crushing the remote with his hands 'accidentally' "Whoops."

"Did your hand just malfunction bro?"

"I think it did sis."

Just then the doors were blasted inwards by a blast and its culprit was standing with his hand stretched and smoke coming out of his gloved hand.

"There, now was that so hard?" Vegeta rhetorically asked the group before noticing the extra company. "I take it that these two are the androids that we've heard so much about."

"Gosh he's noisy." 18 said insulting Vegeta before noticing a pod "What's this? You built another android?"

"No! Do not touch that pod!"

The female smirked at the way the Dr. responded to this action and listened as her twin brother spoke "Wow, from the way you must be reacting, this guy must be really fun to hang out with and according to my database, I am currently stronger than him."

"That's not the point!" Gero growled "16 is mentally unstable to be activated, doing so now will only -

"All the more reason to activate him." 17 said.

"And seriously doctor what is your definition of mentally unstable?" 18 pondered "You mean unable to take orders from you?"

"He needs to have a well built in processor like 19 before -

"19 that was previously destroyed." 17 cut the doctor before he could go any further.

"Enough of this, I'm opening the pod." 18 said walking over to the switch opening the pod but she was held down by Gero.

"No you don't!" Gero shouted "I order you to -

*Smash*

"Did you just touch me?" 18 asked as she looked at the Dr. whom she just elbowed "I think it's time to permanently shut you down."

"I completely agree sis." 17 said from his spot looking at the sputtering Dr. Gero "In fact, I'll get on that."

"What are you *crash* -

The Dr. looked to his back seeing the body of 17 as his hand was pierced through the doctor's chest.

"W...what have you done?"

The Z warriors just watched in shock as the android stabbed the doctor through the chest before he removed the hand and gave a round house kick to his head knocking the doctor's head off his body tumbling towards the door where the Z warriors stood.

17 walked to the head and looked at it as it was spluttering nonsense before he stepped on it with his foot crushing it completely and finally killing the doctor before smirking and looking up at the Z warriors and noticed the purple haired teen that just landed looking at him in fear.

He walked back to his sister who was standing by the pod labeled sixteen seemingly waiting for him before he spoke,

"Open the chamber."

"I won't let that happen!" Trunks yelled in anger and powered up to his max indirectly turning into a Super Saiyan much to the shock of the fighters around him but that didn't matter to him as he charged a blast before firing a spiral blue beam into the lab causing it to explode forcing the fighters to duck for shelter.

Looking down, Trunks hoped that his blast destroyed the androids as that was his strongest and most intense blast but he was shocked to see that the two survived it with the female holding the pod over her head like it was nothing.

"How could they survive that?" Trunks whispered in shock.

"Maybe you just didn't try hard enough." Vegeta said before turning fully to the teen "And why didn't you tell us that you were a Super Saiyan?"

(A.N Remember, Vegeta and Trunks never revealed that they were Super Saiyans so it is logical for Vegeta to be surprised at the sudden change as will the others be once they find out that Vegeta _IS _a Super Saiyan)

"Forget about that, we have more pressing matters to deal with." Trunks angrily dismissed to the prince who didn't like being dismissed like a common peasant.

"He's right Vegeta." Piccolo said to the prince referring to the androids still alive.

"Hn." Vegeta said before glancing back to the androids.

"Hurry up sis," 17 said "I'm eager to see what the Dr. has been hiding."

18 dropped the pod and walked to the big red button on the side and pressed it "Rise and shine."

The pod opened to reveal a young healthy adult with two lines on each side of his nose. He had a long shoulder length black hair that was tied into a ponytail. He wore a long sleeve black muscle shirt with a V-neck and underneath it was a mesh vest. He also wore a pair of black trousers over a pair of white socks and black sandals. His eyes opened to reveal a pair of dark red eyes with a pinwheel design in the middle before it morphed into one with three tomes over a ring before the red eyes faded and turned black. Reaching over to the edge of the pod with his hand, the new android rose up from the pod before reaching into it revealing a black cloak with white outlines and a hood revealing the other side of the coat being colored white.

He put it on over his clothes and glanced over to the fighters that were assembled on the air in front of him before glancing to 17 and 18.

"Holy crap that's one scary looking android." Krillin said.

"Dr. Gero being alive this time used the opportunity to create more androids." Trunks theorized in part fear after he calmed down. "Whereas in my timeline, him being dead prevented that."

"How can you be so calm!?" Krillin demanded out of fear.

"My father explained that being calm helps in situations like this."

"Oh like how you were calm before?" Vegeta couldn't help but jab at this and enjoyed when the teen winced.

"I have to apologize for my rash decisio -

"None needed." Piccolo said "I understand where you're coming from."

With the androids

"So tell us, how long have you been trapped in that pod?" 17 asked calmly.

"..."

"Do you know why the Dr. deemed you as mentally unfit to be activated?" 18 asked while the android glanced at her direction with his black eyes before closing them much to her frustration.

"*sigh* 16, what is your designated mission?" 17 asked.

"To destroy Son Goku." 16 replied in a calm and collected voice.

"So you can talk." 17 mocked trying to get a rise out of the android.

"The Dr. must have programmed him to respond only to commands relating to his mission." 18 theorized.

"Let's bail, this place is boring." 17 said before he floated into the air with his sister and 15 following before taking off in a direction opposite the fighters.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kami's lookout.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of Mr. Popo with a stare. Mr. Popo just stared right back at the black haired Saiyan with his creepy smile.

"Escus -

"Silence Maggot!" Mr. Popo ordered with is smile still on his face "It is time to introduce you to the pecking order."

Naruto looked on with a growl, he didn't have time to deal with this but unfortunately Mr. Popo doesn't give a _shit._

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_ Hope you liked this chapter and kudos for the winner of the poll who I'm sure you can all guess through the description.

As I said before, chapters like this and the previous will not be coming out this fast in the near future, hope you all understand.

I would like to thank team four star for providing me with material to write a bit of this chapter but not all of it is from them.

This is Uzumaki-Son Naruto signing off with this: I love long reviews and need a co-author that will be dedicated to this story.

Peace.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note: **_Itachi Uchiha… a subject that you all will find quite confusing as to where Gero managed to get the genes to recreate his entire physiology and that answer is as they say 'history' and I'm sure that the clever readers will pick up on what I meant by that. One thing you should know about him though, even though he's alive and an android, his memories are suppressed; one, and two unlike the original android 16, my version is a built in backup for cell meaning he has some abilities similar to cell; absorption, regeneration and Zenkai - but unlike cell, he can only absorb one android and the android will have to willingly accept the alliance and the fusion will probably make him half as strong as Perfect Cell but should he abuse the Zenkai ability, then well I leave that up to your imagination.

Some of you though might want to go to this link before you read this chapter as it is recommended to those that don't understand the Super Saiyan transformations and its perks.

Dragonballwiki/Transformation. (Apparently you cant post links here anymore)

Some attacks I will use here will not make sense to you so when you all see the English translation to the ones you don't get, just translate it in Latin and I'm sure some of you will instantly get the meaning; and I use those because I do not want Naruto ripping off Goku's attacks.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto and Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

**_Chapter Seven: Deadly Beauty_**

* * *

"Repeat this to me again slowly." a female voice said as she stared at the teen in front of her with an orange cloak that was familiar to her, at least the designs of the cloak and the outfit but she wondered how he knew them.

"Well Tsunade," The male known as Naruto Uzumaki spoke to the 30 year old woman in front of her "You are currently alive by a wish made on a set of 7 orange balls. But that isn't the only thing I wished for. As a second and third part of the first wish, I asked your age be restored to its prime and you having the ability to conjure any medical items you need out of the base of your head." Naruto explained and then he brought out a purse "And for my second wish, I asked for a pocket dimension women's purse with the materials needed to place any medical items in it safely that can only be accessed by you."

"And I am currently speaking with Naruto Uzumaki?" The blonde female known as Tsunade asked happy with the explanation of the sudden rush of knowledge.

"Yes, I have gone through some changes over the years and suffice to say, this is my actual appearance." Naruto said.

"Tell me something only Naruto will know." Tsunade demanded.

"When I was 13 years old, I and my sensei Jiraiya spotted you in a gambling joint and I stupidly attacked you after you insulted the Hokage position."

"So you finally agree with me that you were stupid then?" Tsunade asked with a smirk on her lovely face.

"You surely ask a lot of questions." Naruto said "But that's not why I brought you back."

"Oh?"

"Part of the reason I brought you back was to help heal my sick twin with a heart virus," Naruto explained and he pleaded "Please Tsunade-sama, he could die any time soon if nothing's done to stop it! I promise to buy you the best sake around if you help me with this."

Tsunade's eyebrows disappeared in her hair lines seeing him beg like that, then and there she knew something was up,

"Okay brat spill, why are you being so respectful?" Tsunade asked "And what's this about you having a twin?"

Naruto got up from his knees with a sigh knowing that the amount of time they spend here will not Goku so he grabbed her shoulder and looked back at the genie who was gardening "Thank you Mr. Popo for your hel -."

"Silence maggot!" Mr. Popo ordered from his spot with a smile on his face "The pecking order is you, the dirt, the worms inside of the dirt, Popo's stool, Kami, then Popo remember that!"

"Yes sir!"

And with a red-orange flash, they left the look out with Mr. Popo humming to himself and predicted to nobody,

"He'll be back."

Because nobody can resist the awesomeness that is Popo.

Later

Slightly widened at the mode of transport, Tsunade was being lead inside a small cottage where she saw a spiky haired man on the bed screaming his lungs out while a less spiky haired man was kneeling beside him holding a vial.

He looked up from his kneeling position to see Naruto "Oh hey, you're bac - holy boobies!"

"Yes Yamcha she has an amazing set of boobies." Naruto calmly said "But I didn't bring her here to be gawked at by people like you."

"Who's he?" Tsunade asked referring to the pervert.

"His name is Yamcha, a friend of mine." Naruto said and walked over to Goku's bed "This is Son Goku, my fraternal twin." he introduced and had to calm him down as he started screaming in pain.

"That's some serious set of lungs he has." Tsunade said before walking to him placing her hand over his chest before going through some hand signs making a green aura appear over them. She used the aura to scan Goku's chest area before turning it off with a sigh "Yup, its official, he's got a virus."

"Tell us something we don't know." Yamcha said.

"I need space if I'm to work and tell me, where's his wife if he has any?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm right here." Chichi said as she stood on the door hearing her being requested "Excuse me but who are you and what are you doing to Goku?"

"She's the best medic that I could think of and you're currently standing at the presence of one of the first female leaders the village I came from." Naruto proudly introduced before his head snapped back a bit and his eyes widened before it narrowed feeling something off around the premise specifically the seals he placed around the house. (Hey, just because he can't use chakra doesn't mean he can't draw seals.)

"What's wrong?" Yamcha asked noticing Naruto's look.

"The security seals I placed in the area to alert when we have an unwanted guest has been breached." Naruto seriously said much to the shock of those present.

"Security seals? What are those? Also, I can't feel the energy of the intruder so they must be dud."

"Maybe that's because the intruder might be an android sent by Dr. Gero?" Naruto rhetorically asked causing Yamcha to blush. Naruto knew about Dr. Gero from his wife's phone call.

"I'm heading out to stop him from approaching this house." Naruto said moments later as he got up again "It still surprised me how they got this far, maybe they had a built in map?"

"Are you going to be okay?" Chichi asked with concern in her voice seeing as he is family.

Naruto smiled "Of course." Before he looked back to Tsunade who was just calmly looking at the screenplay "I leave everything in your capable hands." before he flashed out of the house in a red-orange flash.

* * *

With Naruto

* * *

Quietly stalking the location of where his primary target was located was a being that had an orifice-like mouth with the two sections of his head shooting off in different directions in a V-shape. The figure has orange color parts near his abdominal area, the back of his head, and even near his groin area. He has two wings which are both emerald green with black spots. He has an emerald green and lime green mix all over his exoskeleton. He also has three fingers in five fingers and three toes on his person. On his back was a tail like Frieza and King Cold, but also has a stinger included at the end of it and on his abdominal area he has black sections in the middle between the two sections on his head, and even the black part of opposite side of his tail. He looked like a humanoid insect all in all that had the tendency to suck the life out of its prey if the hole on his stinger was anything to go by - it could also mean that he could draw out poison from it but at this point of the description we know who I'm describing.

"Holy crap you are ugly." A voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw the disgusted face of Uzumaki Naruto and spoke.

"I was primarily tasked to destroy Son Goku and given from what I have in my database you are not him so I ask this, why do you feel as familiar as he?"

"Wouldn't like to know." Naruto said "But before I get ahead of myself I am Uzumaki Naruto and you are?"

"I am the ultimate creation of a genius mindset that has unfortunately passed away but his goals luckily have been transferred to me. While I would love to tell you what my ultimate goal is I'm afraid that I can't but to indulge you, my name is Cell, and I am an android." Cell introduced.

"And how did you find this place?"

"All I needed to do was search for my primary target's energy and scout him out and as luck would have it, his energy was fading giving me the opening I need to complete one of my goals but now I have to get rid of you before I can hope to accomplish it."

"You're welcome to try but let's take this somewhere else as this area won't do." Naruto said. He and Cell flew to somewhere far from the area they were previously located to somewhere close but good enough to fight. Both landed before Naruto got into his favorite fighting stance, the Gōken "I have to warn you though, I'm a tough nut to crack."

"I am quite sure that you will be quite easy to crack for me if that were the case." Cell gloated before getting into a fighting stance as well before both their first met initiating the beginning of the fight.

* * *

With the Fighters

* * *

"Step aside weaklings and let a Real Saiyan show you how to fight." The cocky voice of Vegeta spoke as he walked in front of the group as the landed a few distance away from the androids.

"Has he always been this cocky?" Trunks whispered to Krillin who nodded.

"Oh yeah, you should have seen him when he first arrived on earth, I mean talk about an ego." Krillin whispered back.

"And it seems that same cockiness returned." Piccolo said "I liked him better when he was humble."

"But what do you think caused this?" Tien asked.

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

Their conversation was interrupted by an explosion of power from their topic of conversation followed by a blinding light.

"Um guys…" Krillin spoke in fear as he pointed his shaking finger at the now Super Saiyan Prince who was smirking in arrogance.

"Crap…"

"That's right bitches! The awesome Vegeta-sama has risen to the top! And no one, not even Kakarot or his pathetic twin can catch up to me now because I am… A Super Saiyan." Vegeta gloated.

*groan*

"Before you forget Vegeta, there are three Super Saiyans that could easily wipe you out if they worked together so don't get your hopes up yet." Piccolo said to the prince that shut him up causing the androids laugh; well 17 and 18, and Vegeta to growl.

"Shut up Namek!" Vegeta shouted to Piccolo before turning to the androids "Now which one of you walking trashcans wants to have a taste of the awesome Vegeta-sama?"

"I'm going to enjoy shutting up your arrogant mouth." 18 said as she walked forward with a bored look on her face.

"So ladies first huh?" Vegeta taunted before he got into his ready position "I have to warn you, I'm not afraid to hit a woman."

"That's fine, neither am I." 18 retorted before she appeared in front of the Saiyan's face with her fist drawn back before she threw it at him only for him to move to the right side stepping the punch before grabbing her hand and throwing her against the wall beside them.

18's back hit the wall causing it to crack before she flew in front of Vegeta who punched her on the face making her tumble backwards on the air as the hit connect. She controlled her tumbling coming to a halt on the air flicking her hair behind her hair much to Vegeta's amusement.

"Ha! First blood, better give up and - Get back here!" Vegeta roared as he chased the retreating form of the female android to a busy highway where they both landed on the back of a moving truck.

The remaining fighters followed Vegeta and 18's trail and saw the standoff that the two were having on the truck,

"What's wrong, batteries getting low?" Vegeta taunted hoping to get a rise out of the female but much to his disappointment, she stayed silent, something he took as a cue to attack so he jumped towards her and started attacking her with a series of punches and kicks that she either avoided or blocked however Vegeta saw an opening and kicked her off the truck forcing her to crash onto the incoming vehicle much to the drivers shock and because of the sudden blindness, the driver crashed his car into the wall beside him causing it to explode however 18 was able to avoid said explosion even if she didn't, the explosion wouldn't cause her any harm.

As she landed on the ground, Vegeta appeared and tried to strike her but she avoided his strike moving away from him prompting Vegeta to follow in order to avoid the incoming car.

18 landed on another moving vehicle watching as she was gaining distance on the annoyed Vegeta who had enough and flew to her punching the spot she was just in much to his great annoyance and anger. He looked up to see her laughing at him as she was floating away and growled.

"I will kill as many people as I have to as long as you are one of them!"

"Oh hey 18, you're back." 17 greeted his sister as she landed at the area that the fight started from.

"Shut up." 18 said to her brother and saw that Vegeta arrived as he just landed in front of her with his hair still taking that Super Saiyan shape.

"So android are you done running?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know, is your mouth?"

"Oh ha ha you're fuking clever but wait, I have a retort." Vegeta stood straight and stretched his hand facing his palm towards the female charging his aura as he prepared his attack and just as a truck turned into their direction to stop behind them, Vegeta fired at it causing an explosion that didn't do much damage to the female who landed beside him showing that she avoided the attack.

"Be honest, is this just a short guy thing?" 18 asked Vegeta who turned and saw that she was behind him.

"You talk a lot of shit for a washing machine and no I'm not just saying that because you're an android." Vegeta retorted "I'm saying that because you're a wom - *BAM*"

Vegeta didn't get to finish his tirade because he was head butted on the forehead by said woman he was insulting causing him to stumble back a bit in shock and pain and growled.

"You know what, just for that, I'm not going to take it easy on you any mor - *SMASH* ARGH" Vegeta was slapped after his gut was punched quite easily to the wall beside him and it was done effortlessly by the female android who just kept on looking bored at how easy it was to get a rise out of the Saiyan.

"Vegeta are you in there?" Trunks asked as he and the other fighters landed behind the female.

"Did anyone get the number of the _bitch _that hit me?" Vegeta called out from the tunnel he was in.

"18." 18 replied finding it how amusing this whole situation was.

"Thank you."

"Vegeta! Oh thank god you're still alive, we have to get out of here now!" Trunks frantically said to the prince who scoffed as he got back his bearings.

"Are you kidding?" Vegeta rhetorically asked "I have her right where I want her."

"... Do you live in your own little world?" Trunks suddenly asked as he was surprised at how annoying the Saiyan prince was being.

"Yes, but unfortunately I have to share it with all of you."

"Actually Vegeta, you don't have to share at all." 17 said from his spot as he walked to the fighters that just landed "If they move a muscle to help you I will personally introduce them to the ground."

"Please shut up!" Vegeta roared not liking when he was being interrupted "Now that we can get back to the fight, I can finally get back to completely disassembling you, you smug _cunt._"

"..." Silence.

"*sigh* Yup." 18 sighed as she pushed away a strand of hair from her head. She moved to punch Vegeta sending him tumbling backwards on the air before he controlled his fall and flew towards the android like a spear hitting her stomach before moving behind her and gave her a dropkick sending her to the ground.

Vegeta then aimed his palm at the downed female as she was getting up and fired a beam at her. 18 just stood and took the hit but after the resulting explosion died down, she noticed that her clothes were ruined.

Vegeta flew and landed in front of her and laughed at her state of dress and insulted "Does that ruffle you android?"

"Well you've managed to destroy my favorite/only jacket and ruined my leggings." 18 said as she took off the blue jacket.

"But that was only a taste of my power," Vegeta gloated "Prepare to feel the rest of my Super Saiyan wrath!"

As he said that he jumped on her and started to hit her with a series of punches and kicks that looked like she was being forced on the defensive but to the more trained eye, they knew what was going on.

'_No… Vegeta looks like he can't go on!' _Piccolo thought as he saw that Vegeta's attack was getting weaker and weaker but the android was still standing strong and calm making the Saiyan prince feel even more rage.

"Vegeta looks like he could win this." Krillin said to the group but Piccolo disagreed.

"No you don't understand," Piccolo said "Every hit Vegeta gives takes a toll on him and because of that he's wasting energy that will eventually give her the opening she needs to end it."

"Because as an android, she doesn't need to waste any energy." Tien completed for Piccolo while Trunks was having flashbacks of his own past where androids took over everything and killed almost everyone he knew something he promised that he was going to prevent here.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was starting to feel tired and the android noticed this making her smirk as she caught his two hands and gave him a kick to the face followed by a punch to the gut making him spit blood on the ground but she didn't stop there as she gave him a roundhouse kick to the head sending him screaming to the rock that was standing.

"How quickly bravado walks out when you're on your ass." 18 said as she calmly walked to the downed prince. Vegeta growled at the taunting he was receiving from the female and got up ignoring the pain he was feeling and as he tried to move and attack her, she sidestepped and gave him a roundhouse kick to the side that dislocated his left arm painfully causing him to scream in even more pain and it was at this that something inside Trunks snapped.

"NOOOO!" He turned Super Saiyan and rushed to the female with his sword drawn hoping to end this before it got out of hand but 17 saw this and appeared in his front giving him a dropkick to the ground causing the remaining z fighters to rush in to assist their comrade.

* * *

With Naruto

* * *

Purple eyes widened as he felt his insides stretch backwards from the hard punch his opponent gave him. Naruto ignored this look and twisted his arm that stretched the back of his opponent. You could see how far it stretched as it looked like he wore a glove made of his opponent's skin before his opponent was sent tumbling to the formation behind him and away from Goku's house.

Naruto remained suspended on the air as he saw his opponent get up from the crash and fly towards him with a growl and tried to punch him but Naruto sidestepped the punch and grabbed his tail before flinging it to the ground with a throw. He flew after his opponent with a spiral blue energy ball of Ki forming on his hand before he punched it on the downed body of cell causing an explosion around them.

As the dome of light died down, Naruto jumped back and saw the body of his opponent wasn't there but the blood was so he closed his eyes and used the tracker function on the seals he placed around a perimeter of Goku's house (Think of a radar that has similar functions with Naruto's mind as the tracking beacon). He elbowed a body that suddenly appeared behind him before turning and placing his palm on it charging up his energy.

"...**Gensaku (Reduce)**"

A red beam shot out of Naruto's hand straight through Cell's chest before he held the androids face as he whimpered in pain and again Naruto charged up his energy.

"**...Chire (Scatter)"**

Cell's body glowed yellow before it scattered into tiny pieces instantly killing him. Naruto closed his eyes as he hated using this move that he developed where he will have to invade a person's chi network through his brain causing it to explode depending on the amount of power he put. The one drawback is you have to concentrate very well in order to add the amount you want if not you end up destroying your arm.

As he finished with his thoughts he flew to Goku's house hoping to continue helping his brother heal and was sorta disappointed with how this fight was. He didn't even have to go Super Saiyan but unknown to him, a piece of Cell remained intact and left the area in fear before Naruto could detect him giving him time to recover and luckily for him, his enemies couldn't sense the power levels of an android.

Later

"How's Goku?" Naruto asked as he walked in through the front door seeing Tsunade's hands over his brother's chest with a blue hue surrounding it and by the way his breathing stabled he hoped that his brother's life was getting better.

"Better, I managed to recreate a new set of the arteries out of the previous that were destroyed by the virus so that has his heart will start functioning properly; though the process is slow, he should be able to recover very soon." Tsunade explained. "Whatever that antidote was, it really helped in the process."

"*sigh* Thank goodness." Chichi sighed in relief before brightening up "I have to start preparing a big meal because if I know Goku, he will be starving once he wakes up." but as she left for the door to the kitchen, she looked back to Tsunade who was working with sweat on her forehead "Do you want me to make anything for you?"

"Nah, sake's good." Tsunade dismissed "But the brat over there has that handled."

"Thank you so much for your help." Chichi thanked the medic as she was leaving the room to head to the kitchen.

"Time to see how the others are doing." Naruto said to himself before he sat on the floor at the end of Goku's bed in a meditative pose before he closed his eyes scoping the familiar energy of the other fighters as he remained still for a couple of minutes.

Yamcha watched Naruto as he was sitting down and jumped in surprise as he saw Naruto suddenly snap open his eyes before gaining a serious look on his face. As he calmed down, he asked "What happened?"

"Their energy is low and if nothing's done, it could be completely lost." Naruto said before he got up.

"What are you going to do?"

"Help." Naruto said before he left in his trademark flash knowing that Goku will recover soon so he didn't have to worry about him for now.

* * *

With the others

* * *

Krillin watched in terror as 18 and 17 were easily beating up the other fighters below him, and brutally and he had to wince as he was sure he heard Vegeta's bone crack from the pressure of her foot as she stepped on him signifying on how powerful she really was. Looking to the side, he saw 16 holding out his hand a bird to land on it and he was sure he saw 16 glance at him with a smile before concentrating back on the birds but that wasn't his main focus no, his main focus was at the fight below him.

'_What am I going to do?' _He thought in panic to himself as he was stumbling back in fear which would have lasted had he not seen the red-orange flash that suddenly appeared _'Wait, that flash...'_

"Naruto!"

Krillin's shout of excitement distracted the twin androids from their work and they looked to the bald man before looking up to see a black spiky haired man with a cloak looking down on them with a strange look. They saw his eyes glance around before they rested on the purple haired boy.

'_Trunks!'_ He thought in panic before landing next to him, kneeling down as he tried to shake his son awake "Trunks, are you okay?" he asked softly and the grunt was all he needed for confirmation before he picked up Trunks and took him to Krillin and landed him next to the bald man who fell on his ass.

"Do you have a Senzu bean?" he calmly asked Krillin with his tone of voice betraying the anger he felt right now. Krillin nodded in confirmation before bringing out the bag, something that Naruto smiled at before he placed Trunks in front of Krillin and ordered "Take care of him." before he floated down to where the android's were standing looking at the scene with amusement.

"Look 18, another one." 17 said to his sister who just tiredly shook her head.

"Facing Vegeta took a lot out of me." She said "Why don't you handle him?"

"Before we begin the eventual fight I have a question to ask." Naruto stated.

"Oh?"

"Which one of you did that to the teen on the ground over there?"

"I believe that would be me." 17 said with a proud look on his face something that Naruto smiled at confusing him a bit.

"Good."

17's back hunched as Naruto drove his knee through the stomach of the android causing 17 to spit out blood as his eyes widened in pain before he was sent flying to the ground crashing into it. Naruto glanced at 18 who was frozen from shock before he brought his palm to his chest area facing it upwards and made a cupping motion before flattening it creating a spiral blue energy ball of Ki.

He raised it over his head charging up his energy increasing the size of the ball but not by much because of the downed fighters around and he threw the ball at the area he knew the android was.

"17!" 18 screamed as the attack connected resulting in a blinding light but as the light died down, 16 was standing in front of the android with a the arm of golden spectral energy warrior around him that had a shield Naruto knew that technique very well.

"Susano." He said and then got a good look at the android that was in a cloak. His eyes widened in recognition "Itachi Uchiha."

16's eyes flashed a bit before they turned to normal "I am designated as android 16 and I cannot in good conscience let you destroy 17 or 18 as they are my comrades."

"Then I am afraid that we are at an impasse as I too need to protect my comrades." Naruto said to the male android who just remained silent and looked at him.

"How do you suggest we tackle it?"

"You leave right now and I promise not to attack you." Naruto said and 16 nodded in agreement before he picked up his comrade after the shield disappeared but Naruto wasn't done "And don't let me see you anywhere near Goku or his house or you all will regret the day you were created."

16 nodded and looked to 18 who was still shaken from fear at how easily her brother was beaten and if he could do that, what chance did she have?

"18, we leave right now." 16 said snapping her out of her thoughts and looked to him as he picked up her knocked out brother before taking off in the air in a direction opposite Naruto. 18 looked back at Naruto curious as to who he is before a glare from him sent her after her comrade and her brother.

"That was amazing dad!" Trunks said as he watched his father land beside him after scaring off the androids with and with a display like that, well they might just have a chance.

"Thanks." Naruto said before walking over to him "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, those Senzu really help a lot." Trunks replied and with Krillin, they started to revive the other fighters with an angry Saiyan prince being last in line.

Is Naruto familiar with #16? Will Goku recover on time to help deal with this threat? And what about the mysterious Cell? It seems that Naruto's instant death technique wasn't strong enough to beat him and he just came back even stronger than before. Who will win in this epic fights the Z fighters or the Androids?

Find out on the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Z

* * *

_**Authors Note: **_Naruto is already strong enough to take on Cell in his perfect form and tie with him as per the rules of DBZ cannon - Full Power Super Saiyan Goku vs Perfect Cell, so him easily beating 17 and imperfect Cell quite easily is understandable.

I hope you all liked this chapter but remember, not every chapter will be updated as quickly as the previous three so do not get used to this.

This is Uzumaki-Son Naruto signing out and remember, I love long reviews and not reviews that look like they are already typed and are automatically posted with the same message over and over again chapter after chapter - YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.

Peace.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Note:**_ This chapter goes out to SinOfDisaster whom helped me in my time of distress. If it wasn't for him, this chapter would have been posted longer.

One thing to know, at this point, Cell is what you will all call a False Super Saiyan or in his term False semi-perfect form meaning he's so close to his semi-perfect form that it will just take about three or four cities worth of absorption but he won't reach that far as he will still absorb 17.

In this state, he is still no match for the Unnamed Namekian (That would have been his original title but he just preferred to be called Piccolo as Piccolo is the dormant personality between him and Kami) scratch that, he would be an exact match for him maybe even slightly stronger due to his Saiyan make up but that is for you to determine from this chapter.

I will not also show the filler episodes the androids get as they do not seem meaningful to me so those wanting to see that sorry, but you are in for a disappointment.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z

* * *

_**Chapter eight: The monster goes into motion**_

* * *

"I still don't get why we have to run like cowards." 17 stated as he was helped up by #16.

"His power levels far exceeded our perspective parameters," 16 replied "Fighting him together is unadvisable and fighting him alone is suicide."

"But what about you?" 18 asked "You were able to block his attack that alone says something."

"According to Dr. Gero's supercomputer, I have the ability to absorb one of you." 16 explained "The power boost might be strong enough to face our unknown anomaly but as to how much…"

"And I wouldn't want to be absorbed so that alone proves to be a problem." 17 said with 18 agreeing before 18 pointed out something.

"Before he called you Itachi Uchiha," 18 remembered "Why did he do that?"

"Perhaps I remind him of someone from his past?" 16 shrugged though deep in his subconscious and something that was unaware to him, a small memory block was released.

"I am surprised that he was able to inflict such amount damage on me." 17 said wincing as he still remembered the punch he received "Who _was _that guy?"

18 was just worried at how this will affect her brother's personality with how he was easily handled, even she had a small fear of the man but she had to admit, she found his dominating personality quite attractive and the intensity of his gaze when he looked at her made some of her processors burn a bit.

"I don't know, but I hope we see less of him." 18 stated in what was the most convincing lie she could come up with and she thanked her brother's gullibility because he easily fell for it but as she looked closer to her brother, she noticed that he was still upset with the situation and she decided "Hey, cheer up 17, I'm sure it was just a fluke." She said and seeing that it was working, she just continued "Why don't we have a little fun? I'm sure that will cheer you up and when you face him again you will definitely win."

"Yeah you're right." 17 said convincing himself more than his sister "It was probably just a fluke that he beat me because no one's supposed to be stronger than us despite Sixteen's false readings but you know what, why don't we have a little fun while we chase after our target?"

"That's the android we all know and love." 18 commented silencing 16 with a glare "Now come on, I know I saw a highway somewhere around here."

With that, the three flew away with 18 just hoping that her brother could keep his cheerful and confident mood. She didn't care if she'll find that man again because when she does, there will be _hell _to pay and it won't be pretty and maybe she could have some personal _fun _with him but she didn't want to admit that out loud.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

Back at the area the fighters fought, Naruto thought back to how Vegeta sounded when he found out that he - Naruto - took out the android with one hit while he - Vegeta - was outclassed; his reason being that since they were both Super Saiyans, they should have roughly had the same level of strength.

"Pfft yeah right." He mumbled to himself and remembered as he easily dismissed the prince before said prince got pissed and left the area knowing that if he were to fight, he would lose easily because his opponent was easily able to beat what he couldn't, something that hurt his pride and to Naruto, he saw this as a good thing as it served as quite an eye opener for Vegeta who has been getting full of himself lately.

Another thing that bothered the Super Saiyan was the appearance of an old and powerful foe that goes by the name, Itachi Uchiha who now seemingly is an android with the model number, 16. Naruto had no idea what happened to Itachi after the war, he along with Sasuke disappeared though the later after the former, one thing he was confused with though. Did they die? Did they survive? Did they remain in a suspended animation of some form? Too many probabilities and he was to wonder where Gero got the DNA to recreate Itachi as he was sure that it would be difficult to find it, though he could have used a bone sample but how did he know _which _person to revive?

"So many unknowns." Naruto said to himself before he heard some shouting and turned just in time to see Piccolo fire a Ki blast to the ground before he used the distraction to fly off in the direction of the look out to do who knows what. He turned to Krillin and asked,

"What's got his panties in a bunch?"

"Well he's just got some personal issues to deal with either that or he's secretly a bitch on her period." Krillin thought the last part out loud.

"..."

"Yeah I'm going to ignore you just said that." Naruto said to Krillin who shrugged and replied.

"I'm still keeping my beliefs." He then looked towards the direction Piccolo flew "Anyone else notice how he flew in the direction of the look out?"

"What would he want there?" Tien asked.

"I don't know, maybe to meet Kami?"

"Why would he want to do that?" Tien pressed.

Krillin placed his finger on his lip in thought "I think I remember master Roshi saying that Piccolo and Kami shared a deep level of intimacy in the past," Krillin remembered "Maybe he's going back to get a repeat of what he missed?"

"...gross."

"Sexual innuendo aside," Naruto drawled "I need to get back to Goku to see how he's doing."

"We'll join you." Trunks said pointing to himself, Krillin and Yamcha and with a nod, all of them flew to Goku's house.

* * *

_With Piccolo_

* * *

Piccolo growled as he stared into the smiling face of Mr. Popo who was expecting his arrival.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Popo started "Couldn't handle something on your own so you decide to come crying to daddy?"

"I am here to see -

"Silence Maggot!" Popo ordered with a straight face.

"That's enough Mr. Popo." Kami said as he walked in front of his friend "I know what Piccolo is here for."

"Good." Piccolo said "I don't have to explain then but just one thing old man, if we fuse my personality will still remain dormant right?"

"Yes." Kami nodded before speaking to Popo "Do not fret Popo, for I am not completely gone, just think of me taking a new sk -

"Whatever." Popo easily dismissed with a wave going back to his gardening much to Kami's disappointment.

"Let's get this over with old man." Piccolo said as he moved to place his palm on the old man's chest waiting patiently for Kami to make his move.

"*sigh* Alright." Kami said "But be warned, there are far worse things than the two androids that are lurking beneath the shadows."

"...Wha -

"HAAAAA!"

Kami screamed and charged up his aura the moment Piccolo was about to ask the question before he felt himself fade into Piccolo while said Namekian stood and watched in wonder as he felt the power increase in him bit by bit before they all were blinded by a blinding light. When the light died down, Piccolo's aura was fluctuating as you could hear the crackle of lightning in the back ground.

Piccolo himself looked in wonder as he felt the power he possessed, he felt like he could destroy both androids and more, he even felt like he could take on Goku and win -

"When the androids kick your ass I'll just stand here and laugh." Mr. Popo said with a smile as he sensed the buildup done while Piccolo just growled before he went to the edge of the lookout and jumped off to where he sensed the trouble previously as Kami. Next stop, Ginger town.

* * *

_Minutes earlier_

* * *

Vegeta stood on a rock formation looking seemingly at nowhere thinking of his previous battle with that female android. Just thinking about it made him so angry he felt like…

"Argh!" Following the scream came an explosion of energy that turned him into the fabled Super Saiyan before he relaxed still in his Super Saiyan mode thinking to himself,

'_Wait till I get my hands on those androids' _He thought _'I will prove once and for all that I am the strongest warrior in the universe. What Uzumaki did was probably just a fluke and I'm sure that given the chance I would obliterate him, Kakarot and anyone else that stands in my way of ultimate power!' _He wasn't done with his monologue yet as rationality started to enter his mind as he powered down to his normal state and spoke to himself;

"No, the Super Saiyan of legend were an invincible warrior race, I am their son and at long last, I have risen to claim my birthright as I have stepped into the ranks of greatness but maybe it isn't enough, maybe there are still heights that must be reached even as a Super Saiyan," He powered up again to his Super Saiyan state clenching his fist over his chest with a growl then a smirk "and when I ascend, no one, not Kakarot, not his pathetic brother or his son will be able to stop me as I take my rightful place on the throne!"

_With the Group_

Tien, Naruto, Krillin and Trunks were flying over the formations below them when Tien got their attention and spoke,

"I think I'll go pick up Chiaotzu from Kame house and train with him." He said.

"All right," Krillin said "We'll meet you there once we move Goku from his house."

"Why are we moving him exactly?" Naruto asked.

"The androids will want to kill him even when he is vulnerable like this and while you are strong, we need all the available help we can get and that includes Goku as well." Krillin theorized.

"No need." Naruto said "There's someone doing a delicate healing procedure on Goku as we speak and before I left I made sure to secure the perimeter of his house." Naruto explained "Should a threat arrive, I will be notified immediately." He remembered the threat that was named Cell that's history now much to his relief.

"Okay that's good." Tien said "Gohan should be arriving soon as well so we'll all meet back at Goku's house."

"Agreed." Naruto said and Trunks nodded his head in agreement with his father while Krillin reluctantly agreed before Tien flew in another direction away from the group as they headed to Goku's house.

* * *

_Later_

* * *

"There, that should do for now." Tsunade said with a sigh of relief as the hue on her hand diminished. She then placed her items in the purse Naruto got her before she stood up and stretched from sitting for so long.

"How is he?" Chichi asked Tsunade who glanced at her.

"All he needs to do now is rest," Tsunade stated "after which he should do only light exercises maybe have a meal or two."

"Thank Goodness." Chichi said and Yamcha sighed in relief "Well then come on, I'm sure that you're hungry after working so hard with healing Goku."

As they walked to the kitchen, Gohan landed outside the house before rushing inside as quickly as he could hoping to see his dad.

"Dad!" He shouted catching Yamcha's attention.

"Oh hey Gohan," Yamcha greeted "How've you been."

"That's a dumb question," Gohan said blandly "How do you think I've been."

"Oh right about Goku." Yamcha sheepishly said as he realized his mistake "But you don't have to worry about that anymore since all Goku has to do is rest."

"Why do you say that? Did something happen?"

"Oh hey Yamcha," Naruto said as he walked into the house with Trunks and Krillin behind him "I see Tsunade's done?"

"Yup," Yamcha cheerfully said "She said all he needs to do now is rest and once he does wake up he should do only light exercises."

"What are you guys talking about?" Gohan asked "whose Tsunade and what happened to dad?"

"That will be me brat." A voice said from the doorway of the kitchen and Krillin, Trunks and Gohan saw a lovely blonde female with huge knockers standing on the door (Tsunade has on what she wore during her reign as Hokage)

"Holy shit those boobs are huge!" Krillin exclaimed much to the shock of those in the room.

"Krillin!"

"...Sorry."

Tsunade walked to him and bent down exposing quite some cleavage to Krillin's face as she looked at him before she looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. Naruto's careless shrug was all the confirmation she needed before she flicked Krillin's forehead lightly sending him crashing outside straight through the wall of the house and the people of the house except Naruto looked at Tsunade with surprise and slight fear.

"Anyone else want to make a remark about my chest?" she asked with a threatening tone and the shaking of the surrounding heads was what she needed before she flicked her hair behind her ear and walked into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Gohan asked after she left.

"If she could do that with just a flick I wonder what she could do with an entire punch." Yamcha said with a grimace at the image that was brought up.

"That was Tsunade Senju, a medic with amazing skills that I called back with the help of the dragon balls." Naruto explained to Gohan.

"So you know her?"

"She was sorta like an adoptive grandmother to me when we were back at our home village and she was one of if not _the _most powerful female I know."

"*whistle* That's some backstory." Yamcha said "And with proof too."

"Yeah well, with her here, Goku's recovery time will be much faster, that's for sure." Naruto said to the group, something that calmed them down before Chichi came and fussed over her son that just arrived.

* * *

_With Piccolo_

* * *

Landing in the empty streets of Ginger town, Piccolo walked forward as he glanced left and right looking at the piles of clothes on the ground. He inspected them and noticed that the owners were just sucked dry of their essence. "What could have caused this?" Piccolo mumbled to himself as he squatted on a knee touching the clothes feeling that it was still warm meaning that this was recent "That means that the monster is still in the area."

He stood up and looked left and right for the monster that was an expert in hiding his energy and growled in frustration "Where are you!?"

Meanwhile unknown to him, the creature known as cell was walking towards the Namekian with his latest victim on his hand. He still remembered his embarrassing defeat at the unknown fighter and while it did give him a huge boost, he knew that he was still not strong enough to face him, that's why he abandoned his primary mission and set after his secondary missions, to absorb android's 17 and 18 but it was difficult to find something that didn't emit an energy signal so he had to make due with absorbing the biomass of the people in this town, something he took great pleasure in doing.

He sensed the arrival of Piccolo, one of his genetic components and decided to have fun especially with his boost of power even though he was in the middle of a meal, something that annoyed him.

Piccolo looked to the right as he heard footsteps and he saw a humanoid bug walking with a human trembling on his hand. After listening to the man's pathetic cries for help, Cell stabbed his stinger on the back of the man before he proceeded to absorb the biomass of his victim.

Piccolo growled as he looked at Cell who smirked at him before his feeding was done. Cell proceeded to walk forward until he was a few feet away from Piccolo before he smiled that didn't reach his eyes.

"I will absorb you next." Cell said to Piccolo who just kept frowning as he got into his ready position preparing himself for the incoming fight while Cell just exhaled releasing his energy releasing a very familiar energy output.

_In Goku's house_

The fighters ran out in surprise at the power felt especially Naruto who was sure that he had dealt with those two.

"I made sure I got rid of Frieza and his father." He growled with his fists clenching "But how are they back?"

"And they feel much stronger than before." Gohan cried in shock "But how can this be?"

"I don't get it." Trunks said concentrating "I felt Piccolo, Frieza, Cold and Vegeta's power all in the same place."

"Vegeta?" Naruto called in confusion.

"Yes I was right, I knew that his energy was among them as well." Gohan said in afterthought.

"It feels like their energies are radiating from a single point." Trunks concluded something that Naruto thought to as well as the others.

"Yeah, I'm sensing 'em to." Yamcha exclaimed in shock fearing for his life and his friends.

"It feels like it's coming from Ginger town."

"Is that - " Naruto whispered in shock before he flew to the window where Goku was still on his bed "But if he's here then who's that?"

_With Piccolo_

"Now, tell me what kind of creature you are." Piccolo demanded.

"The last time I did that it did no good." Cell said to Piccolo "This time though, it'll be different, I'll try not to make a habit of talking to my food."

"I'm not going to repeat myself." Piccolo growled.

"Really?"

Piccolo tsked before he chuckled with a smirk on his face folding his arms over his chest "I technically like to know who I'm defeating but I guess for you I'll make an exception."

"Gasp, the terrible Piccolo intends to kill me." Cell exclaimed in false shock before chuckling and settling in the horse stance.

"I don't know how or where you encountered the name of Piccolo, but - *boom*" The ground below Piccolo was destroyed creating a large pot hole following his release of energy that had the effect of pushing Cell backwards before finally releasing the energy he gathered causing a dome of light to cover him and the entire city much to the shock of Cell who growled at this before smirking looking at the way Piccolo's body was reacting to the energy he released and listened as Piccolo finished his sentence "Unfortunately for you, I'm not him."

"What!?" Cell exclaimed in shock as he heard that sentence and saw that Piccolo was still gathering his energy "You are not him?" he growled before getting into his ready stance/crouch and smirking "If you're not Piccolo then who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

_Meanwhile with Naruto_

"Uh-huh, yeah, all right, love you too babe." Naruto spoke to the other end of the phone before looking at Trunks with an eyebrow raised "Trunks your mother said that she just received a call from someone who wanted to learn how to ride your old time machine that looks really abandoned."

"But that can't be right." Trunks said as he pulled out the case where he keeps his capsules and opened it revealing the capsule for the time machine in there "Look, this here _is _the capsule for my time machine."

"She did say that it does look like it's been sitting there for a while and it looks completely overgrown with moss." Naruto continued "What could she be talking about?"

"Guess the only way to find out will be to go to wherever mom is and find out." Trunks said.

Naruto nodded before he looked to the rest of the group "I'm going to see Bulma with Trunks to get this situation settled." He then walked before he placed his hand on Trunks shoulder "Call me when Goku wakes up."

And with that Naruto and Trunks disappeared in Naruto's trademark flash leaving the others to wonder what was going on.

_With Piccolo_

Recovering from the shock Piccolo received as he just felt the power released from Cell, all positive thoughts have been squashed when Cell flew backwards and placed his index and middle finger - no not that move - on his forehead charging his energy into a familiar attack that Piccolo knew.

"**Special Beam Cannon Fire!" **

He fired the spear like beam at Piccolo who just easily deflected it like it was nothing and before he could ponder on how the beast knew his attack, he ducked under a flying punch thrown by the android.

Piccolo then maneuvered his way to appearing behind Cell before he followed up with a spinning kick that landed on Cell's back sending the android flying forward. As Cell recovered, he sidestepped a kick that was sent his way by Piccolo before he jumped backwards creating space between them but Piccolo wasn't going to let that happen so he flew after the android before appearing at his back and kicking him again but Cell blocked it and followed with a series of his own punch towards the Namekian who proceeded to block all of them.

Finding an opening, Piccolo kneed Cell to the gut sending the android flying downwards to the earth - they were flying as the combo attacks started - and appeared on the area he was going to land ready to attack Cell as he was sailing towards him but unfortunately Cell stopped on the air before he disappeared and appeared a few feet away from Piccolo.

Not being deterred in the slightest, Piccolo appeared in the androids back again giving him a roundhouse kick that connected sending Cell flying forward into the demolished building in front of him making the Namek smirk as the building came crashing down on Cell.

Cell got out from the wreckage and stood in front of the smirking Namekian watching as a brief spark of lightning appeared around him and listened as Piccolo started to speak.

"Is that the best you got?" Piccolo asked "My senses told me you were much bigger deal than this, you holding back or something?"

"You are a formidable opponent never mind how easy it will be for me to crush you." Cell responded with a smirk "But it's a shame since I cannot perfect my form yet."

"What!?" Piccolo demanded "Is that the reason you wiped out all the people in Ginger Town?"

"Yes, I take their Bioenergy for my own." Cell confirmed.

Piccolo growled out the next question "Who's idea was it to send a monster like you back in time in the first place?"

Cell was honestly surprised that Piccolo found that bit of info out on his own so he indulged the Namek "I am the one who sent me back." Cell spoke "That puny time machine was too small for this body, so I was forced to revert back to my egg form in order to travel." Cell smirked "I find it surprising you were able to deduce how I was able to arrive here so easily and with that said, I am sure that you don't know about this."

Taking another familiar stance to Piccolo, Cell started charging up his energy that also felt familiar to Piccolo.

"That stance…" Piccolo whispered.

"**Kame**…" Cell started to chant "**Ha...me**…" a small blue orb appeared over Cells cupped hands as he was still charging up the energy "**HA**!"

Piccolo was stunned as he saw the attack fire from Cells hands and was nearly hit if he didn't snap out of his shock and avoid it all together forcing the attack to hit the area he was standing on causing the entire area to explode.

Cell appeared behind Piccolo and locked his body from the Namek's back with a smirk and brought out his tail.

'_Damn it, twice in one day!' _

"And now, the feast." Cell said then he proceeded to use his stinger to stab Piccolo's arm causing the Namek to scream in pain something that caused pleasure within the android.

Piccolo continued to scream as his left hand was being drained of all the life there before he used the back of his head to head-butt Cell on his nose causing the draining to be interrupted.

Piccolo then created some space between him and Cell silently gathering all the energy he needed to regenerate his arm while he spoke to Cell hoping to bid his time,

"Can't seem to keep my balance in a battle stance not after what you just did to me." Piccolo started "I now know that I don't have a chance in Hell of beating you."

Cell smirked at Piccolo's false (Unknown to him) admittance and spoke "You know that your fate is sealed but I can offer you some conversation." He said "So full of power and bio-strength, that absorbing you will bring me so close to my perfect form that it will practically fuel my evolution."

"Before you add me to your collection," Piccolo spoke "you can at least tell me what sort of abomination you are."

"Oh, very well, I will tell you before I feed." Cell said to Piccolo "I am Cell, and I am an android."

"What!?"

(A.N Remember Piccolo didn't know this information, he only knew that a monster has been killing all the people in Ginger Town and couldn't get a fix on what _type _of monster it was)

"Not another one!"

Cell began explaining his origins about how he will emerge twenty four years in this world's future from the basement of Dr. Gero's lab searching for the androids to absorb not knowing that they will already be absorbed by he, the already awakened Cell. He then proceeded to explain how he had the cells of all the fighters pointing to the Nano-bug that Piccolo destroyed later. He then proceeded to explain how he was lucky enough to kill the Trunks of his time just as his father left for unknown - to him - destinations prompting him to steal the time machine that was already pre-set to arrive to this time. During the explanation, Piccolo was placing the dots together before he came to a conclusion,

"I've heard plenty," Piccolo said then he smirked at Cell and proceeded to pull off his decayed arm and grow another one that replaced it, something he had to thank his Namekian make up for. "For someone who seems to claim to have my make up, you seem to forget that I have an impressive set of Regenerative abilities."

"Clever," Cell drawled out as he stepped back before getting into his ready stance "I should have seen that coming."

"It's over!" Piccolo said but as he charged Cell created a diversion and placed his spread palms over his forehead.

"**Solar Flare!"**

Piccolo was temporarily blinded from the attack and it was what Cell used to escape at the mean time even though he knew that he could win this fight if not barely thanks to the boost he received but even he knew not to simply waste energy as he had other important uses for his energy.

Opening his eyes Piccolo scanned the area looking for Cell only to find nothing causing him to scream out to the skies in frustration

"Damn it!"

* * *

_Three days later_

* * *

So far things have been hectic for the Z warriors starting from the discovery of the time machine to the confrontation with Cell. One good thing that came out of the wait though was that Goku woke up from his coma and was ready to train to be strong enough to take on the androids and Cell after informing the team that there were more forms higher than the Super Saiyan stage, something that Naruto confirmed but he didn't show them the forms, something that disappointed the group.

Goku then decided that he along with the rest of the fighters will train in the Hyperbolic Time chamber for two years each with two people at a time and the first two to go will be Naruto and Trunks which will then be followed by Vegeta and Krillin then him and Gohan then Piccolo will be last. Meanwhile, as for Cell, Naruto told them that he was sure that he shattered Cell into pieces so he couldn't be alive and when they asked where he confronted the android, he replied that it was at Goku's house and it was then Piccolo proceeded to tell him that due to the near death experience and his Saiyan make -up, Cell could have received a massive boost something that Naruto was shocked about and seeing that he had left the monster to absorb the innocent people he promised himself that next time he won't let Cell get away, something that fueled his drive to train even harder in the Time Chamber hoping to further break the Super Saiyan Barrier.

Right now, Naruto and Trunks where in the Time chamber training while Goku and Gohan were waiting outside in the meantime as they were also 'watching' the match from the look out. They felt that Piccolo was more than a match for an android and that he was doing great against the one he was fighting though Gohan felt something wrong.

"It's Cell!" He screamed in panic as he felt the android appear in the battle area much to their frustration but as Gohan tried to help Piccolo once he felt his mentor's energy drop, Goku held him back promising that they will deal with him while Goku looked back at the door to the time chamber hoping that Naruto will be done soon.

* * *

_With the Androids_

* * *

With Piccolo down, Cell was given the green light to walk ahead and absorb the worn out android 17 who was shaking in fear seeing Cell easily take out someone that was more than a match for him and he proved it by easily beating him that instant.

It was then 16 had had enough and he walked forward "That's enough Cell, I will be the one to fight you." he said.

"Ho what's this?" Cell asked in amusement as he saw the older model android walk forward "I see a Red Ribbon insignia on your cloak so you must be an android."

"I cannot in good conscience allow you to absorb 17 and 18 because I recognize the danger in doing so."

"Is that so?" Cell said before he got into his fighting stance "Well we'll just have to see about that." and with that he charged at 16 who just stood still with a calm face as he watched Cell charge in.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_ As you all can see, there are some key differences between this chapter and the cannon chapters and one of them was Cell's escape from Piccolo where Trunks and Krillin arrived in the scene but here, they had no chance because Trunks was Naruto who was with Bulma along with Gohan and Kuma and Krillin was helping taking care of Goku.

Another difference is the strength as I had mentioned in the above authors note so I see no reason to start explaining it here should you have read that.

Naruto is the first Saiyan that is close to achieving SSJ2 in this chapter followed by Gohan and I'm sure that by now you will all know why that is so and Naruto has the mentality he needs to break that barrier but he knows it won't be easy and that is a difference between him and Gohan. He is also the first Saiyan to break the SSJ barrier and move to both Ascended and Ultra Super Saiyan and then Full Power Super Saiyan - that is in no way related to the other two forms - and he will be sure to help his son achieve those two levels as well.

As for Cell, I'm sure that you all find my reason for his arrival quite logical as since Naruto had gone to Namek a day after Trunks arrived to the past, Trunks arrived two days later giving Cell the opportunity to kill him without his father to protect him as at that time, Mainstream Naruto will also be able to beat imperfect Cell quite easily but remember this, Cell doesn't know who Naruto is, he just waited till he sensed Naruto's energy leave the planet before a much weaker energy arrived; you all get the logic behind my rambling.

This is Uzumaki-Son Naruto signing out and remember to give me a decent length of review from each reviewer.

Peace.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors Note:**_It was brought to my attention that Trunks should have taken down the androids in that charge in two previous chapters and someone questioned what he saw that made him snap so let me be clear to you all.

Trunks was stronger than he originally was in Cannon yes and the spiral blue attacks he uses suggests that he learnt something from his father in the future, but as he came back to the past, the androids that were supposed to be enough for him to face turned out to be easily stronger than him think of this as one consequence for coming back in time, a butterfly effect if you will.

Naruto Briefs - Mirai Naruto - was too disappointed in himself to face the androids after Goku's death, he was angry as he could have done something more but couldn't so the blame for his brother's death lies solely on his shoulders in his view and that affected his fighting. Seeing Gohan take on the mantle of his deceased father further depressed Naruto and it wasn't until the death of both Gohan and Kuma and some stern talking from Bulma that Naruto decided to stop being sorry for himself and do something about the androids.

I hope that clears out some issues with Trunk's future.

Cell in this chapter will be ridiculously strong but don't worry, I have a plan.

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Naruto or DBZ

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: Good bye 16 and 17.**_

* * *

Cell was frustrated that all his punches and kicks were being either avoided or blocked by the lower model android. "How are you doing this!?" He shouted to 16 who was just calm and collected as he ducked under another strike from Cell.

16 grabbed Cells leg as he struck before he raised the green android over his head and flung him away from him. "It is useless Cell, I am currently stronger than you and will continue to grow stronger and stronger."

"I thought you were synthetic, just like other lower model androids."

"My origins remain unknown to me." 16 spoke as he and Cell were staring at each other before 16 threw his cloak off him and got into a fighting pose "But it does not matter, prepare to be defeated Cell!"

Itachi/16 charged at Cell with his fists drawn back with incredible speed before he disappeared from the front of Cell and in his place was a log that confused the people around but they did not count on 16 appearing behind Cell giving the android a roundhouse kick sending it flying away from him but Itachi didn't stop there.

Unaware of what he was doing, he performed a set of hand signs and placed his index and thumb - which formed an 'O' - over his mouth and mentally chanted,

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!)**"

17, 18, and the rest of the audience were surprised when a really big and hot fireball came sailing towards Cell and which hit him causing an explosion creating a smoke screen covering the entire area and the smart ones took to the sky.

As most of the smoke cleared, they saw that Cell wasn't coming up anytime soon, something that excited 17 so he stupidly flew to the area Cell was last seen much to the other's protest;

"Ha! How does it feel to be the one that's humiliated now Cell?" 17 taunted with gusto "I'm sure I could take you on now given with how weak you suddenly are."

'_D-did he just…' _Tien thought.

'_17! What are you doing?' _18 thought in panic.

"Come on! I know you're still alive," 17 continued "Why don't you come out here and take it like a man or whatever it is you are!?"

"17!" 16 shouted so unlike his personality but 17 was too late as he didn't see the figure behind him in time to dodge the tail whose stinger opened up and sucked in half of his body. He did put up a fight but in the end, it was futile.

"HahahahahahahahahAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cell cackled in madness as he felt the android being absorbed into him, he could also feel himself changing.

_-: Install Perfect Cell Theme Song :-_

18 watched in agony as she saw her brother being absorbed and the monster that absorbed him start to change as an explosion of light blinded the area.

Cell becomes much more humanoid in this form, complete with both a fully-formed nose and mouth and retracted tail. Like his previous form, Cell can brandish an aura with the same color as a Super Saiyan and his height remains the same; His wings now are shaded black and his exoskeleton is colored light-green with black spots and has black plates located on his shoulders and chest, and the plates on his ankles as well as the previously orange section near his groin are now shaded black. His skin is now pale all in his face and hands, and he now has purple lines in both sides of his cheeks, similar to Frieza in his first three forms and his eyes still remain pink, but his blue veins are now purple.

Cell had somehow been transformed into his perfect form and the power he felt was tremendous! Cell looked at his new form in wonder.

"Strange," He said "It seems absorbing 17 somehow forced me to revert to my Perfect form without the need of absorbing his sister. I guess the power up I received from my near death and the Bio-energy I received from Piccolo earlier was all I needed to achieve this." He clenched his fists and looked to 16 whose eyes were red with three tomoes on a circle that was over his pupil "I wonder what happens if I absorb 18 now."

16 blocked the incoming strike with effort that surprised him at how strong the android got but he was unable to avoid the incoming head-butt because of the speed of the attack.

Stumbling backwards, 16 held his nose and looked at Cell _'It seems that my body is too slow to react to his attacks, looks like I'll have to keep my distance.' _Any further thought he had would have been interrupted as he ducked under a strike from Cell before appearing a few feet behind him.

"Too slow." Cell simply said from behind 16 who was surprised; he didn't even have time to react to the wave that went straight through his chest… or so they thought.

16's body dematerialized into crows that flocked away from a confused Cell before they reformed a few feet away from Cell into the android known as 16.

"How did you do that?" Cell asked 16 hoping to get an answer only to be met with silence.

'_What's going on?' _Tien thought as he saw Cell making a fool of himself while 16 stood still watching _'Did he put Cell in some sort of Illusion?'_

'_16...' _18 thought seeing how Cell was easily manipulated.

'_...'_ 16 looked as Cell was trapped in his Genjutsu. He was calculating every possible outcome in this fight and came to one conclusion.

Meanwhile Cell finally broke free of the Genjutsu - don't ask him how - before he looked back at 16 with a smirk on his face "Very clever 16, placing me in an illusion, I hadn't thought you had the potential for that."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Cell." 16 said to the evil android.

"Yes indeed but that doesn't matter." Cell said before he appeared behind 16 with his hand drawn backwards "I am still faster than you."

As his fist connected with 16, the silent android just simply said two words, "**Bunshin Daibakuha (Great Clone Explosion)**"

Cell crossed his hands over his face as he felt the explosion hit him pushing him back slightly. As the commotion died down, Cell looked left and right to look for 16 but instead he was surrounded in a circle with clones of android 16 looking passively at him.

"**Taju-Bunshin Daibakuha (Great Mass Clone Explosion)"**

The residents of the island had to evacuate including 18 who took the chance to hide in the water as the rest of the crew were floating on the space that recently occupied an Island; the explosion was so massive, you could even see the dome of light from space if one were looking but that still wasn't enough to phase Cell as he was still standing still.

"Ha-ha, I can take anything you can dish out." Cell said still standing with his hand over his head. You could see some scorch marks on him proving how powerful the explosion was.

"Really?"

Cell looked behind him only to be smacked on the face with a flaming shield of a spectral warrior. 16 had activated his Susanoo.

"What is this?!" Cell asked.

"Behold my ultimate defense…"

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto screamed as he released the energy buildup he was creating blinding the area in a golden light. Trunks watched amazed as his father was breaking the SSJ barrier and when the light died down, he was _astonished!_

"You did it father!" Trunks said excited at what he saw.

"No, this form is already unlocked." Naruto said as he examined his _really _bulky form "It's only _slightly _stronger than last time because of the sparring section we had earlier." He then powered down to regular SSJ mode and turned to his son "_Never_ use that form in a fight as it has more disadvantages than it does advantages."

"Like with those muscles, it'll probably be difficult to move and it probably drains more power than the other form." Trunks realized.

"Exactly." Naruto agreed proud that his son wouldn't do something stupid like go fighting Cell in his SSJ form "Now turn Super Saiyan, let's have another spar."

Trunks obliged his father's wishes and turned SSJ before they both met with a fury of fists in starting their sparring sections while the climate in the chamber kept fluctuating in accordance to the emotions they felt.

_Meanwhile_

Sitting in a meditative pose, Goku was sweating at the power he felt from Cell's recent power up.

"W-what power." Goku said while Gohan was restraining himself as much as he can from going in and charging at this Cell, attacking him for the defeat of Piccolo.

_Back in the chamber_

Naruto ducked under a punch from Trunks and retaliated with a Spiral Ki blast to the stomach sending his son flying back straight through a couple of glaciers. Naruto waited for his son to recover and he was impressed when he saw a spiral blue beam that was heading his way but he easily slapped it away but that distraction was all Trunks needed to appear behind Naruto and strike him with his sword only for Naruto to block it with his finger.

Naruto used his other hand to punch his son's stomach before he grabbed his hair as he hunched forward before smashing the face of his son to the ground, hard before he grabbed his leg and threw his son away from him looking as Trunks crashed into another glacier behind him.

"Come on Trunks, I know you can do better than that!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Trunks yelled from inside the glacier exploding his energy in anger feeling himself get stronger and stronger as he exploded.

"Good job Trunks, you just achieved ascended Super Saiyan or simply Super Saiyan 1.25."

"Huh?" Trunks was surprised at the declaration by his father before looking at his body and seeing that he was indeed different from before.

Not as bulky as his father was when he went Ultra, he still was bulky but he felt like this just wasn't enough to even scratch the itch he was having, no, he felt like he could even reach the level of his father, if not then surpass him but there was only one way to find out.

"Well dad, up for round two?"

Naruto was proud at his son as he took his battle ready stance before he too transformed into his ascended SSJ mode matching or even surpassing Trunks in strength before smirking "Just because you're my son, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

Trunks smirked back at his father with resolution in his voice "Won't have it any other way."

Round two had begun between father and son.

* * *

_Later at the main fight_

* * *

16 was sent tumbling on the ground by a powerful energy wave that broke through his defense with some effort from Cell that surprised him a bit. So much for Ultimate Defense.

Standing up with shaky legs, 16 flashed his red eyes at Cell whispering one word that was loud enough for some people to hear.

"**Amateratsu…**"

Cell was confused for a minute before a flame of black fire danced on his arm painfully. He tried in a futile effort to put it out but 16's words made him freeze.

"The flames of Amateratsu cannot be extinguished, they will consume anything in its path before nothing is left of the object or person that was there."

Cell smirked "I see." he said before he made a drastic move that surprised everybody there, he cut off his affected arm and threw it away from him before using a Ki blast from his other hand to destroy the burning hand.

16 was already tired from that last attack he used, he knew that if he used another attack like that that he will be completely depleted of energy and he was quite surprised when he felt blood coming down from his eye.

"You put on an amazing fight 16, but I think it's time for you to say goodbye to your friends." Cell said as he suddenly appeared in front of 16 with a new arm in place of his old one looking down at the other android with a smug look on his face before he extended his tail from his back waving it above the scared stiff android with its stinger opened and prepared to swallow him whole.

"Nooooooo!" Tien yelled and tried to attack Cell with his Tri-beam but Cell anticipated something like this and fired a beam straight through Tien's chest while at the same time he was enjoying his current meal with another maniacal laughter before he exploded in another fury of power blinding everybody in a flash of light.

As the light died down, Cell looked more like a medium-build human unlike his previous forms. The two wings on his back were gone and the tail came out of his tail bone instead of his back. His entire skin was green only and was nearly similar to the way Frieza was in his final form except for his head, hands and feet - that had boots on them instead of the three toes that Frieza had - He looked at his hands that were cackling in electricity as he clenched them before he smirked and looked to where he knew 18 was hiding causing her to freeze in shock but as he was about to make a move, the body of Son Goku appeared through instant transmission standing in front of the monster that nearly looked like Frieza except for some key differences.

"You must be Cell." Goku said with a calm face before he glanced to the body of Tien that had a hole in his chest but he could still sense the energy in his friend, even if it was faint.

'_Strange, I thought Goku was dead as he was from the time line I came from.' _Cell thought as he looked at Goku who was glaring at him with all the seriousness he could muster.

"So we finally meet Cell." Goku said "I got to say, you're a lot scarier in person but I didn't know you resembled Frieza."

"Oh you mean this?" Cell asked as he waved down his form "This is merely a new skin tone I acquired when I absorbed android's 17 and 16." he explained before placing his finger on his lip in thought "I am already past my perfect form, and this form does have way more power than my original perfect form did, I guess you could call this 100% Perfect form?"

All what Cell said didn't matter to Goku right now as he stood calculating the risks in fighting him right now "I think we both know that there's no way we can beat you, but I promise you, I only need two more days, then I promise I'm going to take you down!"

"Please as if a two day break would make a difference." Cell scoffed then in his arrogance he then boldly declared "In fact, I give you three weeks to train your ass off until you think you have the strength you beat me _then _you come and face me."

'_That went better than I thought.' _Goku thought in surprise "What will you be doing until then?"

"Does it matter?"

"Fine then, in three weeks, my friends and I will come back and face you stronger than we've ever been before." Here Goku smirked "You can count on it." before he grabbed the body of Tien and disappeared only to appear in the water to get both fighters to safety.

Here, Cell frowned before he smirked and looked at 18 who took a step back in fear as this monster took a step forward to her.

'_W-What kind of monster is he!' _18 thought _' if 16 and 17 didn't stand a chance then what fighting chance to I have?' _

She turned around and started to sprint only to have Cell appear in front of her with his tail moving in excitement and anticipation.

"Why are you running 18," Cell asked "you of all people should know that it is futile to escape me." Hovering his tail over the android, he pondered "I wonder how strong I'll get should I absorb you right now."

18 didn't have time to snap out of her fear as she saw the tail starting to descend on her but before anything could happen, both androids visions were blinded by an orange light and when 18 recovered, she saw that she was being carried bridal style much to her embarrassment and secret desire by the man she was supposed to hate for what he did to her brother.

Crouching a few feet away from Cell in one knee, Naruto looked at the android and really inspected him before he slightly glanced at his power level and reeled back in shock with wide eyes.

"I see that you've just manage to get a glimpse of what power I possess." Cell spoke to Naruto "Yes I remember you, you were the very first fighter I fought when I arrived to this timeline." Here Cell laughed "I have to thank you for you see if it wasn't for the eventual defeat at your inevitable hands, I guess I would have needed to absorb her before I get anywhere near the level I am in but I am glad I did fight you."

Naruto growled and 18 was confused at what Cell stated before she looked at her black haired savior "Wait you fought and _won _against him?"

"Yes." Naruto snarled "At the time I was sure I shattered his entire existence into pieces but for him to be alive, breathing and apparently upgraded…"

"That means his healing must be incredible." 18 finished for him knowing all hope was lost. Naruto glanced at her before looking back at Cell.

"I'm taking you somewhere safe and secure, _make sure _you don't kill anybody there or you wouldn't like what I'll end up doing to you."

Despite the situation at hand, 18 couldn't help but blush at the things she imagined happening should she do something - erhem _naughty _but that wasn't what was important or what shocked her, no, the thing that shocked her was the fact that he was helping her _an android_ so she just had one question.

"What do you have to gain from helping me?"

Naruto glance at her with his purple eyes before glancing back to a smirking Cell "Nothing, I just don't want to see someone forced to do something against their will." Naruto said "If I was here earlier, I would have prevented Cell from absorbing the androids he already did, hell I would had killed him once and for all seeing as I had the strength then but now…"

"He said that he's giving you and your friend's three weeks to train, thought I'd just clarify that." 18 pointed out to Naruto who looked at her in surprise before he smirked.

"Three weeks is all we need." Naruto said before he stood up straight and spoke to Cell "Cell, I'm sure that my brother was already here seeing as I can faintly trace his energy signature and he probably told you this but I'm just going to make sure that in the three weeks that you've granted us, we will pose a challenge to you, that's a promise."

"Good." Cell said before he smiled "I wouldn't want it any other way as I adhore the challenge."

Naruto smiled before he disappeared in his trademark flash only to reappear on the lookout startling those around him.

"Naruto!?" Goku called out "What are you doing out of the chamber?"

Naruto dropped 18 who just stood behind him as he started to speak "Even I was able to feel Cell's latest upgrade from _inside _the chamber and just as I was about to see what's up, he was about to absorb one more android, something that I cannot let happen." Naruto explained.

"But what about Trunks?" Gohan asked his uncle.

"Trunks should be coming out anytime soon and as he does we all have something to discuss." Naruto said with a serious face with Goku agreeing as he knew what Naruto wanted to talk about.

* * *

_Later_

* * *

The door to the time chamber finally opened revealing the tattered clothed form of Trunks as he was walking calmly out of the chamber looking bigger and from what the others could feel especially Naruto, stronger.

"Wow Trunks, you look stronger! What happened?" an awed Gohan asked.

"Training with dad happened though sometime during the training, he just disappeared in a flash without leaving any explanation." Trunks explained.

"Yes while that's all well and good, baldie and I have some work to do." Vegeta said but as he made one step forward, he was interrupted by a greeting.

"Hey guys!" They turned around to see Bulma landing "Wow Trunks, you look bigger! I don't remember your hair being this long." She said as she pulled on her son's hair.

"Hey hun, did you bring what I asked for?" Naruto asked walking towards Bulma before giving her a quick peck much to a certain blonde's charging.

"Of course, what do you take me for?" Bulma asked as she brought out a crate from her jet and opened it revealing some outfits and armors for the entire group. She handed Naruto and Trunks theirs "Here."

It was a shirtsleeve version of the jumpsuit jacket that he wore back in Konoha with a pair of baggy trousers in the same color with a cloak with a similar color scheme and design that Minato Namikaze wore except on the back instead of Fourth Hokage the Kanji was Saiyajin.

For Trunks it was something similar only his cloak was purple and black where white and gold was in Naruto's and his outfit was a pair of black baggy trousers and a wife-beater vest.

The rest had an exact replica of Vegeta's current Saiyan armor and it was only Vegeta, Goku and Gohan that took a set while the rest refused before Naruto remembered something.

"Bulma, there's something I want to talk to you about." Naruto said before taking his wife away from the group as he started to explain what has been happening while the others were having their own conversation.

"So Trunks, have you finally broken the barrier?" An excited Gohan asked his cousin from the future who nodded in confirmation.

"It's not really simple but I managed to do it." Trunks started "But even though I did break the barrier I'm still nowhere near as strong as my dad."

"Wow, he's really that strong?" Krillin asked.

"Yup." Trunks nodded "He only got stronger while training in the time chamber in fact, I would say that out of all of us on the lookout, he is the strongest fighter."

Vegeta had had enough of this and dragged Krillin by the back of his shirt "C'mon baldie, we have some training to do." he growled.

"Hey wait!" Naruto called out walking to Krillin and before bringing out a scroll and handing it to him "Here, this might help you with your training, you sure as hell need it."

"What about me?"

Naruto looked at Vegeta with a raised eyebrow at the question "Are you whining?" He asked "Besides, you're a Saiyan, no matter how strong Krillin gets, you'll always be stronger; No offence Krillin."

"...Aw."

Naruto watched as Vegeta dragged Krillin through the door and shut it behind them resetting the timer automatically before waving bye to Bulma who just invited 18 into her mini-jet and waved back. It wasn't until they left the area that Naruto turned to the remaining people and started to speak with a really serious voice.

"Okay, so I heard from Cell that he's giving us three weeks to get ready and finally face him…"

_Later_

To say that the fighters were shocked at Naruto's statement would be an understatement and with Goku's confirmation, well let's just say that they were all glad that they were given this free time; now they could train as much as they could in the time chamber but with the limitations, each person could get only 6 year's worth of training but come out every three days should their training be complete.

After Vegeta and a tired but smug looking Krillin came out of the chamber it was Goku and Gohan's turn and it wasn't until two days later making it two years in the HTC that the two came out with Gohan and Goku as Super Saiyans. It seemed like they had learnt the secret of how to achieve Full Powered Super Saiyan like Naruto and Trunks did but they were a little too late as they were the second pair of people to use the skill set.

Vegeta was once again shocked that Kakarot and now his son had thumped him in power and knowing that he couldn't enter the time chamber, he left in a fit of anger hoping to find better facilities to train like a gravity room of some sort while the others just shook their head at how childish the Prince of all Saiyans was being.

Piccolo's exit signified the end of the time training to the group so they decided to relax a bit for now and Naruto had to check with how his new guest is doing at his house hoping that she wasn't causing any problems and when he got there he was honestly surprised at what he saw - she was playing with his baby boy and with a smile on her face - he guessed that he wasn't as evil as people made her out to be, maybe just misguided so when he walked over to pick his son up he was amused with the way she was startled and by the blush she tried to hide.

From then, 18 was welcomed into the family reluctantly by Naruto but after the warmness he felt when Kuma introduced himself to her, he decided to fully welcome her so they had a big dinner and they talked about her past before she was captured by Gero.

After hearing a very short depressing summary of her tale, Naruto made sure that he would be the one to finally get rid of Cell for all what he has done but not before letting everybody have their own fair share of his flesh something that touched 18 even more. If he wasn't married she would have jumped him then and there not minding that there are people around and she was clearly surprised of herself as this side of her came into play.

All was well with the Brief's for now.

As for Goku and his family, Goku and Gohan decided to spend their days as Super Saiyans similar to what Naruto and Trunks did, They even had a small adventure while doing that and got to spend time with Krillin and Maron and they had to admit, they really do look good together. Chichi even though was upset at Goku decided to give him a break besides she started to learn about medicine from Tsunade should anything like what happened to Goku repeat.

Tsunade herself was somewhat shocked that Naruto was already married with two children and the third she saw was a future version of the second born son and to say she was confused would be an understatement but hey, she came from a time where pedophile freaks brought back the dead to use against their loved ones so the surprise didn't last one thing that did piss her off was the character that was Vegeta. He acted like every bit of a certain Uchiha she knew and she would be damned if she let something like that incident happen again so with difficulty, she decided to befriend the so called Saiyan prince much to the shock of everyone present.

Vegeta himself was shocked when she offered to be his friend; sure he did see potential in her and she had the knowledge and skills to back it up - yes he knew that she was the one that healed Kakarot what do you take him for? - but he isn't one to show affections as they are pointless to him but he did notice something though, something that would require looking into later but he still wasn't going to easily accept their friendship, he was the prince of all Saiyans, he didn't need any friends!

Speaking of Saiyans, he was highly upset when it was declared that that pathetic twin of Kakarot was the strongest warrior around them under Cell - and yes he knew how strong his common enemy was - and it was something that pissed him up. He was supposed to be the strong one, he was supposed to be the one people depend on, and he was going to make sure that was coming to pass and with that renewed determination, he trained vigorously in the time chamber leaving the bald midget to his devices though he did wonder about the scroll that was given to him (Krillin) and when he came out of the chamber, he was proud to call himself the prince because he was sure that his position had finally been reinstated as the strongest Saiyan on earth because he was able to break through the barriers twice!

Unknown to him though, Naruto, Goku, and Trunks had all broken the barriers as well, in fact they each along with Gohan found a way to perfect the Super Saiyan transformation but Vegeta didn't know that, in fact he didn't see the need for that all he knew is that he had the power and he was going to use it on Cell but even he knew that Cell was on another level so he like the rest though in a different way decided to use the three weeks to train, maybe train in a gravity chamber of some sorts but he needed to find someone with the brilliance to build one and he knew that he couldn't rely on that bitch of a wife the Uzumaki has.

All was okay with Vegeta for now.

Little did any of the fighters know that somewhere deep in space, a lone Saiyan warrior with just destroyed a star with a smile on his face followed by an insane laughter with only one thing in mind.

"K- KAKAROTTTT!"

* * *

_**Authors Note: **_Aww, Cell absorbed 16 or as some people know, Itachi and became more of a monster like before all thanks to that Zenkai boost Naruto gave him when they first fought.

Some of you will bitch at me for killing off 16 but I have a plan to bring him back and remember, 16 _let _himself be absorbed by Cell.

I changed the rules of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in this story and I'm sure some of you could easily point out the differences between this story and Canon.

I have to admit that this chapter was a bit difficult to write and I lost myself a bit but I happily recovered.

Some of you will notice the budding friendship between Vegeta and Tsunade and all I have to say to that is… No comment.

I will report any flamers so you have been warned.

Peace.

ATTENTION: After noticing the error I made when I wrote this chapter, I have chosen to repost it and the chapter following this will be posted later as it will feature the appearance of Brolly. I have also noticed the lack of feedback on my new story, Naruto U, please if you want me to abandon it, let me know but I really don't want to do so. So please, I would appreciate more feedback on that story.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors Note: **_Phew, I'm finally done writing this really, really long chapter and I have to say, it's the longest chapter I've ever written since I started my journey in penmanship and I have to say that I am proud and also a bit scared seeing as this will be my first movie written chapter ever.

I hope you all like it, and remember that this is Broly we're all talking about, so should Naruto be easily dominated, do not come crawling back to me whining about the injustice he received there will be a surprise for all of you if you just keep on reading.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto and Dragon Ball Z

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: The Legendary Super Saiyan…**_

* * *

King Kai looked up in shock at what he just witnessed, it was the destruction of the South Galaxy at the hands of the most powerful threat in the universe, a Saiyan. Everything, living and nonliving, completely destroyed,

'_Oh no, it's all gone...' _King Kai thought with a frown _'What a truly terrifying power he has.'_

"Ooo, Oooo." Bubbles, the Kai's resident Chimpanzee danced as he felt the terrible power as well, what a strange little monkey.

"I know Bubbles," King Kai nodded in response before he looked towards the direction earth was in "If nothing isn't done soon, I'm afraid that we will perish alongside that galaxy."

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

Sitting in a meditative pose with his tail wrapped around his waist, the new and improved Cell opened his eyes and looked to the sky, feeling the energy approaching.

'_Hmm, whatever is approaching this region of space must be truly terrifying in power,' _He thought and then he smirked moments later as he felt the excitement course through his Saiyan veins.

"Well fighters, let's see how you will all handle this threat," He said with a chuckle "after all, it wouldn't do to have weaklings in the tournament I have planned." He cackled manically into the sky at the thought that someone might be stronger than him. What utter rubbish.

* * *

_With our Resident Saiyans_

* * *

Goku and Naruto were forced by Chichi to follow her to an important interview that could mean the enrollment of both Gohan and Kuma into prestigious school ignoring the fact that both boys are well beyond any students their age and higher because of who their respective father was.

Naruto was wearing a straight black and white suit while Goku was fussing with the collar of his grey and white suit knowing just how uncomfortable it is on him right now.

"This is a parent interview session," Chichi said to Goku "Remember, we're being tested to see if we can provide a healthy educational environment for our son."

"But Gohan, Bulma and everyone else went out to the country to have a picnic." Goku whined.

"Don't forget that I'm standing right behind you bro." Naruto said with his hands crossed over his chest "I don't know if I should be sacred or impressed at how Chichi talked me into this."

"This could also be a big opportunity for Kuma and I am not going to let any children of mine grow up uneducated!" a frustrated Chichi said looking at her Brother-in-law.

"...But Kurama is my kid." Naruto said before he flinched backwards at the look Chichi was giving him before waving his hand in surrender and sighed looking to the roof moving forward with the line _'I wonder how Bulma and the rest are doing...'_

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

West City Park, a very beautiful park filled with activities that get its visitors excited especially at this lovely season of spring. Everyone around where having fun in their own way like different children playing with a new action figure that just came out and some friends having overall a great social time with their peers; all in all, it was a cesspool of activities.

The families of the Saiyan brothers were having the most fun of all with Tsunade in a drinking contest with no one while Roshi was busy entertaining the group with some of his crazy talents. Even 18 smiled every once in a while though she couldn't help but miss her brother that was absorbed by that monster named Cell.

Krillin was on a crate singing in a microphone with Maron clapping in excitement at hearing him sing, at least she was the only one doing that while the others were trying to shield their ears from the awful noise. Baby Trunks was crying because of that and Kuma just grabbed a set of headphones seemingly out of nowhere and placed them over his head much to the jealousy of some people and it was as if their prayers were answered when an egg shaped ship landed very close to them.

The hatch of the ship opened releasing a battalion of soldiers that had the fighters of the group on guard but watched on in surprise and a sense of foreboding as they headed straight for Vegeta of all people.

"Sire!" A soldier called out to Vegeta as they all got to their knees in a bow before the Saiyan Prince.

"At long last, we found you Prince Vegeta." A man said to Vegeta who immediately noticed the tail on his person and by the way he was referred to he connected the dots and came to a conclusion.

"You're a Saiyan aren't you?" he asked the unknown man.

"Yes, I am Paragus," He introduced to the shock of the remaining people around them not knowing that there were actually more Saiyans alive.

"And you're on this planet… Why?" Vegeta asked with a raised eyebrow.

Paragus who was currently on his knee bowing to the Prince explained his reasons for his arrival "I've come to ask you to be the king of your new planet," He started "Its name is New Vegeta, in your honor."

"What? A new Planet Vegeta?" Vegeta was starting to get suspicious with this farce.

"Yes my lord, and at long last we can show the entire universe the strength," Paragus paused for a dramatic effect before he stood up and spread his arms wide "The strength of the Saiyan Warriors! And with you as our leader we will build an unstoppable empire!"

"Hail Vegeta!" The gathered troops hailed making the Prince smirk at the respect he was finally receiving.

While this was going on, the others were having their own discussion,

"So the Prince of a new Planet huh?" Tsunade asked as she was looking at the bottom of the wine bottle she was drinking seeing if there was any left.

"I think something's up." Trunks observed with narrowed eyes while Kuma was thinking.

"What if this was just an entire ruse hidden behind another plan?" He asked with his finger scratching his chin while his tail was wagging behind him.

"I think we better go to find out what's up." Gohan concluded and he lead the team consisting of himself, Trunks, Krillin, Roshi and surprisingly Oolong into the ship that was just closing its hatch leaving a group or worried females and a 5 year old looking as the ship took off.

"Stay safe guys." Kuma wished his friends as he saw them leave the planet's ground.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

Dropping everything that was unimportant to him right now because of the mention of the threat level of his possible opponent, Goku was currently sitting and scarfing down the plates and plates of food in front of him, boy Naruto got the short end of the stick in this one that's for sure.

"So, there's a Super Saiyan in the South Galaxy is that right?" Goku asked as he tried to bite a piece out of the leg of a boar.

"Actually, he's already torn off most of the South Galaxy," King Kai clarified, disgusted with the way his student was eating "He's on course to hit ours next."

"Ohhh…"

"And what I'm really afraid of Goku is that he's stronger than both you, and your brother." King Kai finished causing Goku to get really excited.

"Really? That's so amazing!" Goku exclaimed getting up from his sit doing a couple of stretches in anticipation for the fight he is about to get in while King Kai frowned.

"This is not the time to get excited." He scolded "This is in the 'Bad Thing' Category Goku."

"Oh right." Goku said as he was finished with his stretching before he stood straight "Where do I go to find him King Kai?"

"I'm not sure."

"Hey I know! I'll search for his energy traces and use it to track him down!" Goku then assumes the stance for the instant transmission technique and scans out the entire Southern Galaxy and was shocked at the power he felt before that shock turned into full blown excitement.

"That's definitely Saiyan energy even in its weakened state." He turned to Bubbles with a smile "See you both soon!" before he left with his instant transmission travelling between galaxies hoping to find this threat and put an end to it.

Appearing in a ruined planet, Goku looked around _'I just missed him, but for him to leave such a strong trail of energy behind, that's unheard of!' _He thought sensing the energy traces left behind here _'Whoa this is unreal, maybe King Kai was right, this guy just might be stronger than any of us.'_

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

It was a frustrated and annoyed Naruto that sighed as he entered the door to his house wiping off the sweat he had from his forehead before he took of his suit over his black spiky hair. Walking into the kitchen, he saw the blond android sitting down leaning her head on the table with only a tank top and a pair of black shorts.

She turned and saw that it was Naruto who entered as she was changing the channels in the T.V "Hey, how was your meeting?"

"It was okay, until Goku had to bail on me." Naruto said opening his fridge bringing out a drink while his tail was loose. He closed the fridge and walked to sit down with the android and opened the can drink before he drank out of it. "How was your day?"

"Well it was okay if you count that bald guy's singing in the Karaoke."

"Bald guy? Oh you mean Krillin?" Naruto asked as he figured out whom she was referring to much to her shock.

"How were you able to point that out so quickly when there are at least three other bald guys we know?"

"Well there's Piccolo, but I can't see him singing especially when he's busy at the look out," Naruto started to list as he ticked off his finger "And then there's Tien who is probably off training in some Icy Glaciers or a Waterfall and Chiaotzu is always with him so they don't count leaving us with Krillin and Master Roshi."

"How come you didn't pick Master Roshi?" 18 asked, curious about that.

"Well, he's old so his voice box could have a few problems if he did choose to sing so that leaves only Krillin and I see him doing that to try and impress his dumb bitch of a Fiancé." Naruto concluded and 18 agreed with the dumb part about Maron.

"But you have to admit, they do make a good couple." 18 commented and Naruto had to agree with that.

"What about you?" Naruto asked "Have you decided what name you want to give yourself?"

"Why are you so adamant about me having a name?"

"Well, you were once a human before you were kidnapped by Gero who wiped out any memory of your parents and other important things," Naruto explained "You're having a new chance in life since your capture and the first step to move on from what the doctor did to you is give you a name because being called 18 all the time reminds you of all the terrible things you had to endure as the doctor was operating on you."

18 remained silent and was touched by what Naruto said to her and she knew that her feelings for the blonde only increased after he said this. She then sighed before smiling slightly at him "Alright," she said "What did you have in mind?"

"Well…"

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

The egg shaped ship that had landed on earth was now on the new Planet Vegeta as it now was called with one of its moon orbiting it even though it's daylight. The fighters went exploring while Vegeta was being introduced to the other soldiers on the planet and to the mysterious glum looking Saiyan, Broly, who was later found out to be the Son of the Saiyan Paragus.

With the threat of the Legendary Super Saiyan explained to the Prince, Vegeta found it in himself to find this threat and get rid of it mainly because of the challenge it would bring him so he had left the planet with Paragus in order to find that monster according to Paragus.

_With Krillin and the others_

Krillin, Trunks and Gohan were still exploring the planet as they noticed that the sun had already started to go down but much to their disappointment but luckily, it was then that Krillin also noticed something a few feet away from them on the ground.

"I see activity down there." Krillin said as he pointed to where he made the observation and the other two flew in to see what Krillin was talking about and saw that he was right. "It looks like they're harnessing some kind of energy from underground."

"Why would they need to do that?" Gohan asked.

"So that they can send it to the palace because that's the only place that I saw plants growing." Krillin said but then he saw that one of the workers looked like he could use some help as he dropped a probably heavy item on the ground. Krillin flew down to help the worker up but instead of expecting the reaction he thought he would have, he was given the opposite as the younger one whom assisted to help his grandfather spoke out in defense,

"I'm sorry, we're not goofing off, Grandpa is not feeling too well."

"It's okay." Gohan replied as he, Trunks, and Krillin landed in the work site with smiles plastered on their faces "We're not your bosses or anything like that."

"Umm…"

"It seems kind of pointless to try and build anything on such a ruined planet." Gohan pointed out with a curious face.

"It is pointless," The worker agreed "We were brought here after the Super Saiyan destroyed everything on our home planet." Trying to pick up something twice as heavy as its size, it continued "We work all day and they hardly feed us, those Saiyans are heartless."

A soldier slid down the slope and spotted the lazy worker and whipped out his whip and started to whipping the worker,

"Get back to work!" He ordered the soldier between whips making the worker cry in pain at the leather meeting its skin.

The elder worker moved in to help his grandchild but then the soldier saw this as insubordination and proceed to try and attack the two of them with the key word being _try._

Gohan growled and flew to the soldier punching him in the gut sending him away from the defenseless workers "Leave them alone, you have no right to treat them like that!"

The downed soldier hit a wall before he brought out his whistle and called for backup with one blow into it signaling them to his location.

The soldiers hearing their ally call for help ran as fast as they could to investigate and when they arrived, they saw that it was the tourists that were causing trouble among their work stations. Thinking that the little boy was defenseless against an entire unit of soldiers, the injured soldier chuckled in victory and it was then Krillin walked and shook his head in disappointment.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Krillin wagged his finger in a no, no motion before he smirked "If I were one of you guys, I wouldn't think about messing with us." Feeling extra confident especially considering he mastered that scroll Naruto lent him, Krillin started to make several punching motions on the air with an intimidating look that sent the unit scrambling away in fear.

"That's right, you're no match for - *PUNCH!*"

Krillin accidently punched the face of his best friend that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere sending Goku straight to the ground on his ass from the unsuspecting hit to his face.

"Aye, aye, aye…" Goku screamed in pain as he held his cheek that was punched by Krillin.

"Goku? What are you doing here?" Krillin asked.

"I'm not sure really," Goku said confused "I was just following a Saiyan's energy but what are you guys doing here?"

"Vegeta was asked to destroy this Legendary Super Saiyan and we had some extra flyer miles to spend." Krillin said with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Really?" Goku asked still confused about the situation "I guessed King Kai must have spoken to him as well."

"How good of you to come Kakarot, or as you now preferred to be called… Goku." Paragus said as he saw Goku in one of their work sites. It was probably his presence that sacred the soldiers away "Where is Tsube?"

"Tsube?"

"You're twin."

"Oh you mean Naruto! He's at home with Bulma and the others." Goku answered much to Paragus' disappointment. "Besides, that name that you called me is only known by Saiyans so unless you are one, I don't see how you came about it."

"Wow, since when was Goku this smart?" Krillin whispered to Gohan who shrugged.

"Dad has his moments I guess."

"Brilliant deduction and from your appearance you must be Bardock's son."

"Who?" Krillin asked in confusion.

"I'm guessing Goku's Saiyan parent." Trunks concluded.

"Come to think of it, how come we know nothing of him?" Krillin asked in a moment of stupidity.

"Now would our guests care to have some dinner?" Paragus asked ignoring the fact that the others spoke not moments ago.

Goku who was serious a minute ago turned cheerful at the sound of food and was excited "Are you kidding? That sounds fantastic!"

_Dining hall_

"Take your time." Paragus said as he turned away from the dining table with food all over it even though he was tempted to have even a little bit "Call if you need anything."

"Well it's not Paragus…" Goku said as he was thinking of whom that Super Saiyan was before he had a thoughtful look on his face "If I were that Super Saiyan, where will I be right now?"

"Hey! I'm going to be all over your food if you don't eat." Oolong threatened.

"No way, I'm starving here!"

_Minutes later_

"So it was Paragus who blew up your planet." Trunks deducted.

"It wasn't Paragus." One of the now free and hungry worker said with his mouth full "He was bigger and stronger and scarier."

"It couldn't be Broly, that guy's a toothpick." Trunks continued "Maybe Paragus is telling the truth. If the Legendary Super Saiyan exists we might have a lot of trouble on our hands."

* * *

_On Earth_

* * *

On the lookout with his 5 year old son, Naruto was going through motions Kuma ended up mimicking perfectly. Currently, both Naruto and Kuma were shirtless wearing only a pair of black martial arts GI trousers with each of their tail wrapped around the waist.

"Alright, that's enough Kuma." Naruto said to his sweaty son who stopped what he was doing before finding a place to seat inside Korin's tower where they were currently in. Naruto went to retrieve some Senzu beans promising Korin that he would replace it with the ones he had growing in the pot of his living room - why no one else thought to grow these things in a different location just in case something happened was beyond him - before handing it to Kuma who gratefully took it and waited for the bean to work its magic before sighing in relief.

"Not bad Son," Naruto complemented his son's progress "You're already stronger than I was at your age."

"Thanks dad." Kuma swelled up at the praise by his father before he held his finger in thought "Though I wonder, why you are here instead of where Gohan, Krillin, Trunks, Vegeta and Goku are?"

"Huh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow confused at the question "I know that Goku bailed out on Chichi in the morning but I didn't know that the others left somewhere too."

"Wait so you don't know about the ship that landed on West City Park and the guy that came to pick up Vegeta taking him to a new planet to be their king?"

"Back up, back up," Naruto said waving his hands at his son "a ship landed at Central park and its pilot asked Vegeta to follow him to a new planet to be a _King_? As if he's ego needs more inflating."

"Yup, I'm surprised you didn't know about it." Kuma said.

"I'm surprised Bulma and Ayumu kept this from me."

"Ayumu?"

"Oh didn't you know? 18 has a new name." Naruto told his son with pride "Ayumu Uzumaki."

"So what she's now like an Aunt to me?"

"Yup."

"Nice name, 'walking your own way'" Kuma translated the name with an approving look "I like it."

"Glad you do." Naruto said before he got up and went to the window of Korin's tower "Now, let's go home and take a bath."

* * *

_New Vegeta aka New Planet Plant_

* * *

After a tiring day, Goku and his friends decide to take a nap in the quarters provided to them by their host but unfortunately for Goku, his nap would be interrupted by the break in of Broly, the Saiyan Son of Paragus who was currently in primal rage wanting to unleash it on a victim he found worthy,

"RAAAGHHH!"

Goku was snapped awake by the scream of the Saiyan and the break into his room never mind the power level he felt. He jumped out of his bed in time as Broly smashed it in half before he threw it on the other occupants of the room chasing Goku who just flew backwards out of the window and into the narrow walls below.

"Broly what are you doing!?" Goku demanded but Broly was too blinded by his rage to even hear the question let alone respond with an answer relating to it.

Goku deflected a punch sent his way by the Saiyan and back flipped kicking the him on the face as they flew through buildings while Broly retaliated by throwing green Ki blasts at him, something Goku avoided.

Not relenting one bit, Broly threw blasts upon blasts at Goku with each one more powerful than the last and it was something that Goku was beginning to find frustrating.

Deflecting one final Ki blast back to its owner, Goku watched as Broly was sent flying away from him and he proceeded to follow so he could put an end to this nonsense but as he reached Broly he saw the Saiyan floating over the water charging up his energy something that made Goku flinch in shock at the familiarity of,

"Die Kakarot." Broly simply said and he charged at Goku on the air but Goku just gave him a roundhouse kick to the face that caused blood to leak from Broly's mouth, something that Broly licked off much to the disgust of Goku but he was surprised when the kick didn't faze his opponent, in fact everything he had thrown on Broly never even made him flinch even once.

With a swipe of his hand, a wave of green energy blasts rained on Goku who managed to do his best to avoid every one of them before he gave Broly a punch that didn't seem to faze him as well.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Broly charged up his energy again and Goku suddenly remembered what he had been pondering before,

"That's the energy I was following," He said as he watched Broly seemingly get bigger and bigger before he started to cackle manically but Goku was confused at the appearance of Paragus who held some sort of bracelet and pointed it towards Broly who seemed to ignore his presence and he was shocked minutes later when Broly calmed down and reverted back to his normal state reducing his size back to normal before he left with his father.

'_It's him,' _Goku confirmed _'The Legendary Super Saiyan.'_

_The Next Day_

"Sire wait!" Paragus pleaded to Vegeta as he was walking to the ship after a disappointing search for the so called Saiyan of Legends "Wait King Vegeta, please don't go!" He moved in front of Vegeta on his knees still pleading to the Saiyan Prince.

"What?"

"My Lord, we found him," Paragus started "We should be able to pinpoint his location by tomorrow at the latest."

Vegeta growled before walking away from Paragus but then turned at the raging Broly and ordered "Come on! What are you waiting for?"

"K-Kakarot!"

"Vegeta! Vegeta are you in here?" Goku called from inside the ship "I'm getting tired of waiting on you."

Vegeta growled at the incompetence of his so called friend but then listened as his voice turned serious "Vegeta you don't have to go anywhere because the Super Saiyan you're looking for is right here."

"You have no idea of what you're talking about." He snarled out to Kakarot who just landed in front of him flying out of the ship.

"Paragus, either you tell him or I do." Goku demanded to the father of Broly who just smirked before he started to laugh madly.

"So you finally found out about my plan eh?"

"What plan?" Goku asked confused as to where this was going "Just tell him that Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Oh I'll do more than just that, in fact let me tell you why I called all here." Paragus started to explain his plan of which during the explanation, Trunks, Gohan and Krillin arrived. When Paragus was done he walked passed Broly who was raging and started to walk towards Goku turning into a Super Saiyan in the process making Goku and the others to stand on guard much to the pleasure of Paragus.

"No, I don't think so, this Saiyan is mine." Vegeta said with a sneer on his face before he flew up, turned Super Saiyan and fired a Big Bang attack to Broly's back.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Broly screamed in rage as a green hue started to appear around him when he was charging up his energy much to the fear of everyone around him. Laughing manically, Broly continued to build up his power levels not caring in the slightest if it upset the weather of the planet and after a few minutes of buildup, he released his energy in a giant explosion and Vegeta was scared stiff at what he saw and felt in front of him.

Broly was currently in a form with a muscle mass similar to that of the Ultra Super Saiyan but Vegeta and the others could tell that wasn't the case. His pupils and Iris vanished making him look more manical than he already is but that isn't the only difference; the power they all felt coming from him was frightening especially since they were directly in front of him making that feeling of dread appear in all of them but that didn't mean they will let their guard down for one minute.

"You Kakarot, I choose you to be the first of my victims." Broly said pointing to Goku with a sneer on his face.

"No you don't." Gohan warned jumping in front of his dad who was inwardly shivering in fear at the amount of power he felt from Broly but on the outside he had a serious look on his face.

"RAAGH!"

Broly's battle cry was all the warning that Goku received before he pushed Gohan away from his front and took the hit sent this way instead sending Goku flying backwards with Gohan following after his dad.

Broly saw this and appeared in front of Gohan and exploded a Ki blast right at his face sending the teenager falling down to the earth below him and as Goku saw this he tried to save his son but Broly was too fast and appeared in front of him making the earth raised Saiyan growl in frustration.

Trunks of course saw this and flew and attack Broly with a spiral wave to the back only for it not to faze him at all. Trunks looked on in shock and didn't have time to dodge when Broly clotheslined him sending him crashing into the plateau below them.

Goku saw this and transformed into a full powered Super Saiyan before charging the monster and attacking him with a sequence of punches and kicks that were all avoided before he just dominated Goku with two simple punches and a kick.

Gohan came to try and save his father, already transformed, but Broly grabbed the Saiyan high breed's face and dragged it along the rocky ground below them before throwing him away sending a volley of green blasts at him.

"**Rasentahō! (Spiral Canon!)**"

Trunks appeared in front of Broly with a blue Spiral Sphere in his hand and launched it on the face of the Legendary Super Saiyan who just stood there and took it with a smirk and Trunks though panted as he launched his attack hoping that it would damage him because it was one of his father's signature attacks (Did you all think that Trunks won't learn any of Naruto's move? Blasphemy!) and was shaking as Broly stood in front of him perfectly unharmed with that smug smirk on his face.

"**Kamehameha! (Turtle Destruction Wave!)**"

Goku launched a Super Kamehameha at Broly's back seeing as he was distracted hoping that it would at least do some damage but like Trunks' attack, it didn't even faze him.

Broly grabbed the heads of the two Super Saiyans in front and behind him at the same time and squeezed them trying to crack open the skull before he spun around and threw them away from him as if they were boring him completely and he was right, they were so he went to do what he does best, destroy and have fun doing it.

Vegeta watched in shock and fear at how easily Broly was dominating the Goku and the others ignoring the gloating of Paragus beside him. He knew that there was no chance in winning this match so what was the point of fighting?

_Meanwhile_

Trunks, Gohan and Goku all stood in front of Broly who still had that smirk on his face as he spoke,

"Do you think 3 against one will do any good?" Broly taunted "Do you think you have the power to stand against me?"

"Broly, you surprised me, so I'll say that you won the first round." Goku then cracked his neck and got ready "But, now it's time for round two."

Broly made two steps forward before he rushed at the three standing in front of him causing them to scatter so he made a new plan and went for them one at a time starting with Trunks by appearing behind him and giving him a bear hug from behind then ending it with a German suplex.

He moved from Trunks and closelined Gohan or at least he would have had Goku not appeared in his front taking the hit meant for him sending him away from Broly before he looked back to Gohan with a smirk.

"Kakarot, how much do you love your son?" Broly asked the slowly recovering Goku who got up and appeared in front of Gohan using instant transmission pushed him (Gohan) behind him (Goku) while ordering,

"Gohan, leave."

"But dad…" his son tried to protest.

"Now!"

Gohan took flight to try and find where Krillin and the others were while Goku and Broly charged at each other trapping themselves in a grappling hold with Broly winning eventually.

He lifted Goku and threw him to the sky with a swift kick to the gut causing Goku to scream in pain and with that done, Broly flew to Gohan who was flying away from him before appearing at the hybrids side, grabbing his head and then dragging it across the wall beside them before he threw the teen away from him and flew after said teen throwing a Ki blast at him knocking him out.

"Gohan!"

Goku and Trunks flew to try and save Gohan but Broly appeared in their fronts and clotheslined them at the same time before dragging their body along the ground and smashing Goku along a support beam knocking the Super Saiyan out of him and proceed to smash Trunks against a trail way followed by the wall behind knocking him out completely.

Goku released the air bubble he had trapped in him before turning back into SSJ and spring back up straight from the ground and looked around "Gohan!" he shouted in fear at spotting him hanging from a building knocked out completely. He tried to save his son but Broly appeared in front of him charging a green Ki blast.

"Die Kakarot." He simply said before launching it at him "Eraser Cannon!" Broly panted seeing the downed body of Goku "Getting stronger, yes, much stronger…"

He growled and floated up to the sky creating a green barrier of energy around him before it started to launch barrages upon barrages of green Ki blasts everywhere on the planet. He panted a bit before looking down at Goku and chuckled with an insane look on his face,

"What's the problem Kakarot? Have you given up?" he asked before turning to Gohan "Then you can say goodbye to your son."

Creating an Eraser Cannon on his hand, Broly launched it at the unconscious body of Gohan but it was deflected by a yellow Ki blast. He growled and turned to see who dared interrupt his killing time.

Standing on a pole back to back with each of their robes bellowing in the wind were Naruto Uzumaki and The Unnamed Namekian who preferred to be now referred to as Piccolo, each looking at Broly with a glare on their faces.

"Simple annoyances." Broly said to them.

"You usually pick on the children first?" Piccolo asked Broly before he floated to help Gohan out while Naruto remained on the pole simply looking at the Saiyan with a glare.

Broly's eyes widened a bit when Naruto disappeared from there with a flash before appearing in front of him giving him a hard blow to the gut with a snarl,

"That one's for my son!"

Broly smirked at the pathetic attempt to injure him "Then you simply don't love him enough." He said before he grabbed Naruto on the waist giving him a pile driver that was meant to knock him out.

Naruto got up from the crater he created and transformed into his Full Power Super Saiyan and started to fight Broly like the others did while Piccolo was healing the knocked out fighters.

"Gohan, wake up," Piccolo pleaded as he fed Gohan the Senzu bean "Eat."

"Piccolo…" Gohan mumbled as he saw the Namekian's smiling face before he was excited "Piccolo, you're here!"

"Gah now that hit the spot," Goku said as he swallowed the Senzu from Piccolo "I'd been dead if you hadn't shown up but how in the world did you know that we were here?"

"I heard you and King Kai," Piccolo explained "I couldn't help but listen in and with these ears I could hear anything in the entire universe and also…"

Piccolo and Goku looked to see Broly and Naruto fighting with Broly dominating Naruto as he was doing with the other fighters "We could feel his power all the way from the look out, it's the type that gives you chills because you've never felt anything like it before…"

"You're not just fighting a Saiyan, you're fighting a monster."

Naruto pushed himself from the ground avoiding Broly as he smashed the ground he was currently on before he flashed behind the Legendary Super Saiyan and launched a Spiral Ki blast that didn't even faze him in the slightest much to the frustration of Naruto.

Broly smirked before launching a blast at Naruto sending him crashing at the rock formation behind him but Trunks and Gohan recently revived by Piccolo appeared and each launched a Ki wave each at Broly who just easily slapped it away.

Goku and Piccolo each appeared in one side of Broly and started to launch a series of punches and kicks at him but Broly just dodged each of them easily before he grabbed a limb from each of them and launched them away from him.

Naruto appeared behind Broly with his hand stretched out while screaming,

"**Cho-Rasentahō! (Super Spiral Cannon!)**"

Again, the attack didn't faze Broly who grabbed Naruto by the face with his big hand and launched another Eraser Cannon at Naruto's face sending him crashing to the ground nearly knocking him out in the process.

Broly appeared over Naruto and smashed his downed body with his heavy weighted body making him scream in agony before he went to take care of the other fighters dominating each of them.

'_I don't understand, how can someone be this strong?' _Naruto thought as he felt his body ache everywhere _'He's even stronger than Madara or Obito combined.'_

Looking up, Naruto noticed the planetary body orbiting the planet _'That's a nice full moon,' _Naruto thought _'Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen a full mo -'_

*Badump*

*Badump*

Naruto's heart beat started to increase and his chest started to rise higher and higher at each beat with his shirt and robe ripping off completely and his tail twitching excitedly.

Broly was busy dominating the Z fighters easily while Vegeta still stood paralyzed in fear at the sheer intensity of the power he felt from the Legendary Super Saiyan then something happened.

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"

Broly froze as he felt the explosion of power and heard the roar that followed and as he turned to see where it originated from, he was stunned to see a Giant ape beating it's chest in pure primal rage but then another thing happened; it's brown fur started to turn gold and the power of the ape grew and grew as it roared.

He dropped the injured body of Trunks who was lucky enough to glance at the ape before he went to fight the ape that easily slapped him away like a fly.

"ROOOOOAAAARR!"

The ape charged up an energy wave from its mouth and launched it at Broly sending him crashing down into the ground below creating a crater before he started to beat his chest and launch random energy waves around the entire planet destroying it even more than Broly did.

Trunks being told about the Oozaru transformation by his mother immediately knew that the ape rampaging around was his father because he was the only person around with a tail and so flew to try and calm him down his rampaging father while Vegeta looked on at this in shock.

"What kind of Oozaru is this?" He mumbled out in wonder "This power… and the fur… its strong enough to even dwarf Broly!"

'_Is this how strong I would have been should I not have cut my tail?' _

Trunks stood in front of the rampaging golden ape and stretched his hand even though it pained him doing so,

"Father! Stop this at once!"

The ape saw Trunks and roared in the hybrid Saiyan's face sending him crashing into the ground proving to the others how strong his roar was.

Broly got up from the crater he was sent in and flew while giving his own battle cry before charging in again at the ape who just slapped him away like a bug.

Trunks meanwhile who was temporally unavailable flew once more to try and stop his rampaging ape of a father who proceeded to grab him and crush him.

"RAAAHHHH!"

Trunks screamed in pain at his bones being easily crushed by the monkey before it suddenly stopped making him pant in relief,

"**Holy Crap, what a rush.**" The ape said letting Trunks go before he looked at his father in surprise.

"Dad... c-can you hear me?" He tried to ask.

"**Of Course I can, what do you take me for?**" Naruto responded gaining control of his ape form "**I'm familiar with something like this sorry it took a while for me to get a hang of it though.**" He then stepped back a bit "**Now watch as I make you gasp in awe at my awesome power.**"

"**ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR**!"

Naruto exploded in a fury of power while the others watched in wonder at what was happening in front of them.

"Is that Naruto?" Piccolo asked holding his injured hand while using his body to move towards Goku and Gohan who were wide awake watching what was happening.

"Whoa, where did all this power come from?" Goku asked. Was it wrong to suddenly feel excited at what was happening especially seeing that it was his brother who was going through this transformation?

"A-amazing!" Gohan stuttered in awe as he also saw what was happening and when the light died down they were shocked at what they saw and the power they felt.

The upper part of Naruto's body was covered in golden fur apart from his chest and upper stomach. His hair was golden yellow like that of a Super Saiyan but instead of it standing up, it took its normal shape albeit longer than before reaching his mid back. His tail was colored gold like his fur and he had a dark red shadow trim around his purple eyes. His muscles also grew making his height increase by two inches at least with a different aura Saiyans usually had. Yes folks, Naruto Uzumaki just broke the Super Saiyan Barrier twice and entered the level we all know and love, Super Saiyan 4 the only difference is his fur being colored gold instead of red.

"What is this!?"

Broly appeared to see the new and improved Naruto standing still closing his eyes. Naruto tilted his head in Broly's direction and snapped his eyes open forcing the Saiyan back with only sheer willpower much to his shock and anger.

Broly stopped himself from tumbling in the air before he appeared in front of Naruto with a snarl on his face and threw a Ki powered punch to Naruto's face.

Naruto's head only tilted slightly at the blow. He glanced at the angry Broly and watched as he leapt back and charged up an energy sphere before he smirked and launched it at Naruto with a maniacal laughter.

"Naruto!" Goku screamed in panic at seeing his brother just standing still as the sphere increased in size while it was moving towards Naruto at an alarming rate.

"Father/Uncle!"

Both Trunks and Gohan were also calling out to Naruto in panic as well feeling the amount of power Broly put in that technique but Naruto just stood there.

Meanwhile, Naruto watched with a smirk as the sphere was closing in on him and took a ready position before he kicked it off into space where it exploded destroying the approaching astronomical anomaly set for a collision course for New Vegeta. He looked at Broly with a smirk before turning serious,

"It's time to end this Broly." Naruto said before he disappeared in a flash and appeared in front of the Saiyan moving too fast for him to follow. Naruto had his right hand thrown back for a punch "This is for everyone and everything you've killed!"

Broly screamed in rage as Naruto's punch went straight through him. Naruto looked on as Broly continued to scream while his body was glowing green from the inside and it was just a twist of his hand that caused the Legendary Super Saiyan to explode from the inside out. Naruto absorbed the explosion into his body preventing it from destroying the planet they were currently on and once the explosion died down, Naruto sighed in relief before powering down and turning to see his friends and family and Vegeta looking at him with an awed look.

"Hi Guys!" He cheerfully waved to them as if nothing happened causing them all to face vault drawing laughter from Naruto at how silly they all looked.

Things just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

_**Authors Note**__:_ And done. What an interesting chapter to write, I hope you all like it though and should you spot any errors, I apologize for that as this chapter actually made me somewhat scared.

At first I didn't know how to end it; I was like 'Should I destroy New Planet Plant' or 'Should I let it survive?' and if I agreed with the latter the follow up question was 'How should I accomplish that?' and well, you all saw my solution. Naruto in SSJ4 is strong enough to kick the Omega Blaster into orbit just like Super Vegito was strong enough to kick Super Buu's Energy Sphere into space and SSJ4 Gogeta was strong to kick Omega Shenron's strongest attack into orbit but not before purging it so I hope that gives you a testament to how strong Naruto's SSJ4 really is.

Why is Naruto's fur different from the regular SSJ4 fur? Well I'm sure that you all remember when the creator said that he would give Naruto some 'gifts' in chapter two, this is one of them and it's not just a change in fur but also a difference in power level. And with this form, Naruto will be strong enough to match the new and improved Super Perfect Cell. Told you I have a plan for it :D

This also gives me the opportunity to advertise my new story titled Naruto's Story featuring a different type of Sharingan Naruto that's a popular trend. It's on my profile and chapter three will be posted latest Tuesday or Wednesday this week.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and remember, I love long reviews, and flamers will be punished, and Happy Valentine's day.

Peace.

Oh and sorry to say that while Vegeta did _Something _in Canon because the others were losing, here he did absolutely _nothing _because he didnt get that same chance and he was scared as fuck at the power Broly wielded.


	11. ALERT! Next chapter in Progress

help spread the word that SOPA is back

: / act . credoaction sign/reject_holleyman?akid=10152. 6&rd=1&t=3

: / petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014/ q0Vkk0Zr

: / www. ipetitions petition /stop_sopa /

: / petitions. moveon sign / congress-no-backdoor

just remove the spaces and that's the site

Also, check out my new One Piece Naruto Cross


End file.
